Kucing Mengenangmu, Len!
by Shie79
Summary: Sang Kucing terkenang dengan potongan kisah kedetektifan dari Kagamine Len, majikannya yang juga menjadi penyanyi. Detectives!VannaN'Ice, and Nekocchi (OC) too. Kumpulan series! Genre berbeda-beda pada tiap series/Universe. Chapter 8 : In The End.
1. Kasus Pertama : Prolog

Kucing Mengenangmu, Len!

.

 **Genre : General, Mystery, Hurt/Comport**

 **Disclaimer :** **Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

 **Note : POV 1 hanya untuk di chapter awal dan akhir. POV 3 untuk Len dan si kucing dipertengahan :3**

 **Warning : Cerita dicampur hewan, mohon maaf jika ada tokoh yang OOC, dan hal lain yang bisa Anda lihat**

 **Summary : Sang Kucing terkenang dengan potongan kisah kedetektifan dari Kagamine Len, majikannya yang juga menjadi penyanyi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku mengerjap rapuh, berkat semprotan air diluar jendela, lalu berhadapan dengan susunan dua bantal rapi. Lengkingan Rin- _san_ membentak dan mengejar anjingnya untuk mandi, aku sudah jelas tidak dapat memejamkan mataku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan merendammu ke bak lagi, kok!"

Selalu Minggu yang sama. Aku bosan dengan rutinitas rumahan. Kasur seperti baru – hanya perlu ditarik ke dalam untuk kain yang membaluti kasur , jika tidak beraturan - , hanya untukku.

Semuanya memang tidak akan menarik lagi. Aku memberi perkembangan jarak lompatanku melintasi lingkaran keset penuh imajinasi warna abstrak – yang lebih pantas bila ruangan ini remang-remang, bagiku – untuk hiburanku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa jarak lompatan yang kemarin.

Pagi sedang cocok dijadikan sarana berolahraga, dia mengajakku melalui sinar merambat memuliakan ranjang. Kucing bersurai oranye ini nampaknya tidak tergugah.

Aku banyak melalui petak yang sama, hari yang sama, dan kegiatan yang sama.

* * *

Aku ingin menjumpai setiap orang di gang yang kutengok, sekalipun dia hanya menyuruhku. Aku melalui banyak terobosan dan celah-celah, mengamati semua perubahan yang kutahu tentang posisi barang-barang atau hal tak berguna lainnya. Selain Rin- _san_ yang hanya menyodorkan makanan, aku ingin seseorang seperti majikanku dulu.

Aku nyaris serupa dengan perabotan dapur. Mereka disentuh ketika seseorang memerlukannya, atau mungkin aku lebih parah dari mereka. Aku memanjat kursi makan tapi tidak bermaksud merusak tatanan di meja yang dibuat Rin- _san_ dan rekan-rekannya sesekali. Makananku berasal dari kemasan. Dia pernah mengeluh tidak bisa mengurusku dan berpikir untuk menjualku. Tapi kenangan itu, magnetku dengan rumah ini.

Magnet dengan seseorang. Tidak bisa ditolak Rin- _san_.

Menjadi kucing rumahan memang desakanku. Melompat ke bawah, aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa dalam menoleh tanpa arti. Aku sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dicari tapi masih mau mengelilingi rumah ini seperti orang yang berseragam lain diluar gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya aku mengalami kesepian kronis, haha.

* * *

Aku menemuinya, dalam kertas foto yang diagungkan dibalik kotak kaca yang bisa berdiri, dan kacamata terbuka.

Sekarang aku ingin peduli pada benda mati ini. Lemari kecil dan kursinya yang lebih tinggi itu, namun tampak rendah dari lingkar bawah – seperti yang kau tahu merupakan pusatmu dalam bersantai – kursi, aku melompat, menganga leherku mencium meja berdebu. Rasanya seperti aku pernah melakukan ini, aku yang serius dan menyeramkan.

Kagamine Len, seorang penyanyi yang juga melaksanakan hobi berbahaya dan aku partnernya. Dia menganggap kamera dan foto merupakan perusak citranya yang misterius dan rahasia. Mereka adalah penyebar dan sangat terbuka. Jadi foto yang ditangkap Rin- _san_ ini – berekspresi dengan sangat menyayangkan.

Aku ingin tahu; seberapa tahannya Len dengan jepretan-jepretan berlipat ganda dari para reporter dan dipublikasikan dalam bentuk majalah yang mencolok. Aku ingat dia pernah membanting majalah itu hanya usai mengamati hasil warna-warna di wajahnya, tapi tetap saja, keinginanku digantung.

Dan penghalang matanya, selalu diletakkkan di sini, setiap anggota memilikinya dengan motif yang sama. _Cassus_ , aku suka namanya.

Aku menyenggol tungkainya dengan hidung. Dingin. Seharusnya dalam foto itu dia mengenakan kacamata ini.

Ah, tidakkah menyenangkan jika kau masih berada di sini?

* * *

Pintu lemari berkaca menganga begitu saja, juga album terbeber yang dibiarkan. Aku mengunjunginya bukan untuk membereskannya, hanya tertarik untuk tahu. Aku memulainya lagi dari awal.

Album foto keluarga. Jilid pertama untuk Rin- _san_ dan segala identitasnya. Jilid kedua untuk Len, fotonya baru saja dicabut.

Kemana foto itu pergi? Hanya jejak lem perekat yang kering oleh waktu.

Kau tahu, aku sudah lama tidak mengerjakan sebuah kasus. Aku ingin mengejar perginya foto itu, setelah memeriksanya di sini.

Aku sedang menjelajahi pertumbuhan dua orang manusia dan – sepertinya – dulu dia orang yang senang difoto. Tidak menggunakan alat bantu apapun untuk menyembunyikan karakternya, senyumnya, dan sifat periang anak-anak pada umumnya.

Tangan sederhanaku menyingkap bagian peralihan menuju remaja, Rin- _san_ lebih mendominasi. Aku tidak begitu terpaku pada macam-macam kegiatannya ini; mengocok adonan terigu kental, mengerjakan pr, juga hal lain bersama teman-temannya. Aku hanya menemukan satu foto Len dipojok bawah.

Selanjutnya, timbunan kertas-kertas foto dipertengahan lipatan belum dipasang. Rin- _san_ dan yang lainnya berduka cita.

Kagamine Len, seorang penyanyi yang terkadang mengingkari tugas berlayar di panggung terbuka, hanya aku yang tahu alasannya mati. Orang-orang menemukan wujudnya di gang, dan menuduh banyak terhadap si pembuat kekacauan.

Ya, aku tahu mereka menggunakan teori bahwa hewan adalah makhluk berkepala kosong. Mereka hanya menganggapku benda, jadi mereka membiarkanku.

Hari itu merupakan menit-menit hobinya akan lenyap. Ah-ya, hei, aku pensiun!

Menjauh tanpa mengubah posisi album. Sedikit menjauh.

Aku memiliki beberapa potongan dengannya, berantakan, namun episodenya masih tertata. Memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan tragedinya, sebuah alasan murni keberadaanku.

Aku bisa menjabarkannya jika kau mau membuka matamu pada rentetan kisahnya. Aku tidak peduli pada lompatan yang akan kaulakukan.

Aku ingat wujud para korban yang kehilangan, tempat bermasalah, angka-angka itu. Terkadang berputar ketika segala sesuatu yang kukerjakan tidak mengenakan hati.

Namun rasa pahit itu, aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

Karpet berbutir debu belum dibersihkan ditempatku, cacat di beberapa titik oleh cakarku. Aku hanya ingin dunia mendengar seruan ini.

Kucing mengenangmu, Len!

.

POV 1 : Off

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk chapter dua sampai terakhir, semacam series, tapi akan kujelaskan penemuan foto si Len yang hilang diakhir** **. Kenangan-kenangan yang diketahui si kucing dalam memori hewan -_-.**


	2. Kasus Kedua : Partner

Kasus Kedua : Partner

.

.

Untuk yang mereview dan yang membaca, saya berterima kasih dalam pembukaan ini :3. Saya bahagia sampai kapanpun (persembahan apaan, neh?).

.

 **Panda Dayo : Soal penname dan semua pertanyaan itu (gomen, gak ditampilkan, ya :3)**

Shie : Yah, soal penname itu tak masalah ^'^, itu hanya sekedar marga dari cowok yang kusuka :3 (sebenarnya gak ada rasa sama marganya). Lagipula aku tidak tahu Setoguchi Finder (kalo inget ntar kucari). Semua pertanyaan tentang kejadian LenRin dan si kucing kayaknya udah dijawab di cerita ini. Aku emang sengaja jadiin LenRin saudara, kan aslinya emang gitu, haha. Aku heran sama para pecinta incest. Aku sih, tak mengikuti mayoritas.

.

 **Xiaomi : Jadi sudut pandangnya kucingnya Len, ya?**

Shie : Ya, untuk chapter pertama dan terakhir. Kalau untuk pertengahan, antara Len dan si kucing.

.

* * *

 **Characters : Yohioloid, VFlower**

 **Genre : Friendship, Angst, Action**

 **Summary : Seorang penyanyi yang berbeda dari golongannya mengetahui pekerjaan samarnya, meminta bantuan atas kehilangan partnernya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Instrument mengekor untuk penutupan, ia mendukungnya dengan tepuk tangan namun cukup banyak jeda. Ketika semuanya sudah berakhir, sekeliling penonton dengan rona cerah dibantu matahari dari langit terbuka nyaris memasang hal positif dari sorotan mata mereka, dan bertepuk tangan.

Len yang menggerakkan tangan – kesan supaya tak terlalu tenggelam dalam riuh dan jeritan histeris – ternyata salah. Seseorang telah berani menerbangkan sebuket bunga biru yang tak diketahui olehnya, pelakunya ditangkap matanya, balasan menggunakan lambaian telapak tangan dan lengkungan bibir. Sang pelaku menjadi sangat bersemangat, melambaikan kedua tangan sambil melompat-lompat.

Dan menyebut namanya.

Len sudah tahu bahwa keramaian kurang baik untuk energinya.

Rencananya kembali menderingkan alarm dan ia meninggalkan jejak senyuman sebelum berbalik.

Sebuket bunga juga dirangkulnya.

Seorang MC menghalanginya di mulut gang kecil. "Kau belum disuruh turun."

"Maaf, hari ini aku izin dengan Rin- _nee_."

.

* * *

.

Len merasa sudah mengelilingi satu ruangan, setiap gang paling tidak diinjak satu orang. Toko peliharaan yang dipilih memang sengaja sepi.

"Kucing Maine Coon, Scottish Fold, Mank…." Bukan ras yang diincarnya, memang Len tidak menggambar bayangan untuk warnanya. Ia kesulitan mematok pendirian sementara bunyi kucing di sana-sini selalu menyumbangkan matanya.

Setiap gang memang menyajikan jenis yang sama, sederet. Len masih terpaku pada nama-nama aneh dari susunan kalimat bercetak di nomor vertikal dalam sebuah daftar yang dibawanya berkeliling.

Ia hanya menuju nama yang – baginya – menarik, kucing dari Negara terkenal, dan warna yang tampak lembut.

Namun semua itu masih sama rata baginya. Ia suka kucing, tak mengenal ras, karena wajah dan kata yang merekamiliki semuanya relatif sama. Karakter tatapan serius, tidak banyak mengeong, sepertinya mulai masuk dalam tipe yang disukainya, ia baru ingat. Sesuai dengan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Sudah dua kali gang yang ini dikunjungi, Rin yang memisahkan diri berada dibalik setengah rak – gundukan jeruji kotak bagi para kucing agak kurus.

"Ah, daritadi aku bingung; mau hewan apa…." Rin memang tidak mengatakan apapun – bahkan impian untuk jenis hewan itu sendiri. Dan Len tidak yakin kalau pertemuannya dari wilayah spesies kucing ini menjelaskan Rin sedang mencari kucing juga.

Bagi Len sendiri, kucing berguna untuk menjadi temannya, bisa digunakan dalam setiap aspek, setia kepada majikannya.

"Kau kesini memang mencari kucing, ya." Rin termenung pada jeruji-jeruji.

"Kenapa tidak kucing saja? Sepertinya tidak masalah jika ada dua kucing di rumah."

Cemberut. "Aku kurang tertarik." Menaikkan kedua tangannya mencapai pinggang. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, hewan yang terbiasa dipakai melacak penjahat itu pantasnya anjing."

Sang Rin- _nee_ mengejeknya, ia balas menyeringai. "Kucing bisa melihat di kegelapan. Seperti biasa, detektif itu tidak jauh dari kontras cahaya gelap." Meski tidak selalu bertugas dalam kegelapan. Terkadang di malam hari, bersama kode angka.

"Yah, terserah saja. Aku lebih setuju anjing. Mereka lebih pintar, pandai melompat, pandai menggigit….." Jemari seperti mengusir orang, tersenyum percaya diri.

"Aku tidak peduli, lho." Tampang datar.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena menunjukkan tempat sepi ini." Rin agak menipunya, para pengunjung terbiasa menyerbu ruangan ketika waktu yang seharusnya sudah membuka gerbangnya. Hanya setengah jam lagi masa aktif Len di sini sebelum gerbang itu terbuka, ia memandang jam dinding sekilas.

"Terima kasih." Ia tahu ucapan itu telat. "Sebaiknya aku harus lebih banyak menjelajahi ruangan."

"Ya, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat mencari hewan yang kupilih."

Mereka berpisah setelah bercakap singkat tentang jam dan saran Len. "Bagaimana kalau Rin- _nee_ mencoba mendatangi merk yang bernama Sphnyx?"

"Itu hewan apa?"

"Kucing, tapi coba saja datangi." Senyum kesungguhan.

Rin mengangguk-angguk bingung. "Ya, barangkali aku bisa memerhatikan bulu-bulunya."

Len berdekih ketika lawan bicaranya menjauh.

.

* * *

.

Rin memprotes tentang penipuan yang dilakukan Len, dia kaget dengan badan yang botak dan mengkilat, menghambat waktu, katanya. Dan ia hanya menyembunyikan gelak tawa.

Len berpamitan bersama kucing asal Persia dengan karakter tatapan serius, tidak banyak mengeong, bulu oranye samar, tampak elegan, berwibawa, dan laki-laki.

Dan Rin, dia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengorek toko lagi.

Jalanan aspal agak sepi, ia ingin menyingkap topi kupluk pada jaket abu-abu kelam, tapi merasa diawasi. Sang kucing bisa menaati keinginan dalam pikirannya; dilepaskan dan mengekor majikannya. Karena beban lain berupa jinjingan perlengkapan untuk sang kucing.

Orang-orang kocar-kacir dipertigaan, Len berpaling pada kucingnya kalau-kalau kaki para pejalan kaki mengganggunya.

Kucing itu hanya mengeong sekali seolah mempertanyakan maksud Len.

Kucing yang aneh, batinnya, _handphone_ di saku jaket berdering, ia berhenti di ujung pinggir sebuah rumah, mengaktifkan panggilan.

Kaito, diseberang telepon, berbasa-basi sebentar, lalu menuju tujuan setelah diperingati.

"Ada panggilan misi dari seseorang, cepatlah datang ke markas."

.

* * *

.

"Jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan ruangan untuk mengurus hewan." Mereka memerhatikannya, Len tidak peduli, menumpahkan makanan dalam kemasan pada piring berukuran sedang.

Hanya ada satu meja dipertengahan ruangan – yang lebih mirip dengan meja makan keluarga -, mereka semua berada dalam satu titik itu hingga Len benar-benar merasa diawasi.

"Maaf, apa kalian tidak keberatan?" Makanan disuguhkan pada kucing diatas meja.

"Justru kami keberatan kalau kau memeliharanya." Kaito menopang tubuhnya dipinggiran meja, menunjuk kucing polos itu.

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

"Ya, tapi mengganggu tugasmu." Gakupo yang dibubuhi sinar putih dari atas jendela itu memang ada benarnya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengagungkan kelebihan kucing.

"Mata kucing itu bersinar dalam kegelapan. Lihatlah!" Tangannya mencuri dagu sang kucing, agak diangkat. Kaito tampak cukup tertarik.

"Apa itu dapat dihubungkan dengan perkumpulan kita? Nanti kita tes, apa kucing itu bisa mencari barang yang hilang?" Meremehkan, rasanya telunjuk itu membeku dengan terus menuduh sang kucing, Len ingin membengkokannya.

"Tentu saja dia harus latihan dulu."

"Latihan seperti apa? Dia tidak punya hidung yang tajam."

"Aku bisa merumuskannya sendiri nanti karena dia partnerku."

"Partner? Kau menggantikan kami?"

"Perkelahian kalian bisa dilanjutkan lagi." Decitan kaki kursi ke belakang, Gakupo menjadi salah satu yang terduduk. "Apa yang dikatakan orang itu padamu?"

Kaito berdehem di depan kepalan tangan, masih tertempel senyuman meremehkan. "Kasus pembunuhan seorang asisten perusahaan. Majikannya ingin tahu penyebabnya. Dia bilang lingkungan di sekitar rumahnya tidak dapat dimengerti."

"Jadi, asisten itu terbunuh di rumah majikannya?"

"Tepat." Len agak terkesiap.

"Dia meminta salah satu dari kita saja yang mengerjakan misi."

Gakupo menengadah ke samping, "Apa? Peraturan macam apa itu?"

"Itu karena pengaruh masyarakat – mereka tidak suka pada orang asing."

Detektif tidak bisa disamakan dengan pencuri – terutama dalam hal pakaian - , itulah peraturan mereka.

"Itu pasti misi yang rumit."

Mereka memproses pikiran, dan Len hanya mengalami keraguan untuk beberapa hal, tentang kucingnya, konser musik, penitipan kucingnya, dan serangkaian pikiran tentang kucingnya.

"Kapan waktunya?"

"Sekarang, aku punya alamatnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku saja." Berdiri, lalu menuju peralatan di sofa seberang.

Sang kucing sudah menghabiskan makanan, Len hanya menarik piringnya, "Apa yang akan kitalakukan selama dia pergi?"

"Ya, apa ya… Terserah kau saja."

Kalau begitu, di rumah jauh lebih baik.

.

* * *

.

Len menyimpang sebentar untuk mendinginkan tenggorokannya dengan es yang disantapnya, berperisa pisang, juga untuk setiap aksesorisnya. Di kedai sebagai jalur keluarnya dari markas.

Di tempat terbuka, dengan lapangan kosong di balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa tidak kalianbuntuti Gakupo- _san_ , kurasa itu tidak bisa ditangani sendiri."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sih. Kaito tidak bergegas sama sekali." Jika menerawang latar, lebih enak untuk digunakan berleha-leha. Ia menyedot setelah bagian terdalam gelas yang berkarakter menampung cukup lelehan es.

"Tidak berminat, ya. " Gumi, pemilik yang bekerja sendirian dikedainya, bangunannya digunakan sebagai sampul untuk markasnya. "Atau ingin bermain-main dengan kucing di rumah?" Dia tidak berhenti mengelus-elus punggung sang kucing, diletakkan di meja.

"Setiap orang yang memiliki barang baru, mereka pasti akan seperti itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memberi nama?"

"Ah, dia itu, namanya Nekocchi." Plesetan nama yang muncul di tengah setoran pembicaraan tak penting dari Kaito.

"Nama yang lucu."

"Sewaktu-waktu kuganti."

"Tidak usah, lebih baik Nekocchi saja. Ya, 'kan Nekocchi?" Wajah kucing yang dikeroyok cubitan selayaknya bagi para balita.

"Faktanya dia laki-laki."

"Tapi tetap saja lucu~. Ya, 'kan Nekocchi? Ya, 'kan Nekocchi? Lama-lama kau seperti anak idamanku saja." Len tidak akan mengatakan apapun mengenai sifat keibuan Gumi.

Sang kucing mengeong dua kali.

Len memilih untuk tidak melupakan es krim-nya.

Tiba-tiba angin menderu – suaranya terdengar jelas – buliran tanah yang terseret terbang menuju arah barat mampu menyerang dibalik kelopak matanya, ia menggeseknya sementara gelas es krim yang sudah surut setengah lagi ditutup oleh telapak tangan.

Mobil biru navy baru saja diam setelah angin mulai mereda.

Gumi menyeru ketika sang pengemudi turun, bukan untuk menyambut orang itu, namun 'memuji' aksesoris tertutupnya yang bahkan kurang jelas ditelisik Len.

"Dia menuju kemari!"

"Hei, kucingku…," Gumi menyelundupkannya di bawah meja, lalu menata dirinya setelah berdiri.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jaket kulit cokelat yang tampak sepadan dengan ukuran badannya dan jeans hitam. Juga kacamata gaya, hal yang terus membuatnya memerhatikan orang itu.

"Aku ingin es krim cokelat, tiga bulatannya tidak menumpuk, diselipkan potongan cokelat batangan disetiap gundukannya, ditaburi keju dan susu, juga dua _rolls cake_." Menarik kursi yang paling ujung, hanya direnggangkan dua kursi dari Len.

"Hai'." Gumi sedikit membungkuk, menjauhi mereka.

Len harus mengakui bahwa model es krim yang tak tercantum dalam menu itu tanpa sadar (di bagian akhir menu ditulis; _Free_ ) melambung di imajinasinya, bersifat mewah jika Gumi mampu meraciknya dengan baik.

Orang itu menerawang kedai, tersenyum hambar, dan jelajah matanya terakhir jatuh pada Len.

Ia hanya melirik tatkala justru pemuda itu membalas perlakuan yang sama. Timbal balik.

"Hei, rasanya aku mengenalmu. Kau Kagamine Len, 'kan? Seorang detektif."

Mata melebar, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu malam-malam sedang memeriksa sudut rumah orang di jalan, jadi kupikir kau detektif."

Len _sweatdrop_ , "Kau bisa langsung menebakku. Namaku juga."

"Waktu itu sedang macet. Aku bisa membaca aksara namamu saat kau berbalik."

Itu memang benar. Dalam kejadian itu, Len disuruh membedakan kedua sudut rumah retak yang menjadi korban.

Ia sedikit tertawa tidak jelas mengingat tugas anehnya. Dan pemuda seumuran Kaito itu menumbuk tawa juga, sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku ingat saat orang-orang banyak memotretmu. Terutama ketika plastik berwadah organ manusia itu diserahkan kepadamu."

"A-Apa?" Nekocchi – Len diam-diam menyetujui panggilan itu – keluar dari bawah sepatunya yang mengapung oleh besi dari kursi, tapi tidak berniat mengambilnya.

"Kau malah memamerkannya pada sekawanan yang berkendara. Mereka bergumam, 'iyaaakks' serempak, tapi aku mengabadikan _moment_ itu."

"Kau juga memotretku? Tolong hapuslah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajah mengernyitmu itu tidak menjijikkan, kok."

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Silahkan~." Gumi menyodorkan dalam model gelas segitiga terbalik, batangan cokelat kotak-kotak tidak dipotong, sama-sama menancap seperti _rolls cake_. Keju yang diparut menyembunyikan es krim itu jauh lebih lezat.

"Wah, terima kasih, ya~."

"Maaf batangan cokelatnya tidak dipotong-potong karena bisa merusak es krimnya."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa." Menyendok keju.

Secara langsung, Gumi memasuki zona perkumpulan mereka.

"Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Len merangkul gelas berkeringat dingin miliknya, mengambil potongan cokelat yang menyembul. "Dalam hal apa?"

"Aku kehilangan partnerku." Mengarah pada es krim. "Namanya VFlower, dia asisten tata rias yang juga menjadi tetanggaku. Menghilang tanpa kabar."

Jeda.

"Dia jadi sering bolos kalau disuruh datang pada perkumpulan kami. Dan ketika aku datang kerumahnya saja, ibunya selalu bilang; dia sedang pergi."

Nekocchi duduk di tanah, memerhatikan mereka, Len agak terkejut setelah melihatnya, "Kenapa tidak paksa ibunya untuk bisa menelusuri rumahnya?"

"Sudah kulakukan, benar-benar tidak ada. Ibunya saja tidak tahu; dia kemana. Katanya dia selalu kabur – jarang lewat pintu."

Seharusnya perantara semacam jendela cepat ditemukan bentuk yang berlainan oleh mereka, Len menyedot es yang tinggal air sambil memerhatikan kacamata itu agak menoleh padanya.

"Mungkin dia berada di suatu tempat yang hanya diketahui kau dan VFlower." Gumi tampak antusias.

Orang itu mengangguk sembari menyantap perpaduan es krim dan keju. "Akan kucoba kesana. Tapi, apa kau tidak berat dengan jadwal konsermu?"

Len cepat menoleh, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat panggungnya di lapangan para otaku yang mengadakan sebuah festival. Kau berderet dengan penyanyi lainnya, katanya kalian penyanyi lokal."

Sedotan menusuk-nusuk cairan es yang tinggal setetes. Mereka hanya sebagian dari grup yang merambah pada satu daerah saja. Wilayah yang paling memanas tentang dirinya berada di sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga penyanyi, lho."

"Hah, siapa?"

Tungkai kacamata merosot oleh jarinya. Mulai membongkar identitas.

"Yohio- _sama_ …." Bergumam, manik mata satu-satunya gadis di sini berbinar. "Aku heran; kenapa tidak bisa mengenal suaramu."

"Oh, dia."

.

* * *

.

Len mengiyakan ketika dari pertengahan siang untuk memulai tugasnya dengan mengikuti permintaan orang yang meminta bantuan.

Nekocchi tetap mengekor bayangannya meski kesibukannya untuk pemberitahuan lewat surat di _handphone_ tidak sempat mengajak hewan itu.

"Tidak usah sampai memanggil temanmu yang lain, sepertinya ini bukan misi yang sulit."

"Ya, aku hanya mengabari Kaito, dia wajib tahu."

Yohioloid hanya menghela pintu pengemudi, Len berinisiatif untuk menempati bagian para penumpang biasa.

"Jangan buka pintu yang itu!" Dia terlambat mengatakannya.

Kotak-kotak hitam bernyawa terjun bersamaan sambutan-sambutan ricuh yang ambigu – mereka semua tersenyum. Len terdesak mundur dan Nekocchi mengeong.

"Itu semua peliharaanku."

"Semua peliharaanmu, kardus?!" Mereka mengelilingi sepatu hitamnya, masih berjuang seandainya mendapatkan respon.

"Bukan." Kepala Yohioloid yang menyembul keluar dari jendela terbuka yang lain mengagetkannya. "Mereka itu sejenis perangkat dunia panggung. Lihat saja belakang punggung mereka yang penuh dengan lubang." Petunjuk untuk tempat duduk Len sudah dibuka. Dia mengitar ke depan, "Ayo, kalian semua masuk." Digiring, salah satu kotak mengucap, "Jaa~" pada Len.

"Mereka…. Sejenis hewan apa?"

"'Kan sudah kubilang mereka itu seperangkat dunia panggung yang biasa kusebut Cubi." Sepertinya harus ada seseorang yang menjejalkan materi-materi masuk akal ke dalam otak Len. Mereka semua bertingkah seperti anak kucing!

"Kau bisa memasukkan kucingmu di jok mereka." Tersenyum ramah, Len yang masih mematung dilewati untuk memungut sang kucing di serong belakangnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Mereka baik."

Pintu digeberak, dikunci di dalam. Len sudah mengiyakan dengan kepala kosong dan memasuki pintu depan.

"Seperti yang dikatakan pedagang itu." Sibuk menarik lalu mengunci pintu, "aku dan VFlower mempunyai dua tempat. Apartemen, tempatnya menginap jika bekerja terlalu larut. Dan perbukitan taman bunga untuk rekreasi. Aku belum mendatangi keduanya akhir-akhir ini."

.

* * *

.

Yohioloid mendapatkan kunci apartemen untuk kamar target hanya di bawah keset. Setelah itu, seisinya digeladah di bagian tertentu untuk ditemui keganjalannya.

Bau cat yang berwarna abu-abu terang sepertinya memang sudah memudar, terkadang Len berusaha menghirup bau yang berbeda dari tembok. Tumpukan majalah-majalah mayoritas desain pakaian itu memang menyentuh dinding – ia masih menyibaknya hingga yang terbawah. Sedangkan laci-laci yang sudah diperiksa memang sengaja dibuka. Dan sekotak laci yang terlepas dari tempatnya untuk Nekocchi, menyelidik dan menyentuh isinya dengan ragu. Tapi setidaknya itu suatu pembelajaran mandiri yang tak biasa dari seekor kucing.

"Jika semuanya sudah disentuh, tolong bereskan lagi, ya." Yohioloid masih akrab dengan ponselnya, bersandar di bingkai pintu.

Setengah dari tumpukan dipisahkan, disingkapkan isi dari suatu majalah. "Sebaiknya Yohio- _sama_ memeriksa lemari kaca itu." Sangat sopan, tapi tidak sedap. Bola matanya bergilir pada si surai pirang yang hanya beda model rambut dengan Len.

Dipatuhi, rupanya. "Tadi aku diberitahu tentang penjadwalan konser nanti malam. Kau bisa melihatku di televisi."

"Oh, jadi sebentar lagi penjaga-penjagamu akan menjemputmu." Sejujurnya ia kurang paham caranya menjadi penyanyi sungguhan. Yohioloid masih bisa berkeliaran, dan itu aneh.

"Ini masih siang, kok. Lagipula aku tidak punya penjaga."

Hamparan kayu lemari itu seperti secara lengkap mencakup semua peralatan salon, disusun menurut kepantasan itu sendiri.

"Yang benar saja." Bahkan baju yang dikenakannya tidak setertutup Len. "Tidak ada fans yang mengejarmu?"

"Itu karena aku sudah pandai mencari tempat yang sepi. Pasti menjadi penyanyi yang setingkat denganmu tidak akan serepot itu. Ya, 'kan?"

Len lebih merendah daripada rongga gelap ranjang, mengamati, namun majalah terbuka masih ditandai telapak tangannya. "Entahlah." Berarti semua persembunyiannya memang hasil dari kegelisahannya. Karena orang yang hanya mengetahui dirinya sebagai penyanyi tidak boleh mengetahui pekerjaannya sebagai polisi rahasia swasta – yang dilandaskan bagi Len atas dasar hobi -.

Peraturan lain dari VannaN'Ice, semua anggota harus tertutup pada khalayak dari segi identitas – dikecualikan untuk nama dan wajah – dan jenis pekerjaan lain.

Len teringat sesuatu tentang foto itu.

"Hei, aku dan foto itu masih belum….."

"Kosmetik?" Seruan yang melengking itu merujuk pada kotak hitam yang serupa dengan koper berukuran kecil, dia memunggungi lemari dan menunjukkan isinya satu per satu. "Dia perempuan yang kelaki-lakian, juga _kuudere_. Masa' tiba-tiba mengoleksi barang seperti ini?"

"Orang mau berubah itu salah, ya."

"Aku tidak percaya dia mau berubah." Menyeringai meremehkan.

Len meniarap lutut, menegakkannya. "Aku memang tidak menemukan apapun, sih. Untuk sementara, kosmetik itu bisa jadi pertanda."

.

* * *

 _._

"VFlower! VFlower!"

Len seperti terseok-seok namun dengan langkah lamban – di belakang pemuda bersama energi yang masih menyala, dan ia sebaliknya.

Pintu dari kumpulan kubus yang bernama Cubi tidak boleh dibuka karena mereka hobi jalan-jalan, kata Yohioloid, bisa merepotkan dalam perjalanan perbukitan yang leluasa ini. Kucingnya terselip diantara mereka, jadi tidak bisa ikut. Ia kurang peduli pada hal sepele itu – tapi, sebaiknya diizinkan berdiam diri setelah turun dari kendaraan yang membakarnya hingga terlalu banyak napas yang diraup.

"VFlower!"

Ia menanjak, dan Yohioloid sudah berhenti di puncak. Di belahan bukit yang lain, orang-orang mendominasi di sana meski secara terpisah. Len sudah memberitahu untuk mencobanya kesana, tapi Yohioloid menundanya.

Pada akhirnya, Len merasa segala derap kakinya yang berat oleh rasa bosan berangsur sia-sia. Juga panggilan-panggilan itu, si pemanggil merendahkan tubuhnya di perbatasan.

Perbatasan yang meluncur ke bawah itu merangkum segala jenis bunga-bunga liar, disiram cahaya oranye.

Tetap saja, tidak ada orang di sana.

"Kami terbiasa duduk di sini."

Len tertahan untuk ikut berjongkok berkat tungkai-tungkai terputus dengan mahkota-mahkota bunga, tertimbun diantara rerumputan.

"Seseorang sudah mencabut bunga-bunga di sana." Tungkai-tungkai diraup sesuai yang didapat, dibeberkan di depan Yohioloid, "Menurutmu, apa ada orang lain selain kau dan dengannya yang datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sih. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan pencarian kita?"

"Bisa saja ini ulah VFlower."

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidak tertarik pada hal seperti itu."

Sekarang Len bertampang _annoyed_ terhadap pertanda kedua yang ditentang Yohioloid. Ini taman bunga, tempat untuk melihat bunga.

"Lalu, untuk apa kalian berkunjung kemari?"

"Kami menyaksikan matahari yang terbenam dengan indah. Lihatlah, keren, 'kan?"

.

* * *

.

Len masih menggenggam perasaan bosan dan nyaris kehilangan rasa apapun, melelahkan, dibuktikan dari bayangannya yang bagaikan roda tersendat-tersendat. Yohioloid terburu untuk pergi, Len diturunkan di muka gang tadi, sebelum cahaya langit meredup.

Tak ada yang menarik dari dua bukti. Seharusnya ada bercak darah yang menggegerkan, mayat yang terhimpit, atau yang berkaitan dengan para manusia misterius. Ini tidak lebih dari kehilangan bocah penculikan. Len, masih kelas satu SMA, sekalipun tidak cocok dengan umurnya, tertarik untuk menyelesaikan misi menegangkan itu, lagi.

Kedua tangan diselundupkan dalam saku celana, suatu keringanan bagi dirinya. Nekocchi bisa beriringan dengannya, langkah dipermainkan sedikit, dia memerhatikan bayangan di bawah kaki Len untuk menyusul. Kucing yang aneh, batinnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia seolah terlibat dengan manusia? Sedari tadi, ketika ia mengobrak-abrik barang?

Rumah berpagar besi satu meter lagi dipinggirnya, lalu mendorong pagarnya semuat tubuhnya. Lampu luar yang tidak dinyalakan, tanaman-tanaman hias yang kelam, bayangannya membaur dalam kekurangan cahaya.

Angin agak berbeda ketika menuju tepi teras, semacam jenis lain dari dingin. Mulanya ketukan pertama, tidak dibuka. Agak keras, tidak dibuka. Lalu tanpa permisi, pintu sedang tidak ditahan oleh kunci.

Len mengedar pada ruangan tanpa suara, "Aku pulang." Dijawab oleh gonggongan.

Anjing kecil berwarna cokelat menumpangi keset, tepat ke bawah tatkala ia menunduk.

"Gyaaa…." Terhenyak, anjing itu melompat menuju dadanya. Ekor kecil mengibas-ibas, dan jilatan keakraban memoles permukaan pipinya.

"He-Hentikan….." Tubuh anjing dirangkul, diarahkan ke udara. Rasanya ingin dilempar karena masih bergerak-gerak seperti ikan terdampar di lantai.

Namun seekor anjing akan kembali lagi seperti bumerang.

"Oh, _Puppy_ -ku yang manis! Kau tidak boleh bermain jauh-jauh….." Ia beruntung Rin menengahi, menuruni teras. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Menuduh.

"Kau membeli anjing?!" Terlambat menyadari, memperbaiki posisi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Berdiri setelah menggendong anjing _mainstream_ itu.

Bekas jilatan disapu punggung tangan. "Kucing dan anjing bisa berkelahi!" Len kurang paham alasannya bisa separno ini, sang Nekocchi berpijak di teras, menepi.

Rin mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak semuanya seperti itu, kok. Anjing ini masih kecil." Berpaling ke kanan. "Meski ukurannya terlihat sama dengan kucingmu yang dewasa itu."

Anjing yang dielus-elus menggonggong lebih banyak daripada menjulurkan lidah. Hal yang berbeda dari Nekocchi-nya; tidak bersikap manja pada majikannya. Len menata dirinya ketika berdiri, berhadapan dengan Rin.

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang larut?"

"Aku mendapat tugas dari seorang penyanyi, Yohioloid."

"Hah, tidak mungkin!" Selangkah mendekat.

"Itu benar." Len tetap dalam energi datarnya. "Dia mencari partner-nya yang hilang."

Bola mata gadis yang masih mengenakan bando putih itu menunjuk ke atas. "Seingatku dia tidak mengumumkan tentang itu saat diwawancarai kemarin di siaran televisi…"

"Yah, kalau saja dia mengatakannya mungkin detektif tidak perlu membantunya. Dia agak menyebalkan." Terakhir kali dari latar kedua hanya menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Yohioloid tampak santai menanggapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Pencarian orang hilang itu tidak aneh bagiku. Rasanya membosankan."

"Pantas saja kau tampak kusut." Rin cukup memahami dirinya. Soal ketertarikannya, pekerjaannya dan hal lain yang tak perlu diperhatikan. Dia teman duetnya dalam bernyanyi, berkat banyak dorongan positif dari para penggemar.

Terjeda, Rin menggelitik anjingnya di bawah dan ia mencurahkan semua pikirannya pada langit.

"Lho, kau tidak membawa sesuatu?" Rin banyak memutar kepalanya.

"Sesuatu apa?"

Menengadah. "Setelah keluar dari toko, barang bawaanmu berat."

Setengah menit merenung. "Oh, ya! Perlengkapan Nekocchi tertinggal di kedai Gumi!" Tangan terkepal di udara.

"Oh, namanya Nekocchi, ya."

.

* * *

.

Len beruntung bisa hafal lokasi dengan nama-nama jalan tanpa mengikuti pengarahan berulang dari Yohioloid pada ponselnya. Dia menginginkan pinggir jalan, Len agak keberatan, pada akhirnya semua tampak baik-baik saja. Citranya dengan payung kepala sudah kecanduan. Sekarang topi hitam, hadiah kecil dari kejuaraan kuis.

Yohioloid tertengadah, terpaan sinar pada leher dan wajahnya. Len disisi kanannya, kurang suka dengan tingkah itu.

"Apa ada bukti lain yang kautemukan?"

"Dimana?"

"Dua tempat itu, pagi-pagi kau masih sempat kesana, kan?" Ia baru ingat soal konser itu, tapi tidak masalah karena Yohioloid sedang merogoh dibalik jaketnya.

Sebuah kertas menjelaskan dengan visual tentang anak yang sedang menari. Karya anak-anak.

"Ini hasil karya VFlower semasa sekolah dasar. Benda ini terjatuh di kamarku."

Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk memulihkan kerutan di tengah dahinya. "Apa hubungannya dengan kita?" Kertas diambil.

"Ini firasat karena terjatuh begitu saja."

Gambar seukuran saku kemeja diterawang bersama. "Terkadang firasat itu benar. Dan aku percaya."

"Hanya gambar gadis yang menari." Len dan kertas ditangannya agak menjauh. Dilipat, diselipkan pada saku kemeja. Sekalipun tidak dimengertinya, sesuatu untuk mengisi pakaiannya dengan barang penting, seperti seharusnya yang terjadi.

"Jadi, waktu masih usia bocah kalian sudah berteman, ya. Tidak mungkin kertas yang seperti ini diberikan ketika sudah dewasa."

"Begitulah." Senyuman khas yang seperti kemarin. "Sayangnya aku sudah lupa maksud gambar itu." Bangkit, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Ayo, kitalanjutkan saja pencariannya. Karena dia benar-benar menghilang! Itu yang dikatakan ibunya!" Yohioloid yang seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban tepat dalam menghadapi pemandangannya terhadap mobil-mobil melaju dominan hitam yang membuatnya khawatir pada kondisi Nekocchi dikerumunan para Cubi.

.

* * *

.

"Oi, Len- _kun_! Kenapa kita harus ke apartemen lagi?!"

Len berharap penuh pada jalur yang dilaluinya. Kamar-kamar tertutup yang memiliki nomor ber-cat seperti pintu putihnya. Yohioloid menyusul, sama-sama bergerak cepat pada dirinya yang lebih dulu memulainya.

Ada beberapa gadis dalam sekumpulan yang selalu tidak absen dari edaran matanya ketika diatas panggung. Salah satu dari mereka, saat ia turun di muka apartemen, menunjuk sambil memberitahu teman-temannya.

Ia berpikir akan diserbu seperti pada peristiwa-peristiwa lainnya. Dan Yohiloid tidak diberitahu tentang ini.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Kita akan memastikan; apakah kamarnya sudah disentuh?"

Tidak ada langkah cepat yang lebih menggebu di belakang, tapi ia sudah dikuasai firasatnya. Eh, terkadang firasat itu benar? Rasanya seperti kalimat yang merangkap kalimat yang sudah didengarnya.

Len akui jenjang kakinya tidak akan bertahan lama, juga untuk napas yang ditarik dari mulut. Ia ingat model yang seperti ini, polos dan tak menarik. Dua suara yang berdialog menggaung dalam satu jalur.

"Dari kemarin, dia masih betah di sana."

Ia hanya melanjutkannya menjadi kecepatan yang menipis. Yohioloid menepik bahunya – setengah mendorong, baginya -, dan dua orang petugas berseragam beberapa rentang lengan dari sini.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kitaperbuat? Terlalu mencolok di luar."

"Ah, dia memang seperti noda. Dengan perlengkapan hariannya itu."

Ia tidak berpikir untuk mendengarkan mereka. Topi diturunkan sedikit menata gayanya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?"

"Diamlah!" Tanpa tahu dua orang itu akan ditunggunya hingga melewatinya.

"Kalau saja dia bukan perempuan mungkin sudah kujatuhkan saja dia ke bawah."

"Hah, kau ini tidak logis. Jangan samakan dia seperti debu."

Kucing berloreng oranye – Nekocchi, yang dibawanya untuk eksperimen – berjalan untuk menengahi gang, Len menghalaunya oleh ujung sepatunya.

"Dia selalu di tepian atap. Apa dia mau bunuh diri?"

"Di lain waktu, kita harus mengecek barang bawaannya."

Ada tugas lain yang mengembangkan nalurinya daripada tugas yang diperintah ini. Bayangan dua orang itu berhasil menyorotinya, dan Yohioloid sudah menanti tindakannya yang lain.

"Kuserahkan pemeriksaan kamarnya padamu, ya."

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting."

"'Kan sudah kubilang - kita harus mengetahui perubahan kamarnya." Sinar putih dari ujung lorong sudah menantinya, ia sudah tidak sabar. "Tentang kosmetik itu atau bisa saja VFlower sudah ada di sana."

Yohioloid tidak merubah raut mukanya bahkan ketika dijawab dengan logam kecil yang memojokkan. "Aku membawa kuncinya."

Berpaling untuk berdecak sekilas. "Dia mungkin lewat jendela."

"Tidak mungkin. Ini lantai lima."

Pada akhirnya, sinar itu mampu merebut dirinya. "Terserahlah. Aku akan menangani kasus yang lebih berat dulu!" Berlari.

.

* * *

.

Len sudah mencapai tempat yang lebih terbuka daripada jalanan biasa. Seseorang bersurai putih duduk menepi – selonjoran – diujung sana.

"Hentikan!" Seperti caranya berlari di lorong namun ditambah di tengah suhu yang lebih tinggi. Ia merenggang-renggang, Nekocchi nyaris melompat-lompat.

Dan perempuan itu baik-baik saja. Dia menengadah polos, ada lapisan biru yang baru dicoret sempurna dibibirnya. Berasal dari kotak hitam yang dibuka.

Kelanjutan dari seperempat batas ini adalah susunan perkotaan; bangunan kotak-kotak, beberapa lingkar kepala pepohonan, jalanan, mobil-mobil, orang-orang.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Melihat-lihat pemandangan."

Rasanya seperti kesemutan di belakang punggungnya ketika memahami jalanan terkecil di bawah sana.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih waras?" Bercermin setelah menata wajahnya dengan peralatan lain. "Katanya kau ingin bunuh diri."

"Itu terserah anggapanmu." Dingin.

Len sedikit kecewa sekaligus bingung untuk tindakan selanjutnya. Alat yang lebih mencolok dari perempuan ini hanyalah kotak itu.

Turun jongkok. "Kalau begitu, akan kuperiksa kotak itu." Sudah jelas tanpa ada pemeriksaan lain. Barang-barang kecil tersusun rapi, semuanya, dengan penempatan-penempatan berdasarkan sebuah kain dari kulit – layaknya sebuah ikat pinggang – menempel secara utuh.

Kotak setengah merunduk untuk tahu bagian dasar dari kotak itu. Nama bercetak VFlower, ukiran yang hanya menekan nama tanpa merubah warna.

"Kau mencuri kotak ini dari VFlower!"

"Ck. Aku VFlower, ada apa?"

Kesalahan dari semua pencarian ini adalah hal yang bahkan lebih utama lagi daripada sekedar kronika yang tak lengkap. Yohioloid tidak menceritakan ciri-cirinya.

"Benarkah?" Mengembalikan barang itu secara terbuka. "Apa buktinya?"

"Mengingkari pekerjaan, mulai menyukai benda-benda ini…"

Ia merasa dipermainkan. "Dia tidka mungkin menggunakan benda seperti itu. Yohioloid, temannya yang bilang."

Perempuan berambut aneh itu masih sesantai seperti menit-menit sebelumnya, mengubah posisi duduk sambil meletakkan kotak disembarang tempat. "Dia hanya belum melihat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semacam perjanjian."

Silau selalu mencoba membuat kelopak matanya menurun. Ia menempatkan diri dipinggir sorotan sinar. "Lebih jelasnya?"

"Untuk apa? Siapa kau?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu orang yang dikenalnya. Aku dan dia sedang mencari VFlower dengan bukti barang-barang dulu sebagai kode. Tapi ternyata, orang yang sepertimu seolah merupakan orang yang kamicari." Antara mengakui dan tidak mengakui. Ungkapan wajah yang tanpa arti itu memang menyesatkan. "Baiklah, kau orangnya. Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Tidak perlu mencariku. Soal tata rias bisa ditangani oleh wakilku."

"Oh, jadi peranmu menjadi asisten tata rias itu?"

"Termasuk dalam peranku disampingnya."

"Begitukah? Tapi dia mengatakan partner."

Ujungnya tidak memiliki respon, Len menoleh ke pinggir kanan. Orang yang mengaku sebagai VFlower ini hanya memandang pada satu arah, sedikit menekuk.

Mungkin itu semacam mengenang beberapa kotak masa lampau, sepertinya ia akan memercayai orang ini dengan nama VFlower jika itu benar.

"Gelar bohong."

"Apanya yang bohong?" Len tidak beresonansi dengan perasaan orang disebelahnya.

Dia kesulitan untuk terbuka dan Len mendesak untuk tidak menyamakan dirinya dengan para penggosip. Ia tidak lebih sekedar orang lewat yang mempertanyakan halaman rumah atau peran psikolog mengatasi pasiennya.

Berani menimpali wajah lawan yang menghadap terus padanya. "Yohioloid dulu pernah berjanji, kalau dia sudah menjadi penyanyi, dia akan menjadikanku partner menyanyinya. Tapi malah turun derajat."

Pucuk rambut yang memunggungi titik cahaya di sana dan pakaian hitan bermodel sudah cukup meniatkan. Sekarang Len merasa bahwa misi ini benar-benar ringan.

Mengurangi lutut yang menekuk dengan sepatu menggusur ke depan. "Hanya begitu saja?"

"Tidak hanya begitu, aku memisahkan diri untuk menjadi penyanyi juga."

"Kenapa harus memisahkan diri?"

"Aku tidak akan dikekang oleh tugas, mencoret-coret wajah orang lain…"

Nekocchi terlambat untuk mengotak-atik isi kotak, tidak begitu berantakan, tapi VFlower bisa 'menyala' dari seruannya. Menjadi feminim.

Sang kucing mungkin hanya sekedar menghirup baunya. Koper itu paling menepi bersama kucing yang menggeser kotak karena VFlower berniat menyergap barangnya. Hanya difatalkan oleh kecelakaan.

"Tidak!"

"Nekocchi!" Ekornya, hanya ekornya, seketika aspal dan orang-orang seperti lensa kamera yang mendekat – menjauh. Lengannya yang menjuntai dikutuk dingin membeku yang tajam.

Sudah kembali dengan wajar, lengan membatasi di depan tubuh Nekocchi. Titik-titik cokelat dari orang-orang tampak menunjuk dirinya. Len tidak menemukan titik yang hitam selain kepala orang-orang yang berjalan.

Ada yang tersisa – tersangkut di tulang sebuah bendera yang tertusuk pada tembok, berkain segitiga yang biasa muncul pada perayaan-perayaan atau festival. Benda putih yang menangkup.

"Eh, untuk apa kau turun?"

VFlower sudah tenggelam diperbatasan, menginjak sisa tembok yang lebih pada jendela sebagai gantinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Seolah bunuh diri dengan cara yang lembut. Len berpikir untuk menggapai kepalan yang bertahan pada jendela paling awal. Sayangnya, tangan hendak berlanjut lagi ke bawah.

Ia berharap sesuatu yang bergulung atau semacam tali sisa bisa ditemukan di lapangan yang luas ini. Tidak ada yang lain selain pintu dan – sedikit – bangunannya. Len tidak bisa meninggalkannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

Peralatan detektif tidak digunakan karena jenis misi yang menjadi keluhannya. Orang-orang di bawah sana membentuk perkumpulan abstrak, meneriakkan sesuatu dan – lagi-lagi – menyalahkannya.

"Kau bisa meminta penghuni apartemen yang memiliki bendera itu!" Hal gila karena benda putih? Jangan konyol.

"Berisik!"

"Kau harus diam di tempat atau aku akan turun!"

Tanpa alat peraga, Len ragu, telapak tangannya sudah berkeringat. Memulainya dengan kaki kanan.

Menghubungi pihak lain untuk meminta pertolongan – terlalu lama. Ini semacam adegan _action_ yang menegangkan seperti dalam film.

Tapi film merekayasa adegan palsu.

Suara teriakan yang terjun menjauh ke bawah, ia tidak berani melirik. Nekocchi mengeong di sisi lain, diikutinya barisan kucing itu dalam setiap giliran bola mata.

VFlower sudah menghilang di posisi.

Orang-orang mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, Len hanya butuh hitungan untuk lebih tahu lagi.

Dari pinggir yang berlawanan dengan Nekocchi, orang-orang tidak mengerubungi sesuatu. Dari arah yang sebenarnya, seseorang berambut pirang lebih membungkuk. Satu pot bunga terjatuh dari semen berbentuk disampingnya.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti sedang mengangkut beban berat. Tapi diam yang cukup lama adalah buktinya.

Len tahu; orang itu adalah orang yang tepat.

"Eh, bagaimana denganku?! Bagaimana caranya aku naik?!" Telapak tangan yang berkeringat membutuhkan uluran sekarang juga.

.

* * *

.

Sebentar lagi, sinar yang lemah itu akan segera meredup. Bayangan yang kelam lebih tinggi dari wujud asli. Mereka terduduk menepi dan Len bersama Nekocchi agak jauh dari mereka.

VFlower menjelaskan hal yang sama, diperpanjang. Ia tidak begitu menyimak dialog itu. Dua orang itu berdamai, maka masalah selesai.

"Kau tidak harus kabur."

"Untuk menambah peluangku menjadi penyanyi. Hanya seperti itu saja."

Ia menikmati ketika hanya menjadi orang yang tidak ada hubungannya. Angin mendesir melewati wajahnya.

"Kita bisa bersama-sama untuk mewujudkan itu."

"Tapi kita selalu bekerja pada bidangnya."

"Tidak masalah jika kau sesekali meninggalkan aksesoris-aksesoris itu."

"Benarkah? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Nanti wakilku bisa….."

"Kedudukan bisa dialihkan, lho."

Ini hanyalah masalah profesi. Jumlah waktu yang selalu mengalihkan mimpi utama.

"Bagaimana, ya? Aku merasa kau melupakan cita-citaku dulu."

Cita-cita yang sudah terbentuk? Len mengingat coretan yang diremehkannya.

Gambar tubuh terbeber bagian depan. Kaki sedikit menyerong tidak menapak, kedua lengan merentang. Pakaian rok biasa untuk menggambarkan perempuan, namun – baginya – itu persis dengan pakaian hitam perempuan di sana.

Seorang gadis yang menyanyi sambil menari. Seperti itukah? Ia menyumbang sedikit – menarik sudut bibir, tapi tidak bisa diartikan bahwa ia menyukai benda yang seharusnya menjadi titik terakhir.

Hanya seperti sesuatu yang tepat seperti matahari tenggelam di tengah kota yang berserakan di sana.

Tawa yang mencolok, "Tolong, jadilah dirimu sendiri…"

"Memang apa salahnya?" Len baru dapat memandang mereka yang menampakkan pinggiran tubuhnya.

"…. Tekanan suaramu, gayamu, itu kurang pantas! Kelihatannya aneh!"

"Jadi kau tidak mendukungku?"

"Haha….asalkan tidak menambahkan dirimu sendiri dengan harapan yang lama untuk tercapai! Lagipula, kosmetikmu sudah musnah ke bawah jalanan!"

"Jahatnya!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **Ketawa di Yohio -_- tolong, jangan dibayangkan.**

 **Yohio : Emangnya napa?**

 **Gw : Gak, kok *cold mode*.**

 **Yang gw bayangkan dari sosoknya itu dari video Neapolitan – padahal bagusan yang itu, lho - . Tapi gw tahu yang aslinya, kok. Illustratornya bilang dia adalah orang yang ramah, easy going, dan lucu. Sori jika itu tidak tercantumkan.**

 **Dan untuk karakter si Len di sini, aku merasa sifatnya gak muncul. Orang-orang barat itu berbeda pendapat, sih. Dan yang 'cool' seperti dalam fanfic lain itu cuman satu orang barat yang mengemukakannya – dalam sebuah situs -. Tapi, ya, entahlah. Mungkin si Len bakal jadi orang yang datar, dingin, serius dan – tidak – menyenangkan.**

 **Dan satu lagi, di sore hari gw tertekan sama revolusi, arrrgghh, revolusi! Gw terlalu banyak mikir!**

 **Len : Sudahlah, orang-orang hidup dengan normal….**

 **Gw : Tapi gw tetap memikirkannya! Gw merasa hidup ini sudah dihitung!**

 **Len :….**


	3. Kasus Ketiga : Slenderman

Kasus Ketiga : Slenderman

.

"Teto- _chan_! Neru- _chan_!" Senter berulang kali menelisik batang-batang hitam yang kelam. Diiringi rerumputan basah melengkapi penderitaannya.

Hanya ada pendukung sinar diatas sana. Dan sudah jelas lingkungannya dipersempit oleh pohon-pohon tua. Gemerisik rimbun diatasnya, dinyalakan kesunyian berkat angin sepoi.

Ia tidak paham, barangkali sekelilingnya diserap fatamorgana begitu saja setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi tenda untuk mengikuti mereka. Keadaan mereka yang seolah dicuri banyak pepohonan, hatinya sudah dijalari dingin yang menyakitkan separuh jalan.

Rin menemukan akar yang tepat untuk titik peristirahatannya, turun diantara akar tunggangnya. Ia mencoba memulihkan akal sehat, tadi mereka tepat didepannya. Lalu apakah hanya sekali mengerjap saja mereka sudah digantikan dengan pepohonan?

Rin pergi terlalu jauh karena itu. Kenapa tidak ada hal lain yang dipancari sinar setelah berulang kali mengedar?

Sudah tamat. Setelah dipermainkan. Biarkan timbal balik yang melakukan.

Bunyi kelakuan hewan dibalik semak sudah tidak aneh lagi, tapi pergerakannya hampir pada tanah yang mengelilinginya, kepalanya mengikuti itu.

Manik _emerald_ -nya terbuka lebar.

Itu hanya hewan, asumsinya didukung kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Sorotan senter tidak terlepas bahkan pada objek yang sudah. Juga jawaban unik pada jumlah pepohonan yang dapat dibaca hanya dari melihatnya saja.

Rin lebih tergugah pada bagian itu. Disamping kanan, yang menyerong dari depan, tinggi benda langsing itu bertambah.

Tak masalah jika halusinasi, itu hanya sekejap.

Makhluk aneh menghalangi penelusuran sinarnya, dengan tentakel-tentakel dibelakangnya. Rin menyeru sembari berjengit pada pohon, melarikan diri dibalik itu.

Terseok-seok, arah yang tak dibimbing sinar senter yang dirangkulnya dengan gerakan larinya. Meski hanya memandang badannya saja, dia sudah seolah akan menangkapnya dengan tentakel-tentakel itu.

Kepalsuan apalagi itu? Tanah yang terlalu berbelit dengan ranting-ranting mati dan akar-akar menjalar yang basah, tambahan rasa dari sepatunya yang banyak menyerap air.

Rin hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini. Rasanya begitu gawat dan menggebu. Juga ingin terbang.

Kanan, kiri, lurus, kemana pun itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba terjatuh pada pundaknya, pergerakannya tak secepat sebelumnya.

Makhluk aneh itu lagi; tinggi, bertentakel, legam, tanpa wajah. Dia menyebar banyak ilusi yang meresap dalam otaknya, semacam kerancuan untuk mengenal dunia. Rin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, berlari tanpa ia ketahui lagi latarnya.

Berteriak dalam ruangan yang terang-benderang.

.

* * *

.

Len tidak bisa berkomentar karena fisiknya yang setengah tertidur, ketika pintu lemari dikuak kasar dan mengacak-acak bagian atas.

"Kita akan berkemah hari ini!"

Itulah alasannya.

Ia terperanjat untuk memprotes aksi itu, banyak yang ingin dikatakannya soal keadaan malam ini, pukul berapa sekarang, dan tentang dirinya, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

Rin berhasil menarik selimut yang melipat dan terbentur dibawah kakinya.

"Aku meminjam bantalmu." Dia menyambar kasar kotak empuk itu disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bermimpi tentang hantu." Len tidak ikut beresonansi. "Bacalah mimikku!"

Hantu tidak pernah sesibuk ini – biasanya -, bahkan bagi gadis kasar didepannya. "Kenapa aku harus ikut terbawa juga?"

"Aku tidak mau ke kamarku terutama ketika bunyi ketukan jendela melanjutkan teriakanku!" Bantal yang dirangkul erat dan menyeru dibaliknya. Ia sudah menggamit tepian selimut dan berpikir untuk mengibarnya – tenggelam didalamnya, namun kalah cepat.

"Kita akan berkemah hari ini!" Rin berhasil mengeluarkannya dari tempat ternyaman.

"Berkemahlah sendiri!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

.

Nekocchi mengikuti majikannya, ia agak senang. Dan Rin sudah mengangkut semuanya sendirian – Len mengambil bantal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kondisi yang tak menyenangkan pada kelopak matanya, ia menunggu kasur sederhana yang dibatasi bantal panjang favoritnya. Rin menceritakan hantu yang – menurutnya – langka dengan versi ketakutannya. Nekocchi disamping lututnya.

"Sudah selesai! Cepatlah tidur di sana!" Peralatannya tak lebih dari bantal dan selimut, ini tidak menarik lagi – tidak seperti saat bocah dulu.

Ia menyelipkan kaki telanjangnya, menggusur dirinya dalam kenyamanan lain. Dingin, itu cukup menarik minatnya. Nekocchi juga melengkapi kesederhanaan.

Rin sudah berhenti mengutuk makhluk botak – tadi dia mendeskripsikannya – berkat menakuti diri sendiri, itu juga membantunya.

Setelah berbalik, sesuatu tidak membantunya.

Bantal favoritnya dipeluk Rin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Characters : Kaai Yuki, Gachapoid Ryuto, Hiyama Kiyoteru**

 **Slenderman** **Creepy Pasta**

 **Genre : Horror, Mystery**

 **Note : Cerita yang diatas itu cuma sempilan, tidak termasuk kisah dalam fic ini (tapi nyambung).**

 **Summary : Seorang anak yang tersesat di hutan dibumbui kisah khayalan, Len tidak memercayainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi itu memang ada artinya? Apa artinya?"

"Itu baru satu pertanda; dia akan mengunjungimu!"

"Yang benar?!"

Len sendirian untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Rongga mulutnya sudah mengulum loli, - tetap saja – pandangannya kehilangan arah sesekali. Ruangannya tidak koheren dengan pikirannya yang mencoba terpacu pada variable-variabel dan angka-angka, namun di bangku pertengahan kelas, ketiga gadis menyaringkan suara mereka dan – sayangnya – hanya itu satu-satunya perkumpulan di sini, pagi ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"'Kan baru satu pertanda."

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkannya, Neru- _chan_! Kita yang masih enam belas tahun ini tercatat dalam targetnya!"

"Ini sungguhan tidak , sih! Rumahku tidak berdekatan dengan hutan!"

Acara berkemah semalam membuatnya merasa terawasi, juga mengurusi soal Rin yang ingin mimpinya tergantikan dengan hal yang menyenangkan. Len sudah menyarankan untuk berdo'a saja lalu berimajinasi jika matanya masih pekat untuk terbuka. Itu benar-benar masa yang cukup menyulitkan ketika namanya sesekali dipanggil dibalik punggungnya.

Kertas-kertas dalam buku sudah berulang kali dipetik untuk informasi lain tentang jejak-jejak cara pengerjaan beberapa hari lalu, batang loli tidak diapit lagi. Penelitiannya terhadap satu rangkaian berhamburan gara-gara mereka.

"Dia pandai berbaur dengan pohon! Ada pohon dibelakang rumahmu, 'kan?"

"Hyaaa…. Bagaimana ini? Itu sesuai dengan mimpiku, lho!"

"Kau harus hati-hati! Tebanglah pohon itu kalau bisa!"

Ketakutan-ketakutan itu, berita konyol mereka tentang mimpi. Ia berdecak, menyingkap bukunya hingga sampul.

Harus ada hal lain yang mendukung jiwanya. Daripada terkadang terantuk di udara. Loli hanya berefek pada lidahnya, bukan gairahnya.

Ia hendak menyimpan kepalanya pada lengan yang terlipat.

.

* * *

.

Ia sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri tanpa tawa rendahan juga telapak tangan yang saling beradu dibunyikan bersama seseorang. Hanya berpegang pada satu tujuan; markasnya, dan soal-soal menarik akan ada di sana.

Orang-orang benar-benar renggang, dari tanah yang dilaluinya. Tidak ada yang terbiasa ke kanan gedung sekolah kecuali minoritas. Len tahu penyebabnya, itu hanya dari anjing liar. Dan sebenarnya ia termasuk satu dari kebanyakan orang, tapi para anjing itu berperilaku setara dengan anjing Rin, disitulah ia sudah terlatih.

Sepatunya sudah seperempat hampir keluar dari sudut bangunan – perbatasan. Dipertemukan sebelah sepatu merah muda berseberangan tempat.

Hanya sepatu anak.

Len kosong pikiran tentang itu, melewatinya.

.

* * *

.

Di balik pintu, kisah lain sudah berisik. Len mendorong papan pintu, berderit sedikit, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau menyetorkan matanya.

"Kami tidak suka jika orang luar tiba-tiba datang ke mari."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau Megpoid- _nee_ yang memberitahuku! Kenapa kalian masih menanyakan itu?"

"Tahu orangnya sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi latarnya, kami sangat keberatan."

Bocah yang serba hijau itu, tetangga seberang rumahnya yang terkadang meminjam halaman rumah untuk peran dalam imajinasinya. Tidak tahu apapun tentang pekerjaan Len, ia memasuki ruangan dan masih menonton mereka.

Ryuto, anak itu sudah banyak memelas. "Tolonglah, maafkan aku, dan bantulah aku!"

Kaito dan Gakupo masih tidak berubah.

"Maaf ya, kami tidak pantas disuguhi kasus anak-anak." Kaito bersedekap, seringaian yang sama dengan yang dikirimkan pada Len setiap hari.

"Ini bukan kasus anak-anak, kok! Orang dewasa yang harus menyelesaikannya!" Menekan meja, "Padahal aku sudah kagum pada kalian…."

Gakupo selalu datar dalam menerima masalah-masalah, itu bukan wajah kesehariannya. "Sebenarnya hilang orang itu bukan masalah yang ringan, tapi kami tidak yakin jika anak kecil yang mengatakannya karena bisa saja dicampur imajinasinya."

"Tapi dia benar-benar hilang! Keluarganya saja hilang!" Lengan direntangkan, dikibas-kibas di atas.

Mulanya mereka saling berpandangan. "Bisa saja mereka sedang piknik atau apalah itu."

Dia tidak ribut lagi, hanya seolah kalimat itu merebus salah satu pertandanya.

"Dia pasti akan mengatakannya!"

"Mungkin dia tidak sempat atau itu kejutan untukmu."

"Banyak alasan yang masuk akal."

"Tapi yang kaliankatakan itu tidak benar! Dia teman dekatku, tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

Len agak bosan menyimak pembahasan yang enteng, ia membutuhkan udara luar hingga Ryuto tidak lagi di markas, tapi mereka terlanjur menemukannya.

"Len- _nii_ , kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Berpaling padanya.

"Lho, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kepala biru bergilir bergantian.

"Dia tetanggaku." Len mendekati mereka.

"Jadi kau yang memberitahunya, ya?"

"Yang memberitahu tempat ini adalah Megpoid- _san_ , penjual es krim di depan sana! Apa sedari tadi kalian tidak mendengarku?" Ia menyukai cara berkacak pinggang dan anak-anak cerewet yang berani menentang itu. Ketenangannya hanya agak tergugah karena dia yang mendongak padanya. "Jangan-jangan Len-nii tahu aku mau ke sini, ya?"

"Yah, aku hanya….."

"Ya, dia ke sini untuk menjemputmu!" Kaito meluruskan lengannya ketika menunjuknya, suasana lebih meninggi dari sebelumnya.

Ia bereaksi, "Aku 'kan baru saja…."

"Ah, matahari sudah membakar otaknya." Gakupo menggeleng memaklumi. "Dia sudah lupa."

"He-Hei….." Len tahu, itu drama untuk pengusiran secara halus.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kasusku?"

"Itu bisa ditunda minggu depan."

"Dia sudah menghilang selama enam hari, mana mungkin ditunda lagi!"

Mereka menyetorkan raut-raut berbeda yang setema dengan sebelumnya, Len pura-pura polos, memerhatikan pendamping korban.

"Percayalah padaku, Len- _nii_! Temanku menghilang tanpa kabar!" Ryuto seperti bersungguh-sungguh.

"Dimana kau melihatnya terakhir kali?"

"Hanya di sekolah. Keesokannya dia tidak ada. Beberapa hari kemudian, keluarganya juga ikut menghilang!"

Sayangnya Len tidak bisa sekaget itu. Mencari-cari pemikirannya di langit-langit ruangan. "Yah, jika hal yang sama yang kudengar itu saja – bukti – yang kau punya, sepertinya yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah menunggu kepulangannya."

"Kepulangan apanya? Dia 'kan menghilang!"

Agak membungkuk, "Maaf, ya. Sepertinya aku sepihak dengan dua orang di sana." Menyimpan kedua tangan dibahunya hanya beberapa saat setelah dia banyak memutar tubuhnya untuk memerhatikan secara bergantian.

Bibir bergeligi menyumbat sesuatu, dan mata yang menguap adalah jawabannya.

"Kalian ti-dak percaya padaku?" Air itu mengalir.

Len gelagapan dengan cara yang akan dicarinya untuk menenangkan anak didepannya, Kaito dan Gakupo serempak menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Karena dia tetanggamu, dia saja yang membantu kasusmu, ya!"

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ia tidak suka ditunjuk-tunjuk, tapi menunjukkan dirinya dengan menaruh jemari yang terbeber di depan dadanya. "Aku bertugas khusus kasus pembunuhan!"

"Kau 'kan bisa mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, pokoknya aku khusus kasus pembunuhan!"

"Len- _nii_ …"

"Umurmu! Kau masih sekolah!"

Berdecak, Kaito memojokannya. Ryuto tersenyum miris, menunggu kalimat yang keluar lagi. Ia tidak punya banyak tingkah karena mereka semua menontonnya.

"Besok saja, pembahasannya dilanjutkan."

.

* * *

.

Di seperempat awal malam, Rin tidak mengizinkannya ke kamar lagi.

"Dia sedang mengawasi kita!" Bantal yang disusun persis posisi kemarin malam. "Kita harus berjaga-jaga!"

"Bisakah Rin- _nee_ hentikan khayalan itu?" Menggesek-gesek mata. "Sampai harus melibatkanku."

Rin memandangnya tajam, di tengah menopang tubuh di depan bantal yang terbaring. "Dia bisa menculikmu tanpa kuketahui."

Nekocchi menempati kawasannya di karpet, Len yang berada di atas sofa sedang tidak peduli. "Aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu!" Terakhir kali Len menemukan kenyamanannya hanyalah di sofa ini.

"Paksakan saja."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bagaimana pun, kita harus berjaga-jaga kalau saja Slenderman bersembunyi di suatu tempat." Dia menggerai selimut miliknya sendiri.

"Itu hanya mitos!" Matanya memaksakan untuk terbuka, tapi tidak seberat pertengahan tidur yang dibangunkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus Slenderman di kota Moskow?"

Len benar-benar muak dengan perintah itu dan ketakutan yang Rin alami, menumpahkan diri di atas sofa.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum aku!" Dia mengguncang bahunya, kasar, ia mempertahankan maksudnya.

"Aku sudah membuat perkemahan kecil ini! Masa' tidaak dihargai!"

Dahinya berkerut dalam kelopak mata yang dipaksa menutup. Sinar yang berulang kali – menyala, tidak, menyala, tidak – bergerak dan kegelapan berasal dari benteng sofa sebagai sandaran punggung sangat mengganggunya. Ia benci hari ini juga.

"Aku tidur di atas sofa saja! Masih sama-sama di sini, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menghadap ke sana!"

.

* * *

.

Len masih setia pada untaian katakana di papan tulis hijau itu, bergerak tak lambat. Sebuah penampung suara _recorder_ melengking beberapa detik, lalu suara manusia yang diinginkan berhasil jernih.

"Kepada Kagamine Len kelas 10 D, seorang tamu menunggu diluar."

Ia segan ketika nama yang mencolok itu membuat mereka menghentikan goresan tinta, berdiri sedikit menyingkirkan meja ke depan. Yang Len tahu setelah diberi izin oleh sang guru, Rin mengikutinya dari sudut matanya.

.

Tamu yang mengganggunya itu adalah Ryuto, yang mencolok dengan kepulangannya dari sekolah. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan gumaman yang setara, Len datar.

"Kitalanjutkan pembahasannya!"

Ia menarik Ryuto ke tempat yang tak terlalu mengundang orang, diantara tanaman-tanaman hias yang berkelompok – halaman depan sekolah.

"Ya." Setengah hati, karena jam yang tidak tepat dari anak ini.

"Rupanya seperti ini." Dia menyodorkan foto seukuran saku baju, seorang gadis mengangkut tas belakang sambil melambaikan tangan. "Foto ini kucabut dari album foto."

Menariknya, lalu memerhatikannya. "Temanmu yang – katamu – hilang itu, ya?"

"Dia Kaai Yuki, murid dari Sekolah Dasar Crypton sepertiku. Dia selalu bermain denganku dibelakang sekolah. Tapi akhir-akhir itu dia jarang mengajakku lagi jika bermain di sana." Ryuto tampak mengenang sesuatu dengan menyudutkannya pada barisan bunga-bunga. Ia memusatkan ingatan masa lalunya mengenai sekolah itu.

"Halaman belakangnya hutan, ya?"

"Ya, tapi katanya dia tidak mau ke sana."

"Kenapa?"

Melirik langit. "Aku tidak tahu. Kami memang belum pernah ke sana, sih."

Hutan itu terlalu leluasa terbeber di halaman belakang, tidak menyeramkan namun mencurigakan untuk daerahnya yang jarang dirasuki orang sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Berpaling lagi foto, "Apa ada informasi lain lagi?"

"Tidak, nanti bisa kusambung lagi kalau sudah tahu." Ryuto menampakkan senyuman lagi.

Suasana hatinya lebih merosot, tampang _annoyed_ tidak bisa diganti.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_ ~."

.

* * *

.

Len mengitar lagi, melalui jalan yang kemarin, dan dihadiahi sesuatu.

Rasanya seperti sepatu merah muda tergantikan oleh orang yang sama lagi, senyuman yang sama juga. Dia tepat membelah gang.

"Kata teman-teman perempuannya dia mulai berani ke dalam hutan – waktu itu."

Ia pura-pura polos. "Jadi?"

"Kitatemukan bukti lain di hutan!" Kepalan penyemangat.

.

* * *

.

Ia mengikuti semua penuturan itu.

"Katanya teman-temannya yang mengajaknya. Tapi itu tidak lama karena mereka mulai jarang ke sana."

Memerhatikan tubuh yang pembawaan periang itu yang sebatas dadanya. Biarkan dia yang memimpin. "Kenapa?"

Menoleh. "Ada ular yang tersembunyi." Hanya untuk mengatakan itu. "Anehnya, Yuki tetap bermain di halaman belakang sekolah."

"Hutan dan halaman belakang sekolah itu beda."

"Iya, tapi tempatnya sama; di belakang sekolah."

Ini terjadi secara dadakan, ia menggendong tas seperti Ryuto. Hutan dan wahananya sudah menanti di depan.

"Hutan itu 'kan dari belakang sekolahnya Len- _nii_." Menunjuknya ke belakang setelah berbalik. "Memangnya kita akan ke sana, ya?" Berhenti.

"Hutan ini punya jalur ke hutan Sekolah Dasar, lho." Len melewati tubuhnya, menggunakan raut yang tak setara dengan kalimatnya.

"Eh, aku baru tahu. Jadi kita jalan sini saja, ya?" Dia menandingi langkahnya, juga semencolok cahaya kasar dari atas. Ia hanya sekilas mengamati itu.

"Ya." Pepohonan abstrak itu hanya tinggal seberapa. Hal yang diketahuinya dari petualangan kecil-kecilannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Len hanya tidak ingat durasi terhadap dua gedung pendidikan ini untuk saling bertemu.

"Apa Len- _nii_ juga bagian dari kedua orang itu?" Ryuto berjalan mundur didepannya.

"Kau yang meminta bantuan padaku itu artinya apa?"

"Mereka berdua yang menyuruhku." Kedua tangan yang disembunyikan. "Jadi kukira Len- _nii_ hanya teman mereka."

"Ya, aku detektif, seperti mereka." Dia mengembangkan rasa terkesima, Len menyeringai. "Kami hanya berkumpul untuk usaha kecil-kecilan. Tapi kami selalu berhasil menolong orang. Secara rahasia."

"Secara rahasia?"

"Di kota ini, detektif swasta dianggap mencurigakan karena mereka begitu tertutup dari detektif lain yang dibawah naungan pemerintah. Lagipula, detektif swasta itu, jika mereka menyelesaikan kasus yang melibatkan nyawa, keselamatan mereka menjadi tanggungan diri sendiri."

Len cukup bahagia dengan penjelasannya, namun orang yang lebih dulu memulai topik nampaknya tak sebahagia tadi.

" _E-Eto,_ aku kurang mengerti. Sepertinya keren, ya. Apa nanti setelah usiaku seperti Len- _nii,_ aku juga bisa jadi detektif?"

Mereka nyaris mendekati bibir hutan, kepalanya lurus ke depan. "Entahlah." Mengamatinya sampai rimbunan itu saling menyisihkan dedaunan di langit sana.

Permulaan hutan membuka gang, hanyaa sedikit belok oleh batang yang menyerong.

"Len-nii, aku ingin beriringan denganmu~."

"Ya." Ia kira akar-akar di bawah kakinya layu dan basah. Tapi mereka hanya menjalar, salah satunya nyaris menjebaknya untuk tersandung.

Len selalu ingin tahu asal rona remang yang berkelip-kelip cahaya indah ini. Dedauanan adalah awannya, memiliki jutaan celah yang mengotori bajunya. Hutan keren ini mirip tempat yang dijadikan Hatsune Miku untuk video klip-nya, tentang hutan yang misterius.

"Yuki itu, aku tidak mengerti untuk apa dia ke hutan. Ditambah aku tidak tahu tempat mereka bermain." Ryuto mengalami kesulitan pada hiasan-hiasan yang menjuntai dari pepohonan. Terkadang Len berhenti untuk menunggunya.

"Dia anak yang baik, kok. Dan aku rasa dia tetap baik meski bersama teman-teman yang hobi berpergian."

"Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengannya. Aku rindu cuaca yang seperti ini, saat-saat kami tertawa bersama."

"Oh, penjelasanmu itu termasuk bukti?"

"Eh, tentu saja bukan!" Ryuto beberapa renggang dibelakangnya, ia menunggu. "Yah, habisnya, aku tidak punya bukti lain selain yang tadi."

Seharusnya dia tidak mencari informasi sendirian, Len melampiaskannya pada sinar abstrak di badan pohon. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang apalagi jika hutan bukanlah latar yang tepat.

Hanya disuruh berkeliling, dan Len mau melakukannya.

Ada sekumpulan asing dalam rangkulan akar-akar, di samping kanan sejurus dengan arah matanya.

"Aku pernah melihat mereka memainkan itu!" Ryuto menyerbu benda-benda itu, mainan anak-anak, Len menghampiri.

Semuanya hanyalah perkakas masak bohongan. Dia mengangkatnya untuk memeriksa dengan caranya sendiri; diteliti lalu diraba. Ini benar-benar seperti anak-anak, sesekali ikut mengetahui terutama jika salah satunya bermerk atau menonjolkan kalimat tertentu.

"Kau juga diajak memainkannya?"

"Tidak, aku dan Yuki memetik buah apel di pohon belakang sekolah dengan memanjatnya. Apel, makanan kesukaannya."

Len melepaskan sandarannya dari pohon. "Tinggalkan saja itu. Kita cari saja keanehan lainnya." Ryuto mengangguk, beranjak.

Tak jauh dari pohon tempat mainan anak itu, sayatan menyilang pada salah satu pohon dibelakangnya, sejajar dengan tinggi Len.

"Periksa; apa sayatan ini ada pada pohon lain?"

Ryuto sudah berkeliaran didepannya. "Ya, persis seperti yang Len- _nii_ lihat!"

Len mencoba merabanya, namun hanya berhenti oleh beberapa tebakan yang bermunculan.

.

* * *

.

"Aku mohon, Kaito!"

Dia mengunyah es krim batangan yang lebih cerah dari surai rambutnya. Tampang polos itu tidak berubah.

Ryuto sudah berbuat parah pada keterkaitannya dengan kasus itu. Memanggilnya lagi dari speaker itu hanya untuk tukar foto Yuki. Juga seputar mitos lain tentang hutan. Ia terganggu dengan semua panggilan-panggilan itu. Dan hal yang lebih parah, anak itu menyusup di balik layar konser, menyeru namanya. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Dia hanya anak-anak yang tidak paham waktu.

Kepalanya sudah terbakar dilingkup ruang kedai es krim ini dan Kaito hanya menggigit es krim.

"Aku serius!" Ia nyaris merendah seperti dalam tekanan suaranya. "Kau sudah tidak sekolah, seharusnya membantunya!"

"Memangnya yang dikatakannya itu benar, ya?"

"Mungkin saja! Karena kemarin-kemarin kita menemukan beberapa bukti."

"Ah, paling tidak hanya mainan atau bekas permainan apalah itu."

Len baru menyadarinya; mainan yang kemarin bisa jadi bukanlah pertanda.

"Tapi…" Sayatan itu lebih baik jangan dijadikan petunjuk. "Tidak ada."

Dia lebih senang pada tugas pergantiannya sementara; pelayan di kedai selama Gumi pergi – entah kemana - . Meladeni pembeli di depan sana. Racikan pada es krim – sayangnya – ditutup sementara.

Ia bingung pada tindakan selanjutnya, jika penuturan Ryuto hanya khayalannya saja.

"Lebih baik kau cari saja orang dewasa yang akan mendukung perkataannya."

.

* * *

.

"Len- _nii,_ tadinya aku berniat datang ke sekolahmu lagi."

Len dan Ryuto menepi karena beberapa anak lain yang keluar dari ambang pintu.

"Aku ingin menemui wali kelasmu."

"Kebetulan Kiyoteru- _sensei_ masih di dalam kelas." Len melirik pada jendela tertutup. Dia mencatat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mengemasinya. "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang temanmu yang hilang itu." Tangannya sudah menyiapkan pulpen dan buku tulis secara asal dipetik dari mata pelajaran.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Dia menubruk dua orang hingga terpisah dipermulaan luar. Len mengamati semua yang dilakukannya di samping bingkai pintu, hingga akhirnya mereka serempak menoleh.

"Ah, silahkan masuk."

Derit kursi didorong oleh Ryuto ke depan, ia meresapi hawa asing dari kelas yang menjadi kenangannya. Bangku satu untuk berdua, juga hubungan kelas lebih dekat dengan wali kelas.

Ryuto berulang kali menyuruhnya menikmati kursi bawaannya, tangan Len menggesernya ke belakang sedikit.

"Apa Anda tahu soal anak yang hilang di kelas ini?"

"Kaai Yuki, ya. Dia masih belum ditemukan. Memangnya ada apa?"

Pulpen mencoret cepat untuk judul di atas buku; nama orang. "Apa Anda tahu kegiatannya selama di bangku kelas?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, kau ini siapa?"

"Kiyoteru- _sensei_ tidak tahu? Len- _nii_ itu…"

"Tidak ada hal khusus dariku." Buku terbeber vertikal berusaha menghentikan mulut kecil itu. Ryuto berhasil menyingkir, protes wajahnya yang ditutup, buku kembali ke meja. "Aku hanya ingin menolong orang. Anak yang dibelakangku itu tetanggaku."

"Ya, baguslah. Kalau ada orang lain yang ikut peduli." Guru itu tersenyum, namun hendak memudar. "Yuki selalu melihat pemandangan di jendela ketika aku menjelaskan materi."

Ia tertarik pada hijau-hijauan yang sedikit sekali tercuri sudut matanya. Ya, pemandangan itu hutan, beberapa meter dari bangunan sekolah.

Mereka harus menunggu keterangan kecilnya di kertas sebelum pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Perkataannya dicatat? Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak begitu?" Sisi kanannya punya bayangan selain tangannya.

"Menurutku kata-katamu mudah diserap, aku hanya mencatat sumber dari orang-orang yang bersangkutan." Ia nyaris teracuni pendapat Kaito tentang kebenaran Ryuto.

"Wah, berarti aku lebih keren, ya?"

Ujung pengeluaran tinta di pulpennya sudah bersiap dibaris selanjutnya. "Kenapa dia selalu melihat hutan?"

"Setiap kali ditanya, dia bilang akan bermain dengan teman-temannya di sana."

"Apa teman-temannya adalah sekelompok perempuan?"

"Aku kurang tahu." Kiyoteru baru bisa bersandar dengan santai, dan entah kenapa itu menunjukkan; hanya berakhir sampai di sini.

"Teman-temannya itu sekelompok perempuan! Waktu itu kita menemukan mainan perempuan, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau mainan itu milik orang lain?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku melihat mereka memainkan benda-benda itu, kok!"

"Itu 'kan hanya kebetulan melihat."

"Tidak! Aku melihatnya begitu lama!"

Len dan Ryuto beradu tatap, mempertahankan kebenaran pribadi.

"Kukira kita harus membahas ini lagi." Kiyoteru menepuk jemari yang saling merapat, Len kembali ke posisi. "Jadi, bagaimana kesimpulannya?"

"Hutan, patut dicurigai." Memang tidak seberapa, tapi semua yang berbelit di sana harus diperhatikan. "Itu tidak jauh dari lingkungan anak itu."

"Apa dia anak yang tergila-gila dengan hutan? Ketika ulangan harian saja, perhatiannya selalu ke sana. Jadi aku menunggunya selesai mengerjakan sekalipun bel sekolah sudah lewat. Itu sifatnya yang kurang kusuka."

"Apakah sebelumnya dia pernah dicari?"

"Kudengar memang begitu. Tapi gagal ditemukan. Hutan juga sudah merekajelajahi."

Len mulai ragu untuk menargetkan hutan sekali lagi. Kepalan digebrak pada meja, ia terkesiap di tengah bacaannya.

"Kita harus tetap mencarinya! Mereka mungkin tidak teliti!"

.

* * *

.

Len bisa menemui target kedua – tapi kondisinya sedikit runtuh oleh tangisan -, dan yang sebelumnya ingin mengikuti kelanjutan kasusnya.

"Aku tidak mendapat informasi yang jelas dari keterangan surat yang Andaberikan." Dengan Kiyoteru disampingnya, semua ini adalah ketepatan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya karena terlalu sedih bagiku." Sang Ibu membutuhkan tisu baru, dia menggunakan punggung tangannya selanjutnya. "Kami sedang mengerjakan sesuatu."

Selembar berukuran buku materi sekolah, leburan warna mencolok yang dapat dihirup aromanya. Gaya rambut seorang Kaai Yuki sama seperti difoto, juga caranya tersenyum.

"Di jalan aku tidak melihat ini…." Ryuto menggesek pinggirannya dengan ibu jari.

"Kami belum menyebarkannya. Masih dalam proses." Len meletakkan kertas pada meja kaca kosong ketika tak seorang pun diantara mereka berminat meneliti ulang. Buku yang tadi sudah lengkap dengan halaman barunya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pulang?"

"Dua minggu, kami juga sudah mencarinya. Seperti bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya."

"Tapi kenapa Anda tidak bertanya pada wali kelasnya?" Kiyoteru memotong di tengah pena Len meliuk-liuk.

"Nomor _handphone_ Anda tidak aktif dan Anda susah dicari."

"Aku? Susah dicari?" Barangkali itu memang menggelikan, tapi sang Ibu tidak berhenti menguraikan air yang berulang kali diseka.

"Apa Anda tahu siapa orang yang terakhir kali mengajaknya bermain?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia yang selalu bermain dengan Yuki!" Caranya menunjuk terlampau menuduh, "Kemana kalian selalu bermain?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bermain denganku lagi!"

"Tapi kau tetap saja datang kemari!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu penyebabnya saja, kok! Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ryuto seperti ditantang berkelahi, bahkan hendak berdiri untuk tindakannya yang lain. Len merentangkan lengan berujung buku di depan tubuh anak itu.

"Aku ingin tahu; kenapa dia menjauhiku. Sayangnya dia menghilang." Aksen merendah, dan isak bersuara untuk sang Ibu, di sofa dihadapan mereka.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan lagi. Latarnya hutan, motifnya hilang dengan sendirinya, dan wujudnya seperti kertas di meja.

"Kita akan membantu mencarinya." Tekad itu seperti paku yang menancap, ia seolah merasakannya.

"Tolong, secepatnya, ya…."

Len menurunkan lengannya.

"Hari ini saja!" Ryuto memiliki perubahan pada energi yang mendukung.

"Aku setuju." Kiyoteru yang melipat lengan melabelinya.

Ia mengedar pada semua mata yang berapi-api itu, keputusan agak kelu dilidahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hore, hore! Kita akan melakukan penelusuran! Seperti para polisi~!" Ryuto berlari dengan banyak menjeda, bahkan itu tidak jauh dari dua orang dibelakangnya yang berjalan normal.

"Berisik." Len menyisip tangannya ke dua saku celana.

"Kau akan mengajak kami ke mana?" Kiyoteru bertanya pada Len, setelah ia tahu hasil lirikan itu.

"Ke tempat teman-temanku berkumpul."

"Itu seperti sebuah kedai."

"Memang itulah perkumpulan kami, sambil mengumpulkan uang."

Ada suatu perkumpulan di muka kedai. Gakupo dan Kaito lebih mencolok. Mereka seperti hanya terpaku pada sesuatu.

"Yang lainnya sudah berkumpul~. Mereka seperti menunggu kita, ya." Dia mulai serius dengan gerak larinya.

"Hei, jangan mendahuluiku!" Ia telat memikirkan beberapa hal negatif; seperti pecegahan anak itu – yang masih tidak dimengertinya – seperti waktu itu. Padahal tujuan baiknya hanya mengambil senter dan alat lain keperluannya dalam campur aduk pepohonan.

Rin ada di sana, duduk di sampng Kaito diantara kursi-kursi diluar. Gumi yang mengurus Nekocchi-nya dan Gakupo dibelakang Rin, berdiri di perbatasan dar kayu – bagian dari bangunan kedai, berpatok pada Rin, satu-satunya yang berbicara.

"Dia memang tidak punya wajah!"

"Mungkin pancainderanya terlalu kecil."

"Dia benar-benar tidak punya wajah! Lalu dia mengejarku."

Materi Rin, tidak jauh dari Slenderman akhir-akhir ini.

Ryuto menunjukkan diri di depan mereka. "Hai, semuanya!" Melebarkan lengan tanpa pangkuan sesuatu, ia bergumam separuh mendesis pada punggung tangan yang hendak menggapai mata Len.

Mulut Rin berhenti di tengah jalan, semuanya terakhir memandang Len.

"Nah, suaminya sudah datang~." Gakupo menyeringai. "Istrimu dari tadi menunggumu, tahu."

Rin menengadah cepat. "Diamlah! Aku 'kan butuh dia karena hanya takut saja!" Dia takut sendirian jika sudah senja, akhir-akhir ini. Tapi pakaiannya bisa berganti.

Gakupo seperti menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dibalik Len, setelah tubrukan bunyi sepatu dan tanah itu berakhir dengan napas sedikit tersengal.

"Kiyoteru?"

"Ah-hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku, ya, hanya tamu." Len bergantian memandang mereka sesuai yang lebih dulu bersuara. Baginya, Gakupo cukup kaku sejak mulai berbicara dengan guru itu. "Pakaianmu, kenapa seperti guru?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Pekerjaanku memang menjadi guru."

"Dia guru di sekolahku!" Punggung tangan itu tidak berhenti bermain di depan Len.

"Oh, guru Sekolah Dasar."

"Jangan seperti itu! Kau sendiri, apa pekerjaanmu?"

Len bingung ke mana perhatiannya harus terpancing ketika mereka hanya sibuk dengan teman-teman disebelahnya. Kaito baru bisa beralih padanya. "Ah, rombongan mau apa ke mari?" Senyuman kaku dari Len sendiri; entah kenapa ia membuatnya.

"Len- _chan_." Tegas dan jelas, lalu tumpuan wajahnya menyiratkan; kau – sudah – membongkar – aib – kita.

"Jangan panggil aku _–chan_!"

Ryuto agak menyerong – mengarah pada Kaito, maju selangkah. "Kita akan pergi ke hutan!"

"Hah, apa kalian gila?! Petang ini?!" Rin agak mengerling, serius.

"Tentu saja, kami sudah berencana!"

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran dengan cerita Rin _-chan_. Bolehkah aku ikut?" Gumi mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Nekocchi.

Kaito mengurung dagunya. "Ya, sepertinya misi ini seru juga. Aku mau ikut." Mengangkat tangan.

Len tidak berpikir hendak mengajak siapapun selain dua orang 'biasa' dan cukup Kiyoteru sebagai orang dewasa.

"Hei, apa kita akan membawa dua teman korban ini?" Telunjuk Gakupo hanya meluncur melukis lengkungan di udara.

Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Len mengiyakan, terlalu banyak orang bukan daftar harapannya.

"Yey, semuanya ikut! Ayo kita berangkat!" Ryuto pasti sedang _euphoria_. Berjalan-jalan seperti anak kecil bukan hal yang aneh lagi.

Len ingat tujuan utamanya, menuju pintu kedai secepatnya. Membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

"Lho, kalian semua ikut? Bagaimana denganku?"

.

* * *

.

Coretan hitam terlalu banyak membaur dalam kanvas, mulanya berkumpul dalam satu jalan.

"Hutan terlalu hitam dari biasanya." Ryuto berkacak pinggang, salah satu yang terdepan dari mereka semua.

Hutan menawan bersama lekak-lekuknya, Len menyukainya, namun meneguk ludah. Bagian depan agak berbeda dan telah asing setelah beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kita akan membagi dua tim pencarian." Gakupo disebelah Gumi, kedua dari belakang memberi gagasan – yang sebenarnya kurang penting karena berjalan bersama, menurut Len – sambil melipat lengan.

Lalu dia menunjuk orang-orang yang diinginkannya dan itu tidak lebih dari mereka yang menjadi bagian dari markas.

Ia bersama orang-orang 'biasa'.

"Eh, kalian mau ke mana?" Rin beberapa langkah ke depan pada mereka yang bertolak arah.

Kaito menoleh. "Kita akan pergi ke hutan belakang SMA supaya perjalanannya beda dengan kalian."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Tenang saja, antara sekolah ini dan SMA mirip utara dan selatan. Kita akan bertemu dipertengahan." Pemuda biru yang disilaukan senter Len melambaikan tangan.

"Hutannya tidak terlalu luas, kok!" Gumi melakukan hal yang sama.

Senter yang tidak diteruskan, mereka menghilang di gang yang membelok, tersisa bayangan yang menyusut. Len merasa kehilangan orang-orang 'keren', ia tidak menyetujui ataupun menyanggah karena pikirannya yang baru bisa membaur dengan lingkungan sekarang.

Bahkan tak ada seorang yang paham diantara mereka – sepertinya.

Ia kembali ke awal.

"Apa yang kitatunggu?" Ryuto menarik lengannya. "Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam hutan!"

"Aku sedang berpikir….." Batang-batang, semak-semak, rimbunan tak jelas itu? "Kenapa kau menginginkannya?"

Manik berbinar. "Aku akan menjadi berani!"

Darimana ia harus memulai? Senter gagal menelusuri.

Barangkali hutan ini sudah digeledah, Len mendekati para objek, menyinari partikel-partikel dalam sudut. Barang yang hilang atau serangga, tidak ada hubungannya. Ia ingin meminta pendapat mereka yang bahkan tidak ikut memedulikan ini bersamanya.

Kiyoteru dan Ryuto sedang membahas sesuatu tentang malam, nampaknya itu seperti nasehat.

"Kurang aman jika hanya sedikit orang saja."

"Sedikit? Mereka saja bertiga, lho." Tiga jari berdiri.

"Kita juga bertiga – Ryuto tidak dihitung karena anak kecil - ." Rin juga menunjukkan jemarinya. "Apalagi dengan kita yang masih sekolah."

Kekurangan yang sesekali dikatakan Kaito juga, ia selalu membantahnya; bahwa sekolah adalah tempat dimana otakmu lebih berfungsi dan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyibukkan.

Beberapa langkah lebih ke depan. "Tantangan yang besar itu tidak harus ditanggung orang yang lebih besar." Datar, namun mengandung percikan kesepakatan darinya.

"Jika kita tersesat, bagaimana? Apa kau yakin seorang guru bisa ikut mencari jalan keluarnya?"

Len nyaris tidak mendengarkan, berkat sesuatu yang lebih menarik gerutuannya hari ini.

"Kita tidak mungkin berlama-lama di hutan karena Slenderman, dia…."

Rin yang merangkul lengan kirinya.

.

Kerlip cetakan dedaunan diantara rongga mereka lebih indah dari khayalannya tentang gelap gulita, Len hampir menontonnya sepanjang perjalanan. Diseperempat jalan, alas dalam hutan memiliki jalur lurus seperti saat pencarian yang pertama. Senter yang tidak teratur pada setiap sinarnya, Rin disisinya memprotes perkataannya yang tanpa respon.

"Ini serius! Dia bisa membaur dengan pohon!" Senter dikendalikan, namun masih dalam cengkeraman Len. "Arahkan pada pepohonan!"

Di kanan-kiri, sederetan batang-batang gelap dengan variasi usia dan kondisi, terkadang muncul pergerakan hewan cepat yang memanjat ketika menjadi tersangka yang misterius. Len memerhatikan itu, suara-suara hewan malam juga. Tapi apa harus kisah khayalan itu berkembang bahkan oleh kebiasaan hutan sekecil ini?

"Bunyi itu adalah penipu, waspadalah."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang buruk dari hutan." Menepis arahan senter menjadi seperti pada awalnya, tujuan diperjelas sekarang. "Ini efek karena kita belum pernah pergi ke hutan di malam hari."

"Lalu yang namanya berkemah sewaktu kita masih SMP?"

"Ya, maksudku, berpetualang seperti ini." Diralat, kembali mengeluh soal Rin yang terlalu menempel seperti semula.

Len tidak memercayai mitos yang berpatok itu, membahas makhluk berjas rapi dengan sumber yang didapatkannya juga dari Ryuto – tapi dia tidak tahu nama hantu itu -, beberapa hari sebelum ke hutan di siang hari. Apanya yang unik dari makhluk itu?

Hanya penculik, pembunuh, sesuatu yang mencolok yang merekakatakan.

"Wah, hutannya gelap! Keren!"

"Ini mengundang Slenderman, bodoh!" Kepalan tegas pada Ryuto di depan mereka.

Dia menoleh, bergumam dan terbengong. Rin meninggikan gumaman lain yang agak tinggi; semacam kesombongan.

Jalurnya nyaris seperti persawahan, barangkali sesuatu membuat jalanannya menyempit. Senternya berusaha tahu sebuah pertanda ganjil, apapun itu, seperti bukti-bukti yang tak dipikirkannya lagi baru-baru ini; alat masak mainan dan sayatan pohon. Senter yang melompat-lompat, semak dan ranting-ranting patah tak tahu tempat, Len menyesali malam hari untuk pepohonan yang tidak mungkin dijelajahi seluknya.

"Len- _nii_ punya kucing, ya?" Ryuto menyimpulkan kedua tangannya dibelakang, lalu menoleh padanya.

Senter tak berencana menyoroti wajah itu, sejujurnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa Megpoid- _san_ yang membawanya?" Sinar yang tak dipedulikan, Ryuto berjalan mundur dan membuka lebar lengannya. "Seharusnya suruh aku yang membawanya."

Langkah kaki Len tidak begitu merasa dipermainkan ketika tiba-tiba agak melambat karena orang didepannya, tampang datarnya separuh tidak mengerti.

"Apa gunanya membawa kucing dalam misi?" Siku Rin yang menyudut ke pinggir sedikit menyingkirkan Len. "Seharusnya membawa hewan yang ada gunanya!"

"Ini bukan soal misi! Kucing 'kan lucu!"

"Temanmu jadi lambat ditemukannya gara-gara temannya lebih mementingkan teman barunya."

"Aku tidak begitu! Bagiku, Yuki itu temanku yang terpenting!" Menepuk dada. "Aku jadi malas bicara dengan Rin- _nee_ yang cerewet!" Kembali ke posisi semula.

Rin melipat lengan dengan gumaman yang pertama.

"Kucing Len- _nii_ itu pintar, lho." Len tergugah untuk pendapat yang sama itu. "Dia bisa menemukan kelerengku saat aku mencarinya."

"Yang benar saja."

Respon berbalik lagi, "Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja Rin- _nee_ hilangkan barang lalu banyak berbicara didepan kucing itu! Dan kucing itu akan….. gyaaa….." Dia terjebak jalanan terjal, sesuatu paling menonjol dibelakang sepatu putih yang berdiri. Lekukan ranting seukuran pergelangan tangannya.

Ryuto bangkit tanpa bantuan, "Aww, ranting bodoh ini…" Menendangnya untuk terakhir sebelum meneruskan langkah.

Len tidak mau ikut menahan tawa, ia ingin berpatok lagi pada bantuan senternya, tapi mereka mengganggu.

Rin yang melakukannya dengan mengejek, "Kasihan….."

"Tidak lucu!"

Ia berharap bisa benar-benar membiarkan mereka dan kelakuannya. Senter pada deretan sebaliknya, dan deskripsi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Ringkikan asing yang berbeda, seperti dari atas. Lagi-lagi terawang ke atas, siulan angin menyisir dan membunyikan derak dedaunan. Bulan secara sayup baru dapat ditengok.

Len kembali pada dirinya yang dijalanan. Satu pohon mempersempit dengan lebih condong, Rin sudah lebih dulu mengitar. Tapi itu tidak lama karena tiba-tiba meluas tak jauh dari batang pohon ini.

Semak besar yang rusak, diterobos sesuatu – dapat – seukuran dengan manusia, pangkal atasnya lebih menjadi korban. Senter terus memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang bisa didapat dan celah-celah gelapnya. Lambat laun mencurigai dalam jarak dekat.

"Hei, ikut aku….." Jemari merapat terayun vertikal, namun tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkannya.

"Apa kita akan ke sana?"

"Apa yang sedang kautemukan?"

Ia merasakan aura yang cukup, "Kurasa kita harus kearah sini juga."

"Apa kau gila?! Itu bisa jadi taktik Slenderman untuk mengelabui korbannya!" Dia menarik bahunya ke belakang, dan Len menoleh dengan keluhan persoalan itu melalui wajahnya.

"Ini objek yang menarik."

"Tadi kau sendiri bilang, "ini efek karena kita tidak pernah pergi ke hutan.""

"Ya, tapi semak yang rusak itu….."

"Di sana juga banyak semak-semak yang rusak." Ryuto menunjuk ke deretan sebelumnya.

Barangkali perubahan musim yang merusaknya, namun Len tetap ingin mencurigai jalanan selanjutnya dari semak rusak itu. "Semak-semak itu tidak punya jalan selurus yang tadi kitalalui. Tapi yang ini beda." Menggerai dedaunan yang menjuntai, jalur yang sama lebih kelam dari lingkup mereka hari ini. Sinar biru sangat sedikit di sana.

"Tetap tidak boleh! Tempat itu tidak baik!" Rin semakin mengajaknya mengelak, melewati Kiyoteru yang bahkan baru dilihatnya.

"Apa salahnya kita coba?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu bahaya yang mengancam! Terutama jika….."

"Kitakalahkan si Slenderman itu sama-sama!" Rin menyeru dengan gumaman, seolah kemampuan diluar manusia. "Jangan bermain-main!"

"Memangnya dia siapa? Manusia perusak yang tinggalnya di hutan?"

"Dia hantu! Pembunuh!"

"Kenapa harus dipercaya?"

Len sangat ingin membantah mitos yang mengganggunya, membetulkan pola pikir Rin menjadi Rin sebelum mengenal Slenderman. Ryuto sudah menyeru diantara mereka, tapi tidak didengar.

Lalu semuanya hanya berlanjut banyak pertimbangan, Rin tetap menjejali kelakuan Slenderman, dan ia kebingungan memilih jalan.

"Sebenarnya, kita akan pergi ke mana?" Seharusnya Kiyoteru menyadarkan sejak awal. Len dituntut mengambil jalan secepatnya.

"Ya sudah, kembali saja ke awal." Lain kali, jika ingat, ia akan mendatangi semak robek itu dan membongkar semua hal anehnya.

Dan tidak akan pernah melibatkan mereka yang mengikutinya.

Seperti hal yang sama terjadi, pepohonan tidak ada bedanya dari yang tadi, jalanan memiliki gelombang dipinggiran yang membelokkan mereka yang mengikuti jalur. Agak jauh, senter tetap bertugas, dan mereka semua tidak berkicau.

"Semakin sepi saja." Ryuto melipat lengan disisinya. "Len- _nii_ , bernyanyilah~."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Suara Len- _nii_ bagus, aku ingin lagu yang sewaktu di panggung itu…"

"Yang mana?"

"Memiliki unsur _rock_ didalamnya."

Len masih melirik, dan Ryuto tersenyum antusias. Mulut yang dipermainkan seperti mengunyah makanan ringan, alih-alih Rin yang memimpin menggantikan suara.

"Ayo, kita pulang~. Batalkan misi~."

Sudut bibir separuh tertarik dan mengernyit, Len melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Dan mencarinya dengan jutaan pasukan~."

Menunjuk secara tak sedap. "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Supaya kita tidak perlu repot-repot~."

"Suara Rin- _nee_ tidak enak! Hentikan!"

Rin tidak mendengar.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik tidak usah nyanyi!"

Ryuto tampaknya hendak merajuk, ia benci perkelahian anak-anak. Hendak mengedar lagi, namun kali ini rasanya ia kehilangan pengikut.

Dibelakangnya tanpa suara sepatu.

"Kiyoteru- _sensei_?" Setengah berbalik.

"Ada apa, Len- _nii_?"

Senter sudah berulang kali menelisik, terutama pada arah depan. Tidak ada.

"Eh, ke mana dia?" Rin memotong jaraknya dengan Ryuto.

Batang-batang cukup rumit, lebar dan kokoh. Apa ini efek dari tidak memerhatikan seseorang?

Dia keluar dari pepohonan yang menyilang, dibalik tubuhnya, tanpa penangkapan senter.

"Aku sedang mengeruk batang pohon supaya kita tidak tersesat."

Len cukup lega, niatnya supaya guru itu memberitahu kalau hendak pergi dibatalkan.

"Tapi daritadi rasanya kita berjalan lurus-lurus saja." Rin memojokkan.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Dan Len mendukung usaha itu.

.

Beberapa menit tanpa gang bercabang lain yang mencurigakan kecuali jika kau menerobos semua batang-batang pohon. Len bosan dengan segala kesunyian dan udara dingin, juga tujuan lain – menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan – belum tersampaikan.

Semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

Berkat terobosan senter yang setia pada setiap arah disamping tubuhnya, rerumputan tak berbunga tertanam setelah dilalui sesuatu, rerumputan yang membentuk jalan cukup leluasa.

"Rumputnya merata, bisa jadi ini bekas kendaraan." Tapi tanpa bekas ban.

Mereka tepat berhadapan dengan jalan itu. "Bukan, mungkin oleh barang yang menggelinding." Rin meniarap lutut.

"Atau sudah banyak orang yang datang ke sana." Len berpaling sekilas pada Kiyoteru untuk pendapat yang cukup disepakatinya. Rerumputan yang sudah berumur lebih. Semua orang mungkin mengunjunginya silih berganti, dan ia adalah selanjutnya.

"Hei, jangan meninggalkan kami seperti itu!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?"

Jalan ini tidak lama untuk bertemu dengan rumah kecil, lapisan kayu, agak runtuh. Ini persis seperti dalam kebanyakan film; rumah orang miskin.

Lebih dari itu, pintunya tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menarik atau sebuah tirai jika bingkai pintu memang bermasalah. Seperti macam bentuk kayu berserakan didalamnya. Senter baru menelisik balok kayu yang menyangga.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah ini merupakan jebakannya?" Rin membungkuk menuju balok yang terlantar. "Kita harus siapkan senjata."

Rin mengarah tak jauh dari Kiyoteru. "Slenderman itu apa?"

Ia sudah menduga, Rin pasti antusias dengan orang yang baru tahu. "Dia adalah hantu terkejam yang hobi menculik anak! Makanya, harus kitakalahkan!"

Len lebih dulu masuk. Macam bentuk kayu memang berserakan bersentuhan dengan dinding-dindingnya yang dari kayu. Yang lebih menarik, sekumpulan batang pohon sempurna saling menindih dan bertumpuk, berurutan.

"Periksalah." Ada kotak berukuran sedang berbahan kayu dengan serat berbulu diserong belakang gundukan batang-batang pohon, menyudut di sana.

"Senternya hanya ada satu." Rin sudah didekatnya.

Tas dialihkan ke depan tubuh, resleting diseluncurkan. "Masih ada, tapi hanya satu…." Singkat untuk mendapatkannya, senter yang serupa dengan yang menyala.

"Kenapa tidak selama diperjalanan tadi kauberikan?" Rin menatap senter digenggaman setelah menerimanya.

Len kembali dengan menyinari kotak, dan mengarah hingga mendekat.

"Aku juga ingin membantu! Berikan padaku!"

"Anak kecil – apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Tunggu saja diluar!"

"Aku ingin membantu Len- _nii_!"

Kotak cukup bermuatan banyak perlengkapan, macam-macam peralatan bangunan yang dipahaminya. Di bagian yang cukup dalam; pulpen, buku catatan keuangan, dan kalkulator. Mereka pasti membubuhkannya dalam satu tema, ia berpikir untuk bagian keuangan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Kiyoteru- _sensei_! Kukira Slenderman sedang meneror kita…"

"Aku masih merasakan sakit yang menjalar….."

"A-Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Jas yang Andakenakan sama seperti Slenderman!"

Tidak ada kode apapun sekalipun angka-angka berkeliaran dengan bentuk yang mencurigakan. Len berpikir bisa menjerumuskan buku catatan itu ke bentuk semula. Mengorek lagi bagian menurut instingnya, peralatan yang sama lagi. Apa yang unik dari ciri-ciri barang secara merata hanyalah nama si pemilik barang dengan seutas kertas beraksara disampul perekat bening.

Kumpulan nama pemilik barang yang sama, dia mungkin bangga dengan namanya.

"Aku mendapatkan bukti lain!" Lambat laun suara anak itu membesar, dengan sorotan senter dari sisi Len, menjelaskan penemuannya. "Ada diatas sana, ayo kita lihat!" Baju pada pundaknya direnggut seperti anak yang merengek pada ibunya. "Ayo, kita lihat!"

Ia akan terus menghabiskan menit-menitnya di sini dan menggenggam barang yang asing baginya, diteliti fungsinya.

"Memangnya itu apa?"

"Seperti sebuah baju yang mencurigakan!" Ryuto menjauhinya, dan itu aneh. "Semuanya, lihatlah!" Mengacungkan silau senter.

Rin tidak menggendong balok kayu lagi. "Hii, ada sesuatu di bajunya!"

"Itu darah. Ya, 'kan?" Kiyoteru membetulkan pinggiran kacamatanya.

"Eh, iya, kayunya juga kena darah!"

Len menutup kotak menjadi seperti semula, mereka mendiskusikan sambil tertengadah. Senternya ikut menyoroti, tampak seperti jas hitam yang dikenakan Kiyoteru, bergulung seperti baju jemuran, namun dalam gaya abstrak.

"Kenapa bisa ada baju di tempat seperti ini?"

Kiyoteru meraih pinggang. "Hawanya seperti perkumpulan kayu."

"Memang semuanya dari kayu, kok." Senter dari Ryuto membantu mengedar. Gergaji, kalender, dan gergaji model lain yang menggantung di dinding. Len membandingkannya dengan pakaian diatas.

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini….." Gelombang suara Rin bergetar. "Banyak barang-barang aneh."

"Tidak aneh! Itu 'kan hanya peralatan membangun rumah!"

Ia sudah bosan dengan semua yang merekadebatkan seperti di sepanjang jalan, meski kelihatannya Rin selalu meremehkan Ryuto.

Para penghuninya sudah jelas berkaitan dengan hutan, seperti para penebang pohon. Len menyetujuinya, tapi untuk apa penebang pohon menggunakan pakaian formal?

"Mungkin itu milik orang yang lebih terhormat diantara mereka atau apalah itu." Itu hanya hasil bayangan, Kiyoteru mengangkat bahu dan mengatakan tontonan televisi yang menunjukannya.

"Semacam pemimpin mereka?" Entah kenapa, ia merasa beruntung ketika gumamannya tidak diacuhkan.

Semuanya sudah terbuka lebar ditelisik kecuali satu objek. "Para penebang adalah karyawannya." Kumpulan batang-batang yang tertidur. "Baiklah, kalianturunkan jas itu, ya. Aku akan memeriksa hal lain." Cahaya lingkar menuduh balok kayu yang berdiri di sudut, Rin lebih dulu menoleh ke sana. Dan ia rasa semua yang merekalakukan sudah cukup untuk mengizinkannya membongkar barang.

Batang yang teratas diputar, tubuh mereka yang tidak rata memang menyusahkan. Len keberatan untuk memeriksa yang lain, bobotnya diluar khayalan, ia tidak bisa menyusahkan siapapun. Berganti dengan menyinari sela-sela pada dua ujung, rasanya memang kurang cukup terutama jika himpitan itu memang normal. Lapisan epidermisnya, lekukan dan kecacatannya. Lapisan itu akhirnya menunjukkan warna yang berbeda.

Pada batang pertengahan, pada permulaan yang tak jauh – mungkin seperempat – dari ujung, lukisan darah.

"Bagaimana dengan jasnya?"

"Tidak ada dompet, atau sesobek kertas apapun…"

Rin berkomentar untuk saku yang diselundupkan tangannya, Kiyoteru menggamit kerah yang dibeberkan.

"Darahnya ada dibelakang." Ryuto nyaris mengelilinginya.

Len mengulanginya dengan tangannya, semua saku dan lapisan terdalamnya. Jas dikembalikan, "Aku menemukan darah pada batangnya." Telunjuk menghela ke belakang.

"Len- _nii_ , lihatlah!"

Ryuto menyinari sudut, tempat yang sama semula bersandar balok kayu yang tinggi. Dia memainkan panik kakinya, turun untuk mengambil penemuannya dan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa tertariknya.

Perlengkapan mainan memasak persis seperti siang yang lalu merekatemui. Warnanya, noda, dan bentuknya.

"Mungkin ini milik orang lain karena tidak mungkin orang yang hilang yang memindahkannya."

"Atau orang yang peduli!" Kening Len berkerut untuk asumsi aneh Ryuto.

"Peduli pada barang semacam ini?"

Rin bersedekap. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Itu 'kan hanya mainan anak-anak."

"Tidak semua benda menjadi bukti."

"Tapi _Sensei_ , ini mainan Yuki."

Ia keluar dari percakapan mereka, dan Ryuto yang sesekali membutuhkan anggukan Len. Semua yang disimpulkan dari gubuk ini; tidak lama sudah dikunjungi orang sebelumnya dan darah itu sudah lama membeku lalu berubah warna.

Batang yang bersembunyi dari darah kurang lebih sama, menjauhi mereka beberapa langkah.

"Darah dengan mainan memasak itu memang tidak ada hubungannya!" Menjawab salah satu diantara mereka – Len melupakan warna suaranya - , rasanya memang seperti kesimpulan yang seenaknya. Ia hanya masih tidak yakin soal masakan itu, meski memang rasanya agak bergetar ketika melihatnya berpindah kemari.

"Oh ya, katanya dia punya paman yang bekerja di dunia hutan." Ia benar saat menoleh – Ryuto mengarah padanya. "Jadi bisa saja dia yang memindahkannya."

"Apa dia masih sempat menyimpannya ketika sedang membantu mencari keponakannya yang hilang?" Ada beberapa kemungkinan kalimat faktanya dibantah. "Lagipula, - kata ibunya – mereka hanya sekedar kenal lewat."

"Tapi apa pamannya memang benar-benar mencarinya?" Kiyoteru berhasil membuatnya ragu, ia berdecak, menargetkan sang paman untuk dikunjungi keesokan hari.

"Kita akan mengesampingkan mainan itu." Len berat langkah untuk bersandar pada teman pelampiasan pikirannya; balok kayu yang berdiri. Kepercayaannya terpecah pada barang-barang ganjil itu. Cahaya meluncur secara vertikal dari pertengahan, sebuah angka mengubah energi kakinya.

Hanya angka 22.

Dari ukiran yang ditekan paksa dari paku, liku tak teratur. Semuatan telapak tangan – Len mengukurnya -, serat yang kasar sudah lembek seiring waktu.

"Aku menemukan darah pada batang, jika ditarik sedikit lagi pasti lebih terlihat." Rin menemukan hal yang sudah ditemukan Len, namun mereka tampak baru menyadarinya.

"Mungkin ini bisa ada hubungannya dengan jas itu." Jas hitam terlantar berseberangan vertikal dengan jendela kecil bermatrik.

Ia kembali menyimpulkan dengan bahan yang disetujuinya; jas berdarah, batang berdarah, dan nomor 22. Jika pemilik jas itu adalah orang yang lebih diatas para karyawan lain dan mengalami luka besar dipunggungnya, lalu batang itu tidak jauh dari tragedi itu. Nomor 22 hanyalah nomor biasa saja.

"Ini pasti ulah Slenderman! Dia juga memakai jas!"

"Tapi tidak mungkin jasnya bisa dilepas, 'kan?"

"Betul juga, sih, tapi tetap saja itu aneh."

"Darah pada batang tepat agak ke bawah dan darah pada jas itu berada di punggungnya, dia bersandar." Kiyoteru menjadi teman yang paling berfungsi baginya. Len mengiyakan, Rin menutup mulut; kalah.

Nomor 22 diperhatikan lagi. Nomor yang satu-satunya berada di sini, tanpa keterangan lain yang ikut menunjuknya, kecuali sebuah kalimat setengah senti penggaris, dicoret dengan tinta hitam, tersamarkan oleh usia dan kualitas tinta.

Melanjutkan lurus sesuai urutan.

Perintah untuk berjalan, lagi-lagi bukti tanpa kaitan. Len memutar semuanya, kemana ia harus percaya?

Dan sebuah pertanyaan yang memojokkan segala bukti yang ada; apa hubungannya dengan anak yang hilang itu?

"Kita akan mencoba mengikuti petunjuk ini dulu." Terakhir kali jemarinya merenggang menyentuh ukiran.

"Apa maksudmu? Ukiran apa?"

Kembali pada lingkup cahaya biru, di hutan ini, semuanya berkeliaran; tak ada yang bisa lurus. Pohon-pohon terlalu banyak merenggang, ia keluar dari perbatasan menuju jalan.

Melanjutkan lurus sesuai urutan. 'Melanjutkan lurus' menyuruhmu berjalan. Ia mencari maksud, 'sesuai urutan.'

"Hei, kita mau ke mana?"

Jalan pengembalian ini sepanjang yang merekalalui sebaliknya, Len berpaling ke belakang. Mereka sudah bertanya-tanya, ia berfokus pada dirinya, melongok sambil berjinjit untuk alam pendukung dibelakang mereka. Lalu tepat jatuh pada pengokoh gubuk itu. Tidak, gubuk itu tidak menentukan jalur selanjutnya, pepohonan berserakan.

Len sudah muncul lebih dulu dibelokkan jalan.

Melanjutkan lurus sesuai urutan.

Kembali pada jalanan yang dari awal menghantarkan mereka, senter diarahkan, jalur yang masih panjang. Bisa saja jalanan yang dimaksud ini sebentar lagi akan memiliki ujung. Mereka sudah berhamburan dan ia menjadi terbelakang.

"Ini… sama seperti sayatan yang waktu itu kitatemukan! Len- _nii_ , lihatlah!" Ia sudah beraksi seiring seruan itu.

"Pohon yang didepannya juga sama!"

"Satu, dua, tiga….."

"Kalian, jangan meninggalkan kami!"

.

Dua puluh dua, ia terbelalak di tengah napas tersengal, merentangkan lengan ke pinggir, jemari merenggang dibawah tanda.

Sayatan yang sama berulang kali, urutan yang teratur. Cahaya biru mencolok yang bagai pembakaran bahan bakar untuk kereta api yang merekaperselisihkan – kecuali Len – sudah hadir dengan tanah kosongnya. Cahaya biru lebih terjatuh di sini.

"Ini maksudnya, tempat apa?" Len menggeleng lesu ketika Kiyoteru beralih ke sisinya. "Bagaimana dengan semua yang kitatemukan? Apa itu hanya barang biasa saja?"

Tas yang dicengkeram, lantas Rin memisahkan mereka. "Aku melihat sosok-sosok tinggi di sana….."

"Hutannya lebih berkelip, ya. Keren." Ryuto nyaris ke tengah.

"Sosok-sosok yang bercahaya dengan lampu senter, ya."

"A-Apa? Tapi mereka menyoroti kita!"

Bukan saatnya mitos itu lagi, ia ingin membuktikannya. "Aku akan melawannya dengan sorotan senter juga."

"Jangan! Kau bisa mati!"

Semak-semak berderak, Rin menambah gumaman ketakutan.

"Slenderman punya senter? Dia keren."

"Bisa saja itu adalah orang-orang jahat!" Tasnya direnggut, Len menepis kasar namun masih menyangkut. "Kita tunggu saja kejadiannya di sini!"

"Itu terlalu lama!"

"Mereka hampir dekat, bodoh!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kita harus berwaspada!"

Lingkar senter bertambah, melalui tubuhnya setelah warna mereka lebih menyala dari gelap.

"Kalian?!" Ungkapan bersamaan dari Len dan Rin, ia mencerahkan permukaan wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Kau ini, silau, tahu!" Kaito membalasnya.

Mereka tidak berbeda dari dirinya; tidak memahami sebuah kejadian. Secara berseberangan mempertanyakan, tentang munculnya di sini, kejadian yang secara kebetulan, Len termangu bersama semua penemuan yang ditinggalkannya.

"Kami mengikuti kode 22 dengan sayatan."

"Kami juga seperti itu!" Rin mengangguk cukup banyak, selangkah lebih didepannya.

Mereka bertiga yang berderet saling berpandangan. "Di mana kalian menemukan kodenya?" Senter yang dicengkeram Gakupo mengintogerasi dari ketinggian bertepatan dengan kepalanya, menunjuk pada Rin.

Hanya Len yang meraba kode itu. "Di balok kayu yang menyangga, dan sebuah kalimat dibawahnya."

"Kita menemukannya di tembok." Gumi seperti bangga ketika mengatakannya. "Di rumah bekas yang terbuat dari kayu…"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Itu rumah yang sama seperti yang kamisinggahi tadi!"

Diam lagi, beku dengan rujukan ekspresi yang setema. Ia meminta sesuatu yang kurang dari mereka dengan matanya, ketidakmengertian dan hal lain yang menggantung begitu saja. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Mereka mungkin sudah memuati tanah kosong itu, Gakupo setengah berkacak pinggang. "Apa rumah yang kaliandatangi itu terselip mayat seorang pria di sudut ruangan?"

"Hii~, seorang mayat?" Rin merenggangkan jemari di depan mulut.

"Banyak darah di baju dan batang pohon!" Ryuto menghebohkannya di depan Rin.

"Wah, ternyata kisahnya berbeda, ya." Gumi menggilirkan wajahnya pada sekeliling. "Mayat itu ditemukan oleh Nekocchi, lho. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa mengendus bau di tengah kami mencarinya asalnya."

Kaito disisi gadis bersurai hijau hanya melirik. "Sepertinya kau sangat senang, ya."

"Tidak kusangka pekerjaan detektif akan semenegangkan ini meskipun aku tidak menemukan Slenderman sedikitpun…" Aura pada Rin, tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Pasti ada, tapi belum ketemu!"

Len berpisah dengan semua yang merekabicarakan, menyinggung perjalanan mereka. Menyisir rambut dari depan dengan jemari, barangkali kesadarannya tidak cepat pulih seperti mereka semua.

Kiyoteru juga tidak mengikuti keramaian, sedari tadi, bahkan bisa saja lebih serius dari dirinya. Ia menyukai itu jika sama-sama berpikir kasus ini begitu rumit dan masih harus diselesaikan.

Padahal – seharusnya – masih banyak orang-orang yang mesti diwawancarai, tentang hutan ini, rumah itu, juga sayatan-sayatan anehnya. Atau observasi seputar hutan. Baiklah, Len payah.

"Ada sepatu anak kecil di sini." Satu sorotan senter dengan suara Kaito.

"Itu sebelah sepatu yang kutemukan beberapa hari yang lalu di belakang sekolahku!"

Mereka memang menjurus ke sana, Kaito menghampirinya, tampang mereka tidak beresonansi dengannya.

Padahal jika mereka tahu; ini langkah yang mengecoh baginya.

"Bagian yang sama – sebelah kiri?" Dia memungutnya, bagian depan dan belakang silih berganti.

Ia ikut ke sana, "Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi persis seperti itu." Pedampingan merah muda dan biru muda, sudah dipakai, semburat di lapisan pelindung atap kaki.

"Yang benar? Kapan dia pergi ke sekolah Len _-nii_?"

"Tidak tahu." Kembali tegak. "Bisa saja seseorang melemparnya ke mari."

Rin mengeluarkan dirinya dari kerumunan. "Melemparnya di tengah belitan pepohonan? Itu tidak mungkin!" Tangan melesat di depan, miring ke bawah. "Lagipula, seseorang tidak mungkin membawanya dengan percuma!"

"Milik orang lain, keterangan yang sudah cukup bagiku." Menjatuhkan sepatu setelah berdiri. Tanpa kepercayaan yang kuat.

Menengadah. "Sudah cukup?" Ia benci untuk buktinya yang dicemooh. "Bagaimana dengan bukti lain yang muncul juga? Apa dia memang punya kembaran?"

"Kau harus pandai membedakan."

"Tapi sepatu itu memang milik Yuki."

"Itu agak aneh; dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hilang ke hutan, begitu?"

"Bagiku, semua yang kitatemukan itu aneh!" Rin lebih menyala lagi, menyedot mata semua orang. Kali ini tepat menuju pada kebingungannya, diam-diam ia mengagumi. "Kenapa kode angka yang kitalihat bisa sama?"

Gakupo melirik, entah pada siapa. "Jadi sayatan-sayatan yang kitaikuti itu….."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus utama kita!" Rin benar, ia mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang, para penebang menandai pohonnya, 'kan?" Gumi merangkul menyilang sang Nekocchi.

"Ya, tapi apa harus…."

"Dia menghilang tanpa jejak!" Suara agak tinggi dari sebelumnya, ketakutannya seperti tidak dibuat-buat.

"Sesuatu telah mempermainkan kita!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gomen-nee…. MA-E, ini benar-benar diluar harapan saya! *menjerit dalam hati*. Niat ending pengen si Rin yang merengek pulang, tapi skip akhir ini emang buru-buru dibikin karena sudah sangat melanggar jadwal, arrrgghhh…. Jadwal dua minggu yang gagal!**

 **Endingnya sengaja menggantung, karena itu udah jadi ide awal saya (Readers : Tapi kok mirip digantung-gantung, ya?/ Gw : Itu jemuran gw belum dijait). Saya minta maaf bila diantara Anda ada yang menunggunya (kege-er-an, lu) dan chapter depan bakalan terbit akhir bulan, karena gw mau ikutan challenge bermutu!**

 **Kasusnya bukan orang ilang lagi, bakal ada kasus pembunuhan. Gw harap gak seburuk ini :').**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Omake

.

Len kurang mematut untuk beberapa hal; setelah seputar para penebang kayu, wawancara secara berkaitan, "Kami tidak bisa menemukannya." Dan kegagalannya menemukan bukti dan menyambungkannya dengan data.

Bahkan data saja tidak terlampir, mereka mengatakan remah-remah dari anak yang hilang itu, remah-remah yang berhamburan.

"Te-rima kasih, sudah membantu." Sang ibu tertohok dengan isakannya.

Ia menunduk sekilas, mereka berurutan sebelum memberikan salam perpisahan.

Kegagalan itu meresap ketika mendahului untuk pergi.

"Dia menghilang dengan misterius! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Slenderman!" Rin sudah beriringan dengannya.

"Len- _nii_ , apa kita bisa mencarinya lagi?"

"Entahlah."

"Sampai berapa kali kalian menelusuri hutan? Sampai hutan digunduli pun dia tidak akan….."

"Jangan bilang begitu! Dia pasti akan ketemu!"

Len terdesak dalam permainan.

.


	4. Kasus Keempat : Trigonometri

Kasus Keempat : Trigonometri

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap tengkurap di sana, Kagamine _-san_?" Segerombolan tungkai sepatu dengan alas sepatu sudah dua kali disaksikannya di tempat.

"Aku ingin beristirahat….." Len paling terbelakang diantara mereka, murid-murid yang terangkum dalam kelasnya. Guru olahraga dipinggir garis lapangan, tetap di situ.

Dan tetap dengan sikap tajamnya.

"Nilaimu dikurangi!" Entah kenapa ia tidak peduli; sekarang semuanya menjauh.

Otaknya lelah dengan aksi organisasi tersembunyi, dan Rin yang selalu memenuhi jadwal berduet berkat mengatakan, "Kami akan selalu ada di panggung." Ia tahu, semuanya akan selesai jika kedua perkumpulan saling bersahabat, seperti yang diinginkannya.

Kasus padat waktu untuk didatangi, seharusnya ia bahagia karena ini merupakan _genre_ yang ingin digelutinya. Tapi dua orang yang diatasnya itu menyelangi diam dengan kekonyolan, terkadang bahannya adalah dirinya.

Siswa lain secara terpisah melintas dengan kecepatan lari yang berbeda, agak membosankan daripada yang kedua. Siswi-siswi yang melangkah menyapa dan mengomentari perbuatannya, Len tidak membalas apapun sekalipun mereka mengingatkannya pada harga diri dan profesinya.

Olahraga bukan pelajaran kesukaannya, pengurus kurikulum tidak mengerti dirinya.

"Aku lelah….." Rinto, teman yang kadang menghilang, baru ambruk disisi kirinya dengan berawal dari lututnya.

Terkadang orang ini selalu disamakan dengan dirinya meski ia sudah bilang berulang kali dalam pola penataan rambut – sangatlah berbeda. Rinto menggunakan 'kebanggan' itu dengan menyanyikan lagu asli dari Len.

"Aku sudah tiga putaran, lho." Gestur tiga jari. "Kau payah – setengah putaran saja sudah jatuh." Membenturkan kepalan pada bahu.

Ujung telapak tangan menekuk menekan tanah mulus, masih di tempat itu setelah terbangun. "Olahraga selalu diawali dengan mengelilingi lapangan, membosankan."

"Kemarin di ruangan olahraga. Main basket."

"Oh." Ia tidak ingat kegiatannya diluar pada hari itu. Murid-murid sudah melebur di lapangan, menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Olahraga memang membosankan, tapi kita tidak bisa menghindarinya." Dia tersenyum apa adanya, Len tidak bisa membaca maknanya.

"Aku selalu berolahraga setiap hari, dari pekerjaanku – tidak berhenti berkeliaran - ." Lirikan. "Mereka harusnya mengerti."

Dan ia rasa, meski Rinto mengunjunginya kemari, nampaknya dia tidak menyinarinya sebagai pembentak menuju zona luar.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Crime, School Life**

 **Characters : Sf A2 Miki, Lily**

 **Note : Maksud 'menghilang' dari Rinto adalah teman selintas, yang bertemu jika hanya membutuhkan atau sekedar reflek.**

 **Summary : Anak pemilik pabrik es, hobi berkeliling dalam pabrik, benci pelajaran matematika adalah terduga yang dipilih Len.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mereka melingkar menaati permintaan dan sesekali Len mencuri pandang; bagaimana tiap raut tenggelam dalam alur yang diucapkan si pemilik pabrik es.

Para karyawan yang terbunuh sudah ditemukan kemarin, mereka bersembunyi dibalik kumpulan es yang terbungkus. Karyawan lain mengatakan jumlahnya bertambah, ditemukan juga di tempat itu. Barangkali si pembunuh gagal belajar dari pengalaman, pikir Len, ramalan mengerikan bahwa korban bisa bertambah masih dirangkul mereka.

Ini semacam pembunuhan berantai; tapi ia berasumsi bahwa si pembunuh tidak lebih dari orang biasa, sekalipun belum didapatkan orang yang mencurigakan.

Karena seperti yang pernah dibacanya dalam sebuah cerita fiksi yang panjang, pembunuh berantai menggunakan motif yang sama dalam gurat pembunuhannya.

"Aku berharap kalian mendapatkan petunjuk sebanyak-banyaknya." Sang pemilik pabrik berbalik untuk pergi, setelah dia banyak menunjukkan ruangan dan menjamin tidak akan mengganggu para pekerja.

Mereka berpakaian tebal dan tidak seharusnya jaket bermain dalam musim salju bohongan. Ia risih ketika ketika justru pakaian semacam ini malah membuatnya merasa tidak setara dengan mereka, entah kenapa.

"Kita berpencar." Gakupo memandang dua orang secara berurutan. "Tidak sembarangan petunjuk bisa diambil."

"Tentu saja, kami tahu itu." Jemari dikibaskan, berlagak sombong dari ritmenya bagi Len. "Ya, 'kan?" Dia meminta persetujuan padanya.

"Ya." Setengah berpaling.

.

* * *

.

Kaito dan Gakupo menyiratkan dari cara mereka menyambut kemunculannya hanya dari tatapan, menyuruhnya bergegas lebih cepat dengan latar yang tak berubah; di lantai kotak-kotak pengangkut es yang disusun bersentuhan dengan tembok, jarang dipijak para karyawan.

"Telat."

"Banyak keanehan yang kucatat di sini." Lembaran dibuka asal, urutan keganjalan disekitar para pegawai dan ruangan. Mereka berdua juga mencatat, ini tidak direncanakan.

"Waw, lebih banyak dariku." Kaito tidak benar-benar tulus memujinya, ia menunjukkan seringaian.

"Dimulai dariku." Gakupo membeberkan catatan semua yang ditemukannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku mewawancarai seorang karyawan, dia bilang; ada satu karyawan yang ditakuti mereka."

"Maksudmu pembully?"

Mengangguk pada Kaito. "Dia tidak menyakiti para karyawan lain lagi sejak tahu kematian dua temannya."

"Ternyata keberaniannya menyusut…."

"Siapapun akan sedih kalau seorang teman mati, _baka_." Len berani mendongak, merasa paling benar.

"Seharusnya bisa mencari teman yang lain, tapi dia akan kesulitan bergaul karena terlanjur jahat."

"Yah, aku juga tahu." Membuang muka.

"Kurasa kesendiriannya itu mencurigakan." Gakupo menunduk ke bawah pada bukunya. "Dia tidak berbaur dengan yang lain tapi sikapnya masih kasar."

Liukan tinta itu begitu singkat jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

"Dia selalu menghilang tanpa sebab, itu yang lebih mencurigakan."

Dahinya berkerut, "Terbalik, seharusnya korban bully yang membunuh pembully."

Kaito mengibas lembaran-lembaran bukunya ditengah gumaman. "Aku juga mencurigai seorang karyawan, tapi dia perempuan."

Satu lagi, pencarian yang berbeda dengannya.

"Dia mengangkut bungkusan es saat harus menatanya dan mengeluarkannya. Mayat-mayat yang ditemukan ada di ruangan itu, 'kan? Aku bingung; dia tidak mencium bau mayat."

"Wah, dua pendapat yang saling berkaitan." Len mengintip dua buku tulis di tengah mereka menyamakan sisi lain yang mungkin bisa menyatukan. Hanya satu paragraf yang singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Pasti beda juga, ya."

"I-Iya…." Ia ragu jika mereka tidak akan mengejeknya setelah ini. "Ada seorang gadis yang berkeliling di tengah para karyawan yang bekerja."

"Maksudmu, anaknya pemilik pabrik ini?"

Berpaling pada Kaito. "Anaknya?"

"Ayahnya saja selalu berkeliling. Kau mau mencurigai sifat turunan, ya?"

Len belum mendapat informasi apapun mengenai orang-orang selain hanya hasil pengamatan dan mencatat semua keanehan yang ditemukannya.

Ia tidak berpikir apapun tentang pengumpulan petunjuk didepan dua orang dengan tampang menunggu jawaban separuh meremehkan ini.

"Dia berkeliling tidak jelas, tapi tidak berbicara dengan karyawan satu pun."

Kaito dan Gakupo saling berpandangan, "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Aku punya banyak keanehan." Kepala buku dijepit jemari, tulisannya tepat didepan mereka.

"Setahuku, pinggiran mesin berdarah karena telunjuk seorang karyawan yang tergores." Kaito menyentuh menurun secara vertikal urutan 'keanehan' dengan telunjuknya.

"Gadis itu membuang es karena mendapat suruhan dari seorang karyawan yang kuwawancarai."

"Mereka berkumpul ditengah es yang mencair karena diduga airnya mentah….."

Baiklah, mereka memecahkan semua yang harusnya dipecahkannya, tapi tidak semua.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan gadis itu?" Buku diturunkan setelah pertanyaan itu dan seorang karyawan yang lewat dibelakang punggungnya.

Len tidak mematok pada sebuah perasaan. "Mungkin ada beberapa poin di sini yang tidak kuketahui." Hanya tiga poin dihitung dari bawah. "Kalian juga sama-sama aneh!" Ia bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu.

"Kau, kurasa si pembully itu menyendiri karena dia terkenang dengan teman-temannya!"

"Lalu kau," khusu Kaito,ditunjuk, "mungkin mayat-mayatnya sudah tanpa jejak karena penemuan itu sudah lewat dua hari yang lalu!"

"Yah, aku bisa merekam diam-diam kegiatan menyendirinya nanti."

"Jika dia perempuan, seharusnya dia menganggap; gudang itu berhantu atau apalah itu."

Len merasa memiliki kedudukan setara sekarang, berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi kau, kemana gadis itu berkeliling?"

Tubuhnya serasa ingin merosot. "Saat itu aku sibuk mencari bukti-bukti."

Kaito mengerling padanya. "Kau tahu, tidak semua petunjuk-petunjuk harus dipercaya. Pandai-pandailah memaknai sesuatu."

Len ingat pelajaran itu, pengalaman mereka yang berulang kali tertipu oleh angka-angka.

.

* * *

.

Len tidak berniat mengikuti kesalahannya. Semua gambar ruangan yang diambilnya untuk membayangkan peran tersangka pilihannya selain tempat yang lebih banyak dipijak kaki. Setiap satu ruangan memiliki dua gambar; jarak jauh dan dekat namun tidak semuanya karena berdasarkan luas ruangan itu sendiri.

Kelas agak diam setelah kesendiriannya memakan pengamatannya didepan kaca kamera, Len baru menyadari bahwa hampir orang-orang di kelas ini menghilang.

Mereka mungkin berkeliaran, itu tidak aneh lagi.

Semua ruangan yang dipotretnya sepi, ia memerankan tentang gadis itu yang berkeliaran dengan khayalnya. Atau kecacatan pada mesin setelah gadis itu datang.

"Len- _kun_ ~." Rinto menyergap bahunya, menghentak dan menarik.

"Diamlah."

Jenjang kakinya terlipat tertindih diatas meja. Dan senyuman itu, ia meninggalkan sosok itu menuju gambar-gambar.

"Kamera punya siapa itu? Kenapa yang difoto itu seperti sebuah….."

Ruangan kali ini membosankan dan tak ada menariknya. Kumpulan es yang dikelompokkan dalam plastik sebesar perut dan masing kotak menampung beberapa bungkusan.

"Apa bagusnya es-es itu?"

Persegi termometer yang tertempel di dinding – gambarnya – diambil tanpa tahu maksud, memang sama-sama tidak menarik. Gambar diperdekat, pada angka derajat dan berdirinya benda kotak itu.

"Kau ini aneh." Rinto baru dapat ditelisik setelah muncul dipinggirnya. Mengambil kursi kosong didepannya.

"Terserah kau."

"Dan membosankan."

Gambar yang diperdekat berhenti digoyangkan ibu jari. "Kalau begitu, pergilah."

Rinto tidak akan bisa sepakat dengan kesendiriannya. "Kau bisa dinilai buruk oleh teman-temanmu." Selesu kucing yang memelas.

Derajat gudang es adalah -50, seperti yang pernah dipelajarinya dulu, dalam soal cerita – matematika dan asumsi gurunya. Pengaruhnya pada kekuatan es tetap membeku, lalu kenapa bisa dinaikkan diatas nol derajat dari yang seharusnya?

Ada coretan kecil oleh spidol, merenggang pada garis dua huruf yang melekat berlanjut menjadi satu pada cangkang termometer.

Kamera perak sedatar permukaan meja karena Rinto menekan pinggiran teratas.

"Wah, apaan itu? Bom, ya."

"Ini termometer." Tusukan mata sedingin es untuk komentar tak berisi mengenai termometer, Rinto bermain-main.

Memijat dua pinggiran kamera, tempat ini akan ditandainya sementara, setelah beberapa ruangan mayoritas para karyawan bekerja di sana.

Siku pada lekukan tangan untuk tumpuan dagunya. "Selain penyanyi lokal, kau punya pekerjaan lain lagi, ya."

Len mengamatinya sebagai pengusik. "Entahlah."

"Foto-foto itu seperti di tempat pengolahan. Itu pekerjaan sampingan juga?"

"Bukan." Sampai kapanpun, semua orang tidak boleh mengetahui dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Sekarang nampaknya agak tercemar.

.

* * *

.

Biasanya istirahat adalah jam yang menyenangkan ketika kau bisa dengan seenaknya merangkai lirik lagu pada instrument yang telah tersusun.

Rinto menghelanya berjalan seperti yang lainnya, tapi ia merasa – ini tidak lebih dari acara memamerkan diri, "temanku seorang penyanyi, kita mirip, 'kan?" seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kita akan mencari makan?"

"Begitulah, kita coba menu lain."

Sesuatu yang samar dalam benaknya, disepanjang gang lebar melewati berulang kali pintu-pintu kelas yang terbuka, hanyalah aroma renyah kulit roti dan bagaimana meja-meja bundar menetap secara abstrak.

Pemandangan lain yang dilingkup gang ini, yang terjadi pada orang-orang, salah satunya telah merusak langkahnya.

Gadis bersurai merah berlari bahagia pada kedua temannya.

"Kau tahu siapa gadis itu?"

"Yang rambut merah itu?"

Mengangguk.

"Itu Miki, teman sekelas kita. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" Len tidak perlu menebak raut meremehkan itu, gadis itu sejalur dengannya, menjauh ke depan.

"Gadis itu seperti yang kemarin berkeliling di pabrik."

"Hah, berkeliling di pabrik?"

"Eh?"

Rinto mencurigainya, tidak lebih seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Jangan membuang waktu."

"Tunggu, Len- _kun_!"

.

* * *

.

Orang-orang bercampur aduk dalam keluasan lapangan, Len mencari tujuan diantara mereka. Gadis berambut merah itu berulang kali terhalangi beberapa yang berjalan, ia menyeruak.

Hampir, tas punggung yang sejenis dengan yang lainnya berhenti tepat didepannya. Surai itu bergilir lincah seperti energi dalam tubuhnya, tapi Len bisa membuatnya berhenti.

Dia menoleh dan Len menarik tangannya dari pundak berlapis strap tas.

"Aku Kagamine Len, ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu dan pulang bersamamu."

Jawaban mimik sama seperti rasa tak sedap hati Len, dia merenyahkannya dengan tawa singkat. "Kita ini sekelas, lho! Dasar penghafal lirik lagu!"

Seolah kekosongan disampingnya, Len tidak ragu memulai jejak.

"Salah satu lagumu termasuk daftar yang sering kuulang." Tersenyum percaya diri. "Lagu pertemanan palsu memang mirip dengan hidupku!"

Miki menjelaskan bagian dalam lirik menurut yang ditangkapnya, itu hampir mendekati, tapi ia menolak jika pertemanan yang dimaksud dalam lagu itu artinya tidak memiliki teman satu pun.

"Oh ya, mengenai tujuanku sebenarnya." Suaranya bercampur dengan roda-roda yang menggilas aspal. "Pabrik milik ayahmu sedang terjadi kasus semacam pembantaian."

Merenung untuk beberapa detik. "Aku juga tahu, rasanya miris mendengarnya. Beberapa pekerja mengundurkan diri."

Len mengangguk, jumlah mereka dalam bayangnya – padahal – mampu memadati ruangan.

Agak menengadah. "Tahu darimana?"

"Aku datang ke sana. Ayahmu yang menceritakannya."

Siswa yang sejalur terpisah hanya tiga, pada gang diantara rumah. Jalur ini menghubungkan rumahnya dan pabrik di cabang lain.

"Dia bilang itu pembunuhan beruntun – meski sudah kubilang; motifnya berbeda - . Tempo antara korban dan pekerja lain hanya dua hari. Pelakunya pasti tidak jauh dari kawasan pabrik." Len terlihat seolah bekerja sama dengan perempuan yang diteliti dari seluk beluk gerakan tubuhnya.

"Berita semacam itu memang sudah tersebar, sih. Tapi tidak pernah masuk televisi." Kaki dipermainkan, melompat-lompat dalam gaya berjalannya, mengulum melodi asing garapan orang lain.

"Apa gudang es menjadi tempat yang menakutkan?"

"Kulihat orang-orang masih mengunjungi itu. Mungkin karena sebuah paksaan."

"Apa kau merasakan perubahan nyata dari pabrik yang biasanya berjalan normal?"

"Ya, itu karena banyak diantara mereka yang mengalami peralihan tugas." Langkah bersenang-senang itu dihentikan.

Len gagal menemukan keganjilan, melirik sekilas lalu kembali ke depan. "Korbannya sudah mencapai enam. Apa para polisi juga bekerja mengatasinya?"

Mengurung dagu diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Aku pernah melihat sekelompok berseragam itu memasuki pabrik."

Ada pertigaan, sebentar lagi.

"Para polisi memang membantu tapi berwaspadalah, mungkin pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran dalam pabrik." Senyuman kepercayaan yang tidak beresonansi dengan keadaan Len.

Seperti kau, ejeknya dalam batin.

"Kau sendiri pernah ke sana, 'kan? Aku melihatmu berkeliling, kau sedang membantu mereka, ya."

Miki menonjolkan dirinya – menyerong sembari meraih pinggang untuk menunjukkan dirinya. "Aku menggantikan posisi ayahku, waktu itu."

"Ah, ya…." Ia runtuh dengan keraguannya yang lain; pelaku yang dicapnya hanya gadis biasa yang berenergi. Tapi kegiatan berkeliling memantau orang-orang dengan tangan kosong akan ditelusurinya.

"Kemarin di pabrik aku juga melihatmu, kau mau apa ke sana?"

"Hanya diajak kedua temanku."

Menemui pertigaan, gadis itu melalui secara horizontal didepannya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kukira pabrik lurus ke depan seperti rumahku."

Dia menuju ke kanan. "Aku juga ingin pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih telah mengajakku pulang bersama, berdua dengan artis."

.

* * *

.

Len mengkhawatirkan Nekocchi yang berpijak diatas bungkus es, tanpa mengenakan pelindung dari dingin. Kucing itu sudah disingkirkan keluar namun muncul dengan cara yang tak diketahuinya. Gudang es bisa membuatnya mati.

Kenyataannya, dia bisa melompat ke sana ke mari seperti saat merintangi urutan batu-batu hias dipinggir jalanan taman.

Kulit berwarna perak yang dicoret itu. Mungkin semacam spidol runcing yang membentuk karakter huruf, kaca pembesar menebali tapi sialnya, alat tulis tidak pada daftar perlengkapan dalam tasnya.

Angka suhu kembali ke bawah nol derajat; negatif dua derajat. Ia perlu belajar; bagaimana termometer ruangan ini bekerja. Seperti suhu yang mengubah ruangan, tidak sebaliknya.

Ia ingin memasukkan angka-angka tak jelas itu sebagai awal penemuannya – penemuan-penemuan kecil yang waktu itu sudah dirobeknya - . Bibitnya langsung dalam gudang es.

Nekocchi tahu semua yang terjadi itu, Len tidak mau diremehkan bersamaan kegiatan dua temannya, berleha-leha dibalik kedai.

Cakarnya mengelupas bungkusan sepanjang ia menginjaknya, sayatan-sayatan tidak memanjang. Sebungkus es dipuncak – di depan matanya tadi direnggut. Kumpulan es setengah kakinya muntah dengan teguran Len – dia masih berurusan dengan termometer.

Nekocchi beruntung Len tidak bereaksi apapun, bahkan ketika bebatuan es masih melanjutkan gravitasinya. Ia tidak mau meramal kejadian yang akan datang, setelah mereka keluar dari sini.

Seperti ada angin deras dibalik punggungnya, berbalik untuk tahu. Semacam sayatan dingin menembus meresap bulu-bulu tipis, mengerjap.

Ada bahan lain yang terselip, setipis plastik yang berlapis-lapis. Benda itu tidak berkibar seperti bulu-bulunya. Cakar menyoleknya.

Benda itu agak keras akibat pengaruh suhu.

Len kehabisan pemikiran menghubungkan tulisan yang sudah terbaca itu ke dalam derajat hari ini. Menghubungkan dengan derajat yang diketahuinya (-50), mengandalkan kepala saja, itu tidak mudah.

Di belakang tungkai kakinya, sesuatu yang berwarna putih sekusut pakaian tercebur ke dalam kolam salju.

.

* * *

.

Ia tahu, usahanya begitu dangkal dibandingkan jangka waktunya.

Kaito merenyahkannya seperti memakan keripik kentang, tawa itu meruntuhkan harga diri Len. Apalagi kejujuran tentang yang pertama kali yang mencabutnya, itu tidak akan lebih dari kalimat sewaktu Nekocchi menggigit gulungan kertas di laci. 'Kau percaya pada hewan? Dasar, majikan gila!'

Hewan adalah makhluk yang tak berakal, seperti yang ditujukan semua orang, ia dan semua orang percaya itu. Len sudah menjelaskan dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak di udara; betapa tidak masuk akalnya sebuah kertas – sekalipun itu aib – diselipkan begitu saja pada himpitan bungkusan es. Di lapangan luas di muka kedai, dia masih tidak berhenti.

"Hei, kau harus tahu derajat yang seperti ini." Kertas dipangkuannya ditunjuk berkali-kali.

"Itu sudah kupelajari minggu-minggu kemarin!"

Mengamatinya, seperti orang yang baru pertama kali mengetahuinya. "Segitiga dan derajatnya ini…."

Kebanggaannya muncul dari dagu yang terangkat. "Makanya, sekolah itu harus serius, jadilah murid yang pintar…."

Kertas dingin seenaknya menimpa kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak sekolah, kau yang harus menjadi pintar."

"Yah, kau tidak usah memerintahkan itu…." Satu kelompok poni diperbaiki.

Nekocchi menghilang di tanah ketika kepalanya reflek tertunduk. Menerawang pada sekitar.

"Kau juga pintar menerjemahkan bahasa hewan."

Perhatian teralihkan, "Aku tidak begitu! Itu semacam kau paham kelakuan yang diberikannya – kurasa detektif harus bisa melakukan itu - , seolah kau berbicara dengan orang bisu!"

Kertas dikembalikan, dia tetap menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau mau memasukkan sampah itu sebagai bukti?"

"Ini bukan sampah!" Mempererat pinggirannya untuk efek ketegasan.

"Yah, lumayan untuk sekedar menutup aib…"

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturnya! Urusi saja orang yang kaucurigai!" Len mengambil kekosongan dipinggir Kaito untuk pergi. Ia tidak berniat menceritakan sesuatu tentang kegiatannya sendirian di pabrik itu. Dia hanya tiba-tiba muncul lalu bertanya beberapa hal setelah kepulangannya ke sini.

Tawa itu bergaung dibelakangnya, menyeru kalimat-kalimat berbeda dan ia menumbuk salah satunya, "Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh? Itu kau."

"Hahaha…."

.

* * *

.

"Tanda ini menunjukkan; tidak boleh lebih dari derajat yang memenuhi. Kita akan mencoba angka dua." Ia cukup dengan memahami satu kali contoh, hasil derajat yang kurang dari 3600 dan tidak memedulikan hasil kebalikannya.

"Hasil 765 ini tidak memenuhi. Jadi, himpunan yang dihasilkan hanyalah 450 dan 1350."

Juga cukup untuk menulis satu contoh, meski dalam berbagai pengalaman – buku orang lain menjadi panutannya sementara ketika mengerjakan soal.

Ia baru menyadari cengkeraman yang masih dikirinya, kertas yang dikatai sampah adalah hasil ulangan Miki dua minggu yang lalu tentang bab awal trigonometri.

Padahal tidak ada yang buruk dari segitiga siku-siku. Kau hanya dituntut mengetahui _Sin_ atau _Cos_ secara kedudukannya sekitar tubuh segitiga. Lalu di sana, pecahan digunakan dengan bumbu rumus _phytagoras_ itu sendiri.

Nilai tiga puluh ini gagal memahami rumus – dalam bentuk pecahan khusus. Len mendapat delapan, itu masih membuatnya kurang.

Banyak bekas coretan dari tinta pulpen di setiap ruang kosongnya, kalau begitu ini benar-benar menjadi sampah.

Kertas mulai berani diletakkan di meja, papan tulis bertahap menyuguhkan latihan soal untuk sekemas materi selintas tadi.

Rasanya membosankan jika saling mencocokkan alur hitungan dengan soal-soal, barangkali ini coretan diluar pengerjaan soal. Coretan ini dilukis setelah dia mendapatkan nilainya, namun menyisipkan _Sin_ yang kemudian bisa berbaur melalui garis panah pada badan hitungan. Ada beberapa yang dilingkari, tidak selalu hasil akhir yang dilingkar.

Len mengenang kertas ini berasal, barangkali Miki menghitung sesuatu di sana. Juga termometer itu, salah satu pusat matematika selain menghitung banyaknya kotak es – ia rasa itu tidak tercantum dalam coretan-coretan ini -. Ini khayalan yang mudah baginya.

.

* * *

.

Len mengganti pendapat nama jenis goresan kecil yang baru ditelisiknya persis seperti dalam kertas. Tintanya berasal dari pulpen khusus menggambar, seperti yang pertama kali diketahuinya dari seseorang yang menyontek jalanan untuk komik di kursi pinggir jalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Petunjuk utama sudah tampak; di gudang ini dia menghitung sesuatu dari termometer dan menancapkan jawaban.

Nekocchi tanpa jadwal, tak sengaja selalu ikut serta dan – lagi-lagi – khawatir dengan segala aksinya diluar bungkusan es.

Apalagi jika mengetahui bahwa angka yang tampil dibalik layar termometer sudah berubah lagi ditambah tiga kali dari hasil negatif.

Kembali pada hasil yang dilingkari pada coretan untuk angka lima, tujuh dan sebelas. Ada sebuah kenyataan menarik, angka tiga puluh mewakili semua yang dilingkari menghubungkannya dengan sebuah garis menuju angka tiga puluh; cap nilai yang diberikan guru.

Memberi perhatian lagi pada Nekocchi, lalu kembali setelah keanehannya tidak tampak lagi.

Kaca pembesar dari saku jaket untuk mengetahui keterkaitan coretan termometer dengan angka-angka khusus jika Miki memang menghitungnya di sini.

Angka pertama memiliki angka nol dibelakangnya dan angka paling ujung begitu mudah diketahui. Kemarin tidak semudah ini; mengolah maknanya tanpa bahan apapun.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Angka-angka yang dijalurkan dikemas istimewa pada kulit termometer.

30 : 5 – 7 – 11

Len mencatat asal-muasal kode, semua yang diketahuinya nyaris dibentuk narasi. Menimpali dengan tinta yang meluas menjadi warna pada nama Nekocchi seandainya dua orang itu membaca tulisannya. Dan penjelasan untuk suhu yang berubah-ubah.

Trigonometri dan ukur suhu tidaklah sama. Apa yang membuat coretan pada termometer berasal dari hitungan trigonometri?

Melipat buku catatan, mengaplikasikan semuanya ke tempat untuk upaya melarikan diri dari ketegangan dingin dan mengingat Nekocchi yang bisa mati kedinginan di sini.

Ia akan menunjukkan diri dengan beberapa fakta lagi.

.

* * *

.

Ketika tembok memiliki ruang terbuka yang berhasil menerpakan banyak cahaya padanya, Kaito berdiri di tengah para pekerja berlalu lalang.

Dipangkuannya, buku catatan seperti miliknya, terbuka tanpa diurus karena kesibukan wajah mengamati para pekerja.

Len ingin tahu bagaimana cara orang itu mengerjakan tugasnya, kalimat-kalimat yang diisi dalam buku itu, atau cara orang yang tinggi usia dari dirinya – terkadang usia menjadi sesuatu yang diakuinya memiliki banyak wawasan – memiliki corak baru yang mampu ditirunya.

Matanya yang mengekor selalu mengarah pada perempuan, itu baru saja mengingatkannya pada jenis sosok yang dicurigai Kaito. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa gambarannya, dia menghentikan perempuan berambut pirang tergerai yang menarik kotak-kotak es tersusun dalam kerangka besi berupa bagian yang menyandar lalu alas dan empat roda kecil dibawahnya.

Kaito memeriksa barang bawaan seperti polisi menghitung jumlah barang curian. Dia mencatat sesuatu, mengatakan sesuatu yang teraduk-aduk oleh derap langkah dan roda pengangkut kian kemari seperti yang dibawa perempuan itu.

"Apa es-nya tidak tercampur darah?"

"Aku tidak tahu; darah apa?"

"Tidak ada. Kaulanjutkan saja perjalananmu." Ditunjuk pulpen pada arah yang lurus dengan perempuan itu.

Ia sedikit kecewa ketika sayup-sayup yang didengarnya hanya potongan itu saja. Lambat laun Kaito mengarah ke sini sekalipun yang diperhatikannya masih tentang orang yang berbincang dengannya tadi.

Len melesat menuju arah selanjutnya secepat mungkin.

.

* * *

.

Perkumpulan ditempat yang sama seperti waktu itu, bisa menjadi yang terakhir karena semua catatan dan orang-orang yang dianggap masing-masing merupakan pelaku ditunjukkan di sini, semuanya akan tumpah di sini. Ia kurang nyaman karena diantara mereka yang dibawa sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kukira kalian hanya kunjungan tamu yang ingin tahu." Perempuan berambut pirang melipat lengan.

"Aku bisa melaporkan orang-orang seperti kalian karena telah menggantikan tugas polisi." Orang yang dibawa Gakupo, bertampang kacau dan berpenampilan khas pembully, surai hitam acak-acakan. Ia terpancing untuk mengelak, ungkapan Miki selanjutnya membatalkan raut tegangnya.

"Len." Dingin dan menusuk. "Tidak kusangka."

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia mengubur sesuatu di halaman belakang pabrik ini, tempat yang dijadikannya untuk menyendiri..."

"Apa?! Jangan macam-macam kau, ya! Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kukubur?" Lelaki itu menunjuk-nunjuk, perempuan pirang mencoba menenangkan dengan kata-katanya.

Miki masih memandangnya kecewa.

"Kurasa dari baunya saja sudah dapat ditebak." Gakupo menutup buku dengan satu tangan.

"Memangnya kau pikir bau bangkai manusia dengan hewan itu sama, ya?"

"Polisi saja tidak mengira gundukan itu kuburan." Perempuan pirang mendukung. "Seharusnya kau mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi."

"Berarti polisi itu bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Ya, ya, cuma aku yang menuduhmu." Ujung pulpen memukul-mukul dahi berponi si pemuda bersurai hitam. "Nanti kau tinggal mengaku saja."

"Aku bisa membongkar kembali gundukan yang kausebut kuburan itu!"

Kaito berjalan menjadi berada di tengah lingkar yang tak sempurna mereka. "Selanjutnya kau, Lily. Aku bingung selama pekerjaanmu menjadi petugas antar jemput es. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihat mayatnya?"

Berkacak pinggang. "Hei, mengambil es tentu saja dari depan dulu jadi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mayat! Atau bisa saja dibawa sebelum aku tahu! Gunakan logikamu!"

"Kau pasti pernah membicarakannya dengan orang-orang di sini, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah menemukannya."

"Soal darah yang mengalir?"

"Belum pernah!"

Mereka seperti hanya berbicara berdua. Len merasa mereka kurang beruntung kali ini. Kekurangan bahan, ia berharap penemuannya tidak sebatas pandang seperti mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti; kenapa hanya kau yang berani masuk ke gudang es?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka yang pengecut menghambat pekerjaan."

"Kalian itu orang-orang macam apa, sih." Pemuda yang berandalan memandangnya terakhir, hanya sekilas. Len tidak begitu terkesiap, tapi itu membuatnya bergegas untuk mengatakan remah-remah penemuan miliknya.

Meski dua orang dengan masing pelaku yang mereka tunjuk berdebat, membiarkannya.

Miki memerhatikannya dan ia menyolek-nyolek cepat sudut buku.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan kertas ulanganmu. Kode yang kaubuat di sana persis seperti kode di termometer. Aku masih belum menemukan maksudnya, tapi aku mencurigai kegiatanmu terhadap termometer itu." Kertas ulangan diberikan, petunjuk yang berupa lingkaran ditunjuk berurutan hingga akhir, angka terbesar yang menjadi nilai.

Direbut kasar, masih menantangnya tajam. "Tega sekali kau menuduhku, aku hanya mempelajari suhu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan trigonometri?"

"Mungkin terlihat seperti begitu, ya." Kertas dilipat-lipat. "Angka-angka memang tampak setara jika saling bercampur."

Secara penggalian kalimat, pertanyaan miliknya disingkirkan. Selanjutnya dia seolah hendak mengadili mereka yang sedang ribut, menjadi satu-satunya yang bertubuh kecil di sana.

Masih ada yang belum selesai baginya, mencari dengan telunjuknya tulisan yang sebelumnya, yang sengaja tidak disebutkan untuk meringkas. Ini hanyalah soal tinta yang dipakai, proses kode itu terbentuk yang akarnya – sebenarnya – berasal dari kertas ulangan itu.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan..."

"Lily benar, aku juga kurang tahu soal mayat." Dia kembali mengarah padanya. Dan yang lainnya hanya sekali pandang saja karena pemuda surai hitam itu tidak mau berhenti begitu saja. "Itu tujuanmu menuduhku, 'kan?"

Perempuan pirang ikut menyetorkan wajahnya. "Kau dan orang yang bernama Kaito terpaku pada gudang itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Rantaian yang disalinnya dari coretan ulangan dibeberkan disamping wajahnya. "Perubahan suhu yang lebih kucurigai. Itu mengubah kepadatan es."

Mereka mengambil alih menjadi berbicara padanya, berhadapan dengannya.

"Memang, aku tidak paham soal itu. Jadi menurutmu, orang yang mengubah suhu adalah pelakunya?" Liliy menumbuk tagihan jawaban dari matanya, ia sekejap mencoba menghubungkannya dengan mayat-mayat dibelakang susunan kotak es yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun dilihatnya.

"Aku mempelajari suhu tapi tidak mengubahnya."

Baginya, Miki yang berkeliling tanpa membawa apapun dan keambiguan kertas ulangan bukan barang sepele tanpa maksud. Setelah kode itu, semuanya tampak perlu diselesaikan.

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu menulis angka-angka pada termometer itu?"

"Menurutmu itu aku?"

Memutar bola mata. "Tulisannya sama."

Sisi membisu dari gadis surai merah itu, tanpa dibantu oleh pekerja didekatnya. Ini belum menjadi kemenangan bila dia masih mempertahankan sorotan mata itu, tusukan yang masih menyala oleh pendapatnya. Jika coretan itu hanya permainan atau sekedar coretan tanpa sadar, ia tidak akan memercayai angan itu. Gudang es bukan tempat bersembunyi, tekanan suhunya bisa membunuhmu.

"Hei, menurutmu," menengadah, Lily meresponnya, "bagaimana karakter gadis disampingmu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal semacam itu? Kau benar-benar mencurigaiku?"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku tahu?"

"Sangat salah! Kau harus mendapatkannya setelah berteman denganku!"

"Oh ya, selanjutnya, Len! Kita belum mendengarnya." Gakupo membiarkan mulut pemuda bersurai hitam merangkai kata yang lambat laun berhenti setelah mata yang dijejali rasa muak bertemu dengan mata Len.

"Ah, rasanya aku bosan mendengarnya." Miki ke arah kiri, membiarkan ruang yang leluasa dengan udaranya menyesap dalam tubuh Len, bersama semua teka-teki yang berbelit.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menerjemahkan semua yang kutulis."

.

* * *

.

Seharusnya mereka tahu; perubahan dalam menjaga es tidak mungkin berubah-ubah, tapi ia terlanjur di cap lebih mengurus es; sangat jauh dengan permasalahan orang-orang mati.

Berjongkok ditepi teras belakang, seperempat ambang pintu dengan Nekocchi dekat mata kaki kanan. Padahal mereka memiliki sisi kegagalan, diantaranya tak mencapai puncak; siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Para pelaku yang tertuduh membual dengan jutaan alasan.

Len merasa semuanya lepas begitu saja, berangsur merendah tidak menyukai hasil pencariannya sendiri, menjadi sampah ditempat penyimpanannya seperti kumpulan plastik yang tak berharga di sana – ia menoleh dan memerhatikannya, tidak begitu lama.

Trigonometri, derajat segitiganya, derajat _Celcius_ garapan sekolah dasar yang digalinya lagi, perjuangan itu tidak akan ada harganya dan kekosongan buku catatan akan memperburuk reputasi.

Ia bingung; seharusnya tidak begitu buruk seperti saat masalah yang sama pernah ditanganinya. Tapi ia dan yang lainnya mendapat hasil otopsi, semua keterkaitan dengan korban masih bisa dihubungi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu; untuk apa setiap dari mereka mencari sendiri petunjuknya. Dagu sudah agak lama diam di tempurung lutut.

Miki lebih tidak disukainya ketika bertukar logika, dia terbantu oleh beberapa pemikiran yang datang dari Lily dan pemuda berambut hitam itu, selalu mengiyakan pendapat mereka. Apa yang ditulisnya kekurangan untuk beradu, dan selalu beralih mendengar mereka bergantian.

Seharusnya otaknya tidak begitu kosong ketika dimintai jawaban setelahnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya, hamparan tanah adalah tontonannya.

Sepatu seseorang dengan tungkainya dua kali menginjak tanah, auranya melambai pada lingkup ruang jongkoknya.

Diam-diam, lirikannya mengekor sebatas ambang ruangan tanpa melihat sosoknya.

.

* * *

.

Len tidak peduli pada bayangan sepatu yang menginjak tanah tadi, jejak itu bukan incarannya. Kotak kamera bekas terakhir kali memotret keindahan sore menggantung di depan diafragma, menunduk baru menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang mengikuti di belakang kakinya, Nekocchi, tanpa suara seperti biasanya.

Ini jalur penghantar menuju gudang es yang berisik oleh bongkahan es di dalam sana, pintu tidak begitu rapat tertutup. Langkah pelan untuk tahu, barangkali hanya seorang pekerja yang mengangkut atau memindahan es, tapi segi suaranya seolah bukan begitu. Yang ini seperti memporak-porandakan, lalu bunyi siraman air dan terakhir untuk remahan esnya. Ia mengalami keraguan.

Darah anyir berhembus tepat pada wajahnya. _Aku menemukan pembunuhnya_.

Jika pembunuhan baru terjadi lagi, maka orang yang mengurus sesuatu didalam tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai penyelamat karena tingkah yang seharusnya berbeda dengan pola suaranya.

Pintu lambat laun didorong, seketika itu lantai permulaan tergenang air bercampur darah yang tak lebih dari setengah sepatunya. Susunan kotak es mengalami masalah besar. Mencair, itu terlihat dari ceceran air dari sebagian kotak dan perbedaan drastis pada udara. Seseorang berjongkok menumpangi puncak kotak es, mengairi sesuatu dengan ember besi.

"Ketahuan."

Dia berpaling kearahnya setelah sisa air terakhir tumpah, terbelalak. Gadis yang sudah terlalu banyak membantah dan merangkai kata, tidak memakai jaket seperti dirinya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaulihat!"

"Ada pisau yang bertengger dipinggangmu." Ditunjuk, dia meraba sendiri pinggangnya, pisau berpelindung itu sudah tercapai.

Len ingin mengabadikannya, juga informasi yang tidak akan dipertentangkan lagi. Miki tidak melakukan tindakannya – menumpahkan air pada sesuatu yang diberi ruang di belakang susunan kotak es – lagi, seperti yang terbaca dalam rekaman kameranya.

"Terlambat untuk menyergap, ya."

"Aku tidak peduli." Setengah membuang muka. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Selangkah mendekat. "Mengenai trigonometri dan suhu." Pegangannya sudah seperti perlakuan pada _handycam_. "Keduanya memiliki kesamaan; derajat, jadi kurasa itu yang membuatmu menggabungkannya dengan termometer."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan 30 : 5 – 7 – 11?"

"Angka tiga puluh; waktu itu kaubilang benci pelajaran matematika karena nilaimu itu! Dan kau mengabadikannya di sana dengan rentetan anehnya!"

"Hah, bilang saja kalau kau tidak tahu."

Seringaian dan nada yang sama ketika berkumpul kemarin itu tidak aneh. Respon lain yang seharusnya muncul adalah merebut kamera. Apa ini tanda dia menyerah?

"Tiga angka di belakang tiga puluh itu berasal dari hasil pembagian dengan angka-angka yang nilai pecahan ketiga dipinggir segitiganya sama. Karena derajat yang sebenarnya terlalu tinggi, terkadang aku menggunakan ketiga angka kecil itu."

Len harus mendengarkannya lagi dari awal tapi sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Jadi kode yang kutemukan itu berkaitan dengan mayat, ya." Untuk sebuah kebenaran bahwa ia yang menang dan kalimat itu harus terekam dengan jelas. "Apa tujuanmu membunuh mereka?" Sebelum tindakan yang diseberang berlanjut menghentikan semua kebekuan yang dialami.

"Eksperimen pembekuan jasad untuk pengakuan sisi kepandaian." Dia menuruni kotak-kotak itu dengan kaki telanjangnya. "Aku memiliki kebencian tak beralasan pada orang-orang itu. Menurutmu aku salah?"

"Tentu saja." Secara langsung, tanpa pemikiran. "Kau tidak punya alasan kuat. Selain itu, penemu diluar sana sudah menemukan caramu lebih dulu."

"Sayang sekali, aku masih merasa benci pada seseorang."

"Sekarang sudah terlambat." Ia mendekat untuk menangkap pelaku secara halus.

Uluran tidak diterima, gadis itu seperti tersipu. "Sebelum aku di penjara, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Orang yang terakhir ini kubenci..." Tangan kanan yang disembunyikan memiliki energi tambahan yang mampu diamati. "Itu kau, penyanyi lokal!"

Ujung pisau yang mengilat diarahkan tinggi. Len bereaksi berbalik, mencoba lari dalam genangan. Benda tajam tidak bisa menjadi perlawanannya.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami!" Lalu terkekeh di tengah air yang berkecipak di bawah mereka.

Lantai licin merobohkan tubuhnya. "Gyaaaa..." Genangan yang berombak dan abu anyir yang lebih terasa meski telah bercampur, tampilan depan tubuhnya terjebak dalam sakit menjalar karena benturan dan dingin es menyesap berbeda jauh dengan udara yang sudah lama merayap di wajahnya. Kamera dielakkan dari air.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan!"

Ia lebih banyak bergerak dan bangkit dengan jaket yang lebih terisi.

"Inilah akibatnya!"

"Aww!"

Lengannya tersayat menembus jaket, Miki hendak terjatuh setelah melakukannya. Tawa yang berkembang seiring tubuh merunduk tegak kembali. Ia kesulitan melangkah oleh beban tambahan – sayatan yang ditahannya dengan cengkeraman, mengayuh lambat di tengah gelombang yang menganjur keluar pintu. Papan itu hampir tercapai.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari!" Kaki kanan ditahan, diarahkan pisau runcing itu lagi. Ia mengibasnya seperti menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menempel pada sepatunya. Semuanya selesai dengan tubuh yang lebih dulu keluar, hadir di ruangan lain. Lengan yang terluka bergerak dengan tumpuan tungkai besi pintu, menariknya dibantu dengan tangan yang lain.

"Kukutuk kau!" Tendangan berulang kali pada pintu.

Len meraup banyak udara sekitarnya, jaket berairnya menempel pada pintu. Air campuran itu masih mampu membanjiri sepatunya, tapi itu tidak lebih daripada darah orang lain tercium pada jaketnya.

Ada campuran antara lumuran darah orang lain dan luka pada lengannya.

Matanya tidak bisa tidak terbuka lebar – bahkan masih seperti itu daritadi -, bahkan untuk menoleh pada Nekocchi yang mengeong padanya.

Kamera memang terciprat air, tapi memori didalamnya masih bisa diputar

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jadwalku gagal dijalankan lagi :'), tapi aku senang cerita yang ini selesai. Gw kurang paham soal termometer – sumpah, tapi ya, ada pengatur udara dingin yang keluarnya dari sebuah kotak yang garis-garis gitu dan gw meragukan soal termometer yang bisa diotak-atik. Maaf jika gw begitu payah dalam menyampaikan materi.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Omake

.

Kamera perak itu sudah tersampaikan pada Kaito, Gakupo dan si pemilik pabrik, bersama menyaksikan di tengah absen sang pemilik kamera.

Video itu terlampau amatir dari gaya merekam yang lebih banyak menampilkan gadis berambut merah berbicara.

"Sulit kupercaya, dia..." Sang pemilik pabrik tergagap untuk mundur.

Len, mengisi panggung di tempat terbuka untuk malam ini.

"Videonya tidak teratur, dia berlari."

"Tawanya mengerikan."

"Yah, terkadang kita tidak bisa meremehkan penemuan anak ini."

.


	5. Kasus Kelima : Tertelan

Kasus Kelima : Tertelan

.

 **Terima kasih untuk review terutama soal typo yang omg – gak – nyangka – dan saya mengamini semoga itu bener.**

 **For PX – 20 Neko Len-chan**

 **PX : Pas PX baca chapter 3 dan 4, kasusnya udah beda, ya?**

 **Shie : Itu emang sengaja, tiap chapter ceritanya beda – semacam series gitu.**

 **PX : Bagaimana dengan kasus si Kaai Yuki yang tiba-tiba menghilang?**

 **Shie : Itu endingnya sengaja digantungin, percaya ato enggak pada Slenderman itu terserah #pis. Bebas berpikir untuk endingnya** **;) .**

 **Karena yang ini parody untuk ketiga orang itu *senyum manis*. Selamat menikmati!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Model es krim yang berbeda dari kebiasaannya tidak ditinggalkan begitu saja meski benda persegi panjang di tengah kediamannya di markas terus berjelajah menelusuri curahan, materi, dan cerita mereka yang sudah berteman dengannya.

Len selalu bisa menikmati media sosial dengan caranya sendiri sekalipun kosong dengan pemberitahuan dan pesan yang biasanya melayang dari orang yang tak dikenalnya secara kehidupan nyata.

Berpaling pada Nekocchi yang tertidur, renggang selebar satu orang menempati meja diantara mereka, lalu teringat corak baru yang dibuat grupnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Halaman _facebook_ sarana bantuan bagi mereka yang diluar daerah tempat grup ini.

Seringaian muncul ketika koneksi begitu mudah menemukan halaman itu lewat pencarian.

Ada sebuah panah kiriman di bawah penanda panah untuk bagian foto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Parody for Detectives, Friendship**

 **Characters : Oliver, James**

 **Facebook by Mark Zackerberg**

 **Summary : Ada kiriman dari orang yang meminta pertolongan untuk pertama kalinya di halaman yang merekabuat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Permintaan Len tercapai untuk perlakuan Kaito dan Gakupo berkumpul di meja untuk sebuah kiriman yang akan dibacakan.

"Orang yang bernama Oliver, dia butuh bantuan karena sahabatnya tidak bisa makan. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kerongkongan sahabatnya." Selanjutnya, kalimat dalam tulisan itu menyatakan bisa saja yang tertelan dalam kerongkongannya adalah benda asing yang melebihi ukuran saluran itu sendiri.

"Yah, bagus! Akhirnya kita dapat misi juga!" Kaito mengepalkan tangan semangatnya, tapi tidak diacungkan.

"Yang mengirimnya pasti salah alamat. Masa' masalahnya seperti itu." Gakupo sejalur dengannya, ada titik kebodohan yang nyata dari masalah sepele – kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Tapi kenapa bisa dia mengirimkan masaah seperti itu, coba? Mungkin kelihatannya memang biasa tapi didalamnya…."

Ia menahan sesuatu yang menggelitik dihatinya, bibir dirapatkan namun guncangan dibahunya memang lambat laun merobek perlakuan yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukannya sendiri.

"Oi, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Terkekeh, satu-satunya pengisi ruangan bahkan ketika mereka menegurnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Yah habisnya, kalian itu aneh. Membuat halaman _facebook_ seperti ini tapi yang _like_ hanya puluhan ekor!"

"Halaman itu dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajar saja jika orang yang tahu hanya puluhan."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu atau kalian tidak mau menghitungnya? Bwahaha….." Telapak tangan yang merentang menutup mata dan membiarkan tawa renyah itu mengalir. "Layanan Masyarakat….. tugasnya membantu masyarakat mengatasi kesulitan… sangat berbeda dengan kita yang sebenarnya!" Ia tahu, mereka yang menontonnya begitu sinis menanggapi ejekan dan ketidakmengertian Len terhadap fungsi sebenarnya dari halaman itu.

"Itu dalam pengertian umum supaya tidak terlalu mencolok."

"Hei, apa kau tidak malu dengan markas kita?"

Kaito membuatnya tertarik dengan keseriusan itu. "Kenapa harus malu?"

"Ruangannya bekas sebuah pabrik dan keberadaannya sudah tentu rahasia."

Yang dipertanyakan dari dulu itu baru dijawab sekarang. "Tapi si Ryuto waktu itu…."

"Penataannya juga lebih mirip dapur." Gakupo mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya dari awal siapa yang menata sekenanya dan banyak menaruhnya dipinggiran tembok?" Kaito bertopang dagu sembari menyeringai.

"Kau menuduhku? Kau sendiri membantu membereskan barang-barangnya."

"Aku mengikuti intruksimu."

Ponsel yang terdiam digenggamannya dinyalakan untuk memeriksa koneksi peralihan menuju nama si pengirim.

"Dia anak SMP." Layar ponsel ditunjukkan pada mereka secara bergantian. "Kalian mau percaya padanya?"

"Wah, bagaimana, ya." Kaito bertampang malas seperti yang ia tahu. "Paling-paling sahabatnya punya penyakit."

"Mungkin dia menelan sesuatu, lalu benda itu menyangkut."

"Atau hanya duri ikan." Len berdesis untuk tawa yang mengandung seringaian singkat, menarik ponselnya kembali. "Ini kasus ringan, sih." Penelusuran dilanjutkan ke bawah, menuju data diri pemilik akun.

Dalam bio yang diterangkan dalam cetak, dia hobi berkelana.

"Meski begitu, aku penasaran."

"Aku juga,yang dikatakan anak SMP tidak dicampur khayalan, 'kan?"

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Dia tinggal di pantai." Len menekan panah kembali ke sebelumnya; kiriman dari Oliver diperlihatkan pada mereka untuk nama alamat yang lebih jelas.

"Wah, sepertinya seru! Kita bisa ke sana, ya 'kan, Gakupo?"

"Aku kurang suka dengan kasusnya…."

"Jangan dipedulikan. Kau tahu pantai itu tempat untuk apa?"

"Kau pikir kita punya uang?"

"Cek kembali…."

Len bergantian memandang mereka yang lebih dulu berbicara seolah bisa menyela salah satunya, mendadak kebingungan.

.

* * *

.

Len bertampang masam meski kucing dipangkuannya diperbolehkan untuk dibawa. Ia benci aroma bus, hawanya, sesaknya, dan perlakuannya untuk mereka berdua; merajuk karena mereka tidak mau tahu apapun tentang jadwal menyanyi.

"Hari ini kau semurung partnermu. Haha!" Kaito di kursi didepannya dengan Gakupo, dan ia di belakang mereka bersama seorang nenek.

"Cih."

.

* * *

.

Terik pantai memperburuk hatinya setelah bus yang begitu lama menghantarkannya. Kakinya seolah terus terperosok sejauh langkahnya, sepatu memang bukan pijakan yang cocok.

Mereka didepannya menarik perlengkapan tas seperti orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi orang-orang disekitar mereka yang bersenang-senang dengan debu pasir dan ombak yang berisik sesekali membuat mereka menyeru.

"Ini namanya penyamaran. Semangatlah seolah kau sedang liburan."

Hanya koper yang dicengkeram Len, sisanya kamera Rolei Compactline 52 dilingkar tengkuknya dan kucing dirangkulan lengannya yang lain. Kaito menoleh hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Ya." Ia menjadi orang yang tertinggal ketika mereka beriringan didepannya.

Ada deretan kapal yang sama bentuk ukirannya dari segi kemewahan kayu dan – ia serasa mengenalnya – dari film-film yang melatarkan lautan.

"Dia tinggal diantara kapal-kapal ini? Yang benar saja."

"Dia pasti bukan orang asli di sini."

Mereka yang mencari kapal yang menepi dengan bantuan kiriman itu. Len lebih memilih coretan awan putih berbaur dengan langit biru yang jelas, bentuk awan kebanyakan sirus, jauh di ujung menaungia lautan. Jika kau perlahan melangkah dengan kaki yang terendam air di bibir pantai saja, maka ujung dunia tanpa batas sudah di depan matamu.

Len ingin tahu sampai manakah lautan ini akan mempertemukan pulau dengan pulau, lalu bertemu dengan lautan yang berbeda namanya dan seperti itu seterusnya. Mata telanjang hanya menjangkau bahwa lautan-lah perbatasan itu.

Kamera yang tergantung disambar untuk menangkap awan-awan tipis yang berusaha memuati langit biru. Nekocchi hendak diturunkan bersamaan dengan panggilan untuknya dari kejauhan.

"Hei, cepatlah ke mari!" Mereka dimuka tangga kayu sebagai bantuan menaiki kapal.

Ia bergegas tanpa perubahan apapun dari caranya membawa perlengkapan koper dan sang kucing, mereka mulai menginjak papan yang berdiri beberapa jengkal itu.

"Kapalnya mirip di film bajak laut, ya."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya dia tinggal di sini."

Len menandai pijakannya untuk langkah awal menaiki papan ini dengan menendangnya, menaruh kakinya di sana sambil terengah-engah.

"Hei, kalian!" Ia penasaran dengan asal suara. "Kalian yang hendak menaiki kapal!"

Seseorang yang berambut pirang dan tinggi yang sepadan, puncak kepalanya ditutupi topi yang serasa dikenalnya berhubungan dengan deretan kapal-kapal ini.

"Kapal yang kutumpangi berada di sebelah kanan!"

.

* * *

.

"… dia seperti sekarat, aku mulai panik ketika dia mengerang untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya." Oliver tenggelam di tangga yang menurun, jembatan antara teras kapal dengan perutnya. "Aku ingin tahu benda apa yang tersangkut itu."

"Mungkin dia harus memerhatikan makanannya." Kaito dibelakangnya agak menubruk di tengah turun tangga. Mereka bertemu dengan satu gang lurus yang bermuatan beberapa pintu di kedua pinggir.

Oliver berpaling ke belakang. "Betul juga, aku langsung menaburkannya, sih."

"Menabur-kannya?" Ia hanya bergumam tidak peduli orang itu mendengarkannya. Alasnya bergerak-gerak sedikit, itu menarik perhatiannya untuk setidaknya membuat gerakan – yang meski melambat – itu tidak terasa olehnya.

"Jangan bawa dia saat masuk." Si pemimpin yang mengenakan topi berjalan mundur menggapai pintu di kanan. "James bisa terbang."

Masalah Nekocchi dipangkuannya malah membuatnya kebingungan.

"Terbang? Majasmu itu terlalu indah."

Len tidak sempat mempertanyakan melalui tatapan pada Kaito yang bernada mengejek. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang menyadari keanehan kata lalu menebak; separah apa pasien yang tersedak itu.

Ruangan ditata perabotan kapal, beberapa terbuat dari kayu; balok-balok yang aneh, dan beberapa lagi dibubuhi sesuatu namun masih berkaitan dengan kayu.

"James!"

Peralatan yang banyak dengan susunan abstraknya bukan berarti hendak menyamarkan sosok manusia. Len tidak menemukan orang lain.

Mereka ditunjukkan dengan sesuatu yang mengejutkan hanya dari pijakan yang tetap. "James itu, burung!?" Bahkan itu hampir bersamaan dan hanya berbeda tempo beberapa detik.

Dia tampak kesulitan dengan sangkarnya, hendak mengeluarkan sang burung – guncangan sangkarnya dapat ditebak-.

"Lihatlah, dia berusaha mengeluarkannya." Gaya paruh yang megap-megap seperti hewan dan manusia bisa berkontak melalui gerakan dalam tontonan kartun yang menyajikan hal-hal lucu.

"Setahuku, kerongkongannya semakin ke bawah melebar, jadi mungkin saja jalur awalnya robek." Ingatannya pada gambar seputar pencernaan burung dari materi sekolah diragukan.

"Ah, tidak mungkin."

"Pasti benda yang ditelan sebenarnya tidak muat, tapi dia merasa itu adalah tantangan." Merasa terbodohi masih mengepung kepalanya dan membuatnya agak terperosok – kecewa, tapi masih mau meraba leher kecil sang burung untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Tepukan tangan pada pundak yang menghentak satu kali, tersimpan di sana, masing-masing dari dua orang.

"Biarkan anggota kita yang tingginya sama denganmu ini yang membantumu." Telapak tangan Gakupo melayang membandingkan antara dirinya dan Oliver.

"Supaya kesannya kalian saling memahami." Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna kalimat yang bergantian itu, memandang mereka secara bergilir. "Anggota!? Sejak kapan…."

"Aku selaku ketua dan dia wakilnya meminta istirahat dan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang fasilitas kapal ini." Gakupo memulai langkah jauh lalu menepuk pundak si pemuda bersurai biru yang melambaikan tangan secara respon.

"Oh ya, silahkan! Di sini hanya ada para pekerja yang sedang bekerja." Oliver mengangkat tangan. "Dah."

"Hei, tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini! Ja-Jadi, maksudnya aku…" Len ingin meledakkan sesuatu yang lebih dari rangkaian kata yang terbang itu berusaha ditangkap, dari gerakan kepalanya yang meminta kepastian.

Pintu tertutup dan di sanalah perhatiannya berhenti.

"Kucingmu itu, tolong singkirkan." Dia melayangkan burung digenggamannya ke atas. "Kita harus cepat-cepat."

.

* * *

.

Len sudah menggeladah aksesoris sangkar berupa batangan yang membelah pertengahan sebagai tempat bertenggernya dan wadah kecil berisi remah-remah – yang katanya berasal dari _kroto_.

"Dia memakan itu seperti biasa."

Remah-remah yang nyaris menyamai warna emas itu sudah berulang kali bergulung dalam gesekan tiga jari.

"Tapi tadi jatuh ke bawah."

Menoleh. "Apanya?"

Oliver di serong belakang menunjuk sesuatu ke arah lain tanpa dilihat olehnya sendiri.

"Makanan itu."

Dia agak menyingkirkannya dari jalan yang dilaluinya dan menuju belakang sudut kotak emas.

Kurungan berisi burung yang menderita di lantainya ditaruh pada bangku yang identik dengan yang tersemat di lingkungan hutan.

Padahal Nekocchi menumpang di bangku yang sama – tapi sekarang dia menghilang, ia tidak sempat menoleh lebih luas karena Oliver menariknya untuk berjongkok.

"Kau mengambil yang berserakan itu pada burung itu?" Tidak banyak yang berceceran, hanya seolah mengelilingi sudut. Remah-remah itu disentuhnya, hanya seperti angin yang membelai, ia tidak menemukan ukuran yang berbeda selain karena jenis makanannya sendiri.

"Supaya hemat." Tersenyum seadanya, lalu menegakkan lutut untuk memberi ruang. Sekilas Len mengedar dan mempertanyakan soal renggang-renggang diantara barang-barang ini. Dibelakangnya, bersandar perabotan pembersih lantai yang lengkap dengan segala macam keluhan lantai.

"Dengan jatuhnya makanan ini dan kau memungutnya, mungkin semacam kerikil kecil yang menyangkut itu." Lantainya berlapis debu yang tak begitu tebal.

"Tapi aku mengambil gundukan atasnya. Jadi aku tidak merasa menyentuh lantai."

Len berubah pikiran setelah menyadari kotak emas didepannya, mengambil posisi dengan bibir kotak yang tak mengatup seutuhnya.

"Hartanya cukup penuh."

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa?" Intonasi suara itu seolah mencurigainya, ia tidak senang dengan perlakuan itu.

"Tentu saja untuk mencari tahu; apa ada sebagian yang jatuh?"

Kalaupun memang sebagian kecil terjatuh pasti benda itu akan lebih terlihat sekalipun bukan kumpulan koin seperti dalam angannya yang tersedia di kotak ini.

"Apa sebelumnya ada orang yang mengangkut kotak ini?"

"Dua orang pekerja, beberapa menit sebelum aku memberi makan pada James."

.

* * *

.

Dua orang pekerja yang ditunjuk Oliver bertemu dengan mereka di lantai terbuka – muka kapal ini.

"Apa kalian yang mengangkut kotak ke gudang?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa kalian tahu soal isinya yang terjatuh?"

Salah satunya menggeleng, dan yang satu lagi menjawabnya, "Tidak."

.

* * *

.

Len tidak bisa harus terpaku pada sangkaan. Barang yang tertindih harus dibuktikan.

"Apa kau gila? Mengangkat harta karun?"

Mereka sudah mengeluarkan banyak keluhan disepanjang lorong dan tak satupun digubris Len. Oliver di sisinya mengiyakan soal panggilan harta karun yang awalnya dibelokkan Len dengan panggilan yang tidak menumbuhkan kesan yang berasal dari sesuatu yang jahat. Dan ia salah.

"Tapi tolong jangan bilang-bilang pada orang-orang disekitar pantai, ya. Kami sedang melakukan penyamaran." Dia berbalik untuk mendesis di depan telunjuk.

Gakupo mengernyit. "Wajahmu tidak tampak menyeramkan."

Ia menggapai engsel namun dengan pengamatan untuk orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Itu kasus kecil, bisa kauselesaikan sendiri." Dan dari sepanjang lorong itu, hanya Kaito yang paling banyak mengomentarinya.

"Kau tahu keadaan kami, 'kan?" Raut menjelaskan, aku - dan – dia – pendek.

Suara kayu yang digores dengan cecerannya yang tidak jelas menarik rasa tanggung-jawabnya karena sudah pasti hewan miliknya yang bertindak.

"Padahal sudah kubilang dari awal, jangan bawa kucing itu ke sini."

Bohong, sangkar itu baik-baik saja. Lebih dari itu, dia mengorek sudut kotak hingga remah-remah itu buyar diantara kakinya.

"Tuh, ternyata sudah, sama _partner_ nya."

Bentuk lain dari emas berupa rangka yang ramping tertindih tiga cabang, sisanya berserakan diantara remah-remah makanan burung.

.

* * *

.

Ia dan yang lainnya mengangkut 'barang samaran' menjadi perlengkapan seperti selama menapaki tanah yang mudah merendam kakinya.

Oliver tampak mencemaskan sesuatu di dalam sangkar. Sang burung memojok bersama suara desakan dari paruhnya yang menganga.

"Karena warnanya mirip dengan makanan burung itu, jadi tanpa sengaja kau memasukannya."

"Begitu, ya." Tatapannya pada jeruji kecil itu diperdekat.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga~." Kaito menyalurkan kebahagiaan itu pada sang kucing dengan menggaruknya.

"Jadi hanya ingin tahu emas yang tertukar dengan makanan burung itu?" Ia merasa Gakupo telah menemukan titik kebodohan dari nada yang meremehkan hasil.

Ini pertama kalinya Len mendapatkan kasus semudah ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan James?"

Kaito mengarah pada sangkar sembari bangkit dari posisi agak membungkuk. "Yah, sepertinya dia harus di operasi."

Len, di serong kanan belakang Oliver, menyepakati menyalurkan solusi itu dengan tepukan pundak yang sepadan dengannya. "Benar juga, pasti sudah ketahuan apa yang ada didalamnya….." Nada menurun di akhir, ada sebuah persetujuan serempak yang disampaikan angin sekitar mereka.

Sebuah masalah dengan jalan keluar yang ternyata begitu mudah.

"Kau mau mempermainkan kita?!" Kaito mendekat selangkah secara langsung, ketegasan yang mencuat.

Oliver menciut di tempat. "Ti-Tidak, _e-etto_ , aku minta maaf!"

Gakupo ikut mengerubungi, "Kita sudah jauh datang ke sini, masalahnya hanya kau harus ke rumah sakit hewan saja?!"

"Pada awalnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu…."

"Jadi kau mau bilang hewanmu itu kesambet?"

"Mana mungkin aku menyuruh kalian jika itu.."

"Atau itu misteri mencekam?"

Ia agak menghindari keributan yang merekalakukan dan sesekali memberitahu untuk bersikap tenang. Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, Len dituntut untuk menonton.

Oliver melarikan diri dengan sangkarnya menuju pintu, mereka tanpa Len berseru dan menyusul dengan renggang langkah yang singkat. Ia tahu, barangkali niat itu bermaksud mempertahankan nyawa sang burung setelah beberapa jam menunggu kedatangan mereka dan beberapa menit misi singkat yang dijalani.

Mereka menahannya ketika hendak lolos dari garis pintu.

"Sebelum kau kabur, bayar dulu kita!"

"Ganti kerugian kita gara-gara datang ke sini!"

.

* * *

.

Di tengah penelusuran dilapisi sengatan terik yang membakar kepala, diantara Kaito dan Gakupo yang mendampingi di sisi yang berlainan menyuarakan kebahagiaan seperti gelak tawa anak buah kapal – tapi seperempat dari itu. Masing-masing dari mereka meraup sekantong kecil koin emas begitupula dengan Len.

"Dengan ini kita bisa liburan~."

Ia tidak se-antusias itu menerima imbalan bahkan untuk perjalanan yang buta alamat baginya. Serat-serat dosa di pikirannya karena mereka – selain dirinya – menagih imbalan dengan paksa.

Juga sisi lain yang menjengkelkan karena mereka mendapatkan keuntungan sebanding tanpa ikut bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus tanya orang-orang sekitar sini."

"Kukira kau pernah ke sini."

Len keberatan; mereka benar-benar berniat berlibur di pantai!

"Hei, aku punya jadwal konser nanti."

"Tinggalkan saja!"

"Yang terpenting sekolahmu sedang libur beberapa hari."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Kroto : telur semut rangrang yang berbentuk seperti butiran nasi.**

 **Maaf karena begitu lama, jadwalnya gagal lagi, hwaaa~…. Padahal bakalan dua kali dalam sebulan, tapi gak tahu dah.**

 **Ini chapter pertengahan. Dalam membaca sebenarnya Anda bisa melompat-lompat karena satu sama lain tidak berhubungan. Tapi saya berterima kasih bagi Anda yang rela membacanya dengan words yang kebanyakan 5000+ kata ini. Bagi orang yang fave-follow, yang mereview, dan silent reader. Mata Anda yang menunjuk halaman ini adalah hadiah bagi saya.**

 **Saya tahu keanehan saya; genre yang jarang sekali romance, crackpair, dan hal melenceng lain yang memungkinkan semuanya tidak menarik tapi saya tidak peduli. Apa yang sayadapatkan ketika melayangkan fic ini? Kebahagiaan.**

 **Omong-omong, soal Oliver, anggap aja bahasanya mirip dengan yang lainnya** **. Begitupula dengan si Yohio di chapter sebelumnya. Oliver itu, mirip dengan si Koyuki, ya. Jika Anda bertanya siapa orang pertama dari Indonesia yang melayangkan fic-nya. Itu adalah gw. #abaikan.**

 **Jaa~. Bertemu di chapter aneh lainnya~.**


	6. Kasus Keenam : Fatamorgana

Kasus Keenam : Fatamorgana

.

Len mengeluh soal dunia luar yang memburuk dengan pertanda hujan akan lebat dan sedikit udara dingin berhasil meresap ke kulit karena kedekatannya dengan kaca berjuntai tirai bening. Kaito seolah tidak tahu kondisi cuaca. Dari ponsel yang ditempelkannya ke telinga, dia justru memintanya ke markas perkumpulan untuk suatu misi yang perlu dibicarakan bersama. Padahal pengalaman; hanya mereka berdua yang mendiskusikan suatu misi pernah dialaminya.

Atau mungkin ini berkat hasil reaksi yang pernah dikemukakannya ketika mereka melakukan itu; uring-uringan. Jadi, ini salahnya, begitu?

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Bisakah kau lebih bersabar di sana sampai hujan reda?"

"Ini belum hujan! Sebaiknya cepat datang sebelum hujan!"

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi hujan di jalan?"

"Perkataanmu itu seperti perempuan yang tidak mendapat jemput dari pacarnya saja. Kau pasti punya banyak ide untuk mengatasi hal itu, seperti berteduh di rumah kontrakan….."

Ia telah membuang waktu mendengarkan bualan orang yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya. Ponsel agak dijauhkan, tapi suara itu seolah meningkat.

"Kau harus datang karena hujan akan merendam pembicaraan nantinya."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja supaya semuanya cepat selesai."

Tirai bening yang ditekan oleh jemari untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menjauhi kaca itu karena suara berisik menarik perhatiannya.

Suara Nekocchi di atas meja kaca.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Tidak diterima. Cepatlah datang!"

Ponsel ditenteng bersamaan lengan lunglai yang lelah oleh desakan juga suara berulang diluar akibat angin besar itu memukul sesuatu seperti dedahanan juga barang lainnya. Seruan yang mulai ambigu dari ponsel juga menjadi gangguan bagi telinganya.

"Hei, coba lihatlah keluar."

"Aku sudah tahu, anginnya tidak parah. Rasakan saja sendiri."

Len tahu bahwa orang itu tidak sebodoh seperti dalam percakapan. Tapi gairahnya benar-benar tidak mendukung seperti halangan angin lebat itu.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu persiapan saja."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy**

 **Character : Megpoid Gumi**

 **Note : Sesuatu yang berlawanan antara angin lebat dengan fatamorgana.**

 **Summary : Len dan Gumi membutuhkan cuaca baik untuk tempat tujuan yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Urusan cuaca belum pernah dipedulikannya, tapi yang ini masih menempel di kepalanya hingga terus terbaca selama kesibukannya memasukkan barang yang tak perlu diulang-ulang dalam mulutnya lagi – tugas dari sekolah dibawa bila terjadi hujan yang menghalangi jam pulang - , resleting meluncur di rel-nya. Tas ringan disampir di bahu belakang, selanjutnya jaket yang asal pakai – baru setengah badan karena efek terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar yang sudah di depan mata.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan irama cepat, tas dilempar di belakang kaki, menarik pintu dari engselnya lalu membetulkan jaketnya sembari memandang sang tamu.

Gumi, membawa kotak transparan dengan isi peralatan kedai es krim yang dikenalinya, sama-sama mengenakan jaket, antusias dengan keberadaan Len di rumah.

"Aku senang kau belum berangkat ke sana." Selangkah maju. "Aku takut dengan angin badai di luar."

Dia hendak mendorong pintu untuk mengurangi sensasi dingin pemandangan tapi Len mencegah dengan alasan belum melihatnya secara nyata.

Angin mengalirkan debu, masih terlihat lekuk bangunan kotak di ujung. Ia lega untuk pertanda yang menunjukkan bahwa angin tidak begitu parah.

"Angin diluar begitu menggila, harus hati-hati." Dia seperti telah banyak melalui rintangan dengan perlakuan menaruh perlengkapan yang dibawanya berdampingan dengan tas milik Len yang asal tergeletak.

Berkacak pinggang. "Mereka itu seperti tidak kenal cuaca saja."

Ia bingung antara Gumi yang menjadi tamu atau sekedar berteduh dari angin. Persediaan jamuan dan mengantarkannya ke ruang tamu nampaknya diragukan.

"Jadi, kau ke sini untuk apa?" Nada yang agak berhati-hati.

Dia mengerling, "Lho, bukankah sudah kukatakan?"

"Belum." Tingkahnya seperti anak polos di tengah seringaian gadis bersurai hijau yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia tahu itu.

"Kita bisa pergi ke sana bersama-sama. Kau juga berniat pergi ke sana, 'kan?" Mengatupkan tangan lalu menggosok-gosoknya.

Ada paksaan secara nyata, rupanya. "Sebenarnya sih tidak mau."

"Ikuti saja yang dikatakan mereka. Lagipula apa yang akan kaulakukan di rumah dengan Rin- _nee-_ mu?"

"Dia sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya."

Ia tidak mengecewakan soal Rin, tapi itu malah membentuk penebalan pada ajakan Gumi.

"Apalagi yang akan kaulakukan? Di rumah sendirian?" Antusias berkembang. "Membosankan."

Statisktik keinginannya memilih di rumah tidak berubah dari sebelumnya, Gumi setia menanti respon dengan menatap yakin. Len agak berpaling, diam-diam melirik.

"Tunggu saja hingga angin lebat mereda."

Dia seperti kesulitan menata kata. "Itu terlalu lama, belum lagi akan turun hujan. Aku ingin secepatnya."

"Kau ini sama seperti Kaito."

Berdecak, dia tertawa singkat. Len ingin merendam semua paksaan itu lalu menghilang tanpa harus didengarnya lagi. Barangkali memang masalah yang mudah. Sekarang, berleha-leha dan menikmati permainan musik di rumah adalah lintasan keinginan yang ditanam lambat laun dalam dirinya.

"Jadi kurasa kami – orang dewasa lebih tahu daripada kau." Kedua tangan yang terhempas berbentur dengan pinggiran tubuh. Wajah ceria itu tidak luntur.

Direndahkan. "Bagiku kalian sama saja."

Dering ponsel dalam naungan jaket, ia menyelundupkan tangan tanpa perlu menebak si pemanggil.

"Kau baru sampai mana?"

Kaito membuat dahinya berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah, kau masih di rumah? Cepat datang aku menunggumu."

Tanpa segan tombol merah ditekan, lalu ponsel dikembalikan ke saku. Ia sudah puas disuguhi dengan keinginan mereka.

"Iya, aku akan datang."

.

* * *

.

Nekocchi tidak menyangka akan ikut terbawa petualangan mereka dibalik pintu ini.

"Kita akan lihat perkembangan angin-nya kali ini." Gadis bersurai hijau pucat yang banyak berbicara itu mengaitkan kotak pada lipatan lengan dan payung satu-satunya dirangkul seperti mengangkat senjata.

Len membalutinya nyaris seperti bayi yang baru lahir, tapi sudah dibuat asal karena itu tidak mungkin. Nekocchi menyukai bentuk asal ini meski tampak tidak melindunginya.

Tangan itu sudah siap memperlihatkan dunia setelah beberapa menit pintu ditutup.

Belum mencapai keluar, tapi sentuhan beberapa helai angin mencipta sensasi es mendadak menyergap bulu-bulu kecilnya. Seolah hanya debu kebanyakan tergiring angin mengarah ke kiri dan objek-objek yang beredar nyaris tersamar menghilang ditelan.

"Kita harus pakai payung." Payung semerah apel dengan motif bunga kelopak merah muda berguguran telah mekar di depan mereka. Selangkah perempuan itu mencoba mengenakan payung alih-alih dia terbawa arus karena mengarahkan tempurung payung ke arah kiri.

"Hei, tolong aku!"

Len bergegas membantu dengan menurunkannya ke lantai lalu ikut serta menarik tangkai payung bersama perempuan yang berseru-seru ambigu.

Nekocchi menyaksikan itu diantara kaki mereka yang menyerong seperti pohon terkena angin semacam ini. Bagaimana payung semuatan dua orang itu seolah menyangkut dan Len yang berbeda dua jengkal dengan perempuan itu harus berjinjit – tangan itu mungkin tidak mencapainya.

Payung memang berhasil diselamatkan dengan Len yang sekejap menghilang dari ambang pintu. Mereka berbalik separuh berbungkuk mengambil napas lega sekalipun kerangka hitam itu menonjol keluar dari tempatnya dan salah satunya menembus kain payung itu sendiri.

Sebelum pintu ditutup, ia mengalami imajinasi buruk bahwa bisa saja nasibnya sama dengan payung itu hanya dari selangkah keluar.

"Wah, besi-besinya terlepas. Betulkan saja dulu, ya."

.

* * *

.

Payung bisa digunakan dengan melawan angin seperti jalur yang memang dilalui mereka. Gumi menggendong sang Nekocchi yang berselimut dengan menukar kotak itu pada Len dan payung digenggaman kanan gadis itu.

Debu-debu menyerang mata, ia bahkan nyaris tidak selalu memandang jalan. Perlindungannya dengan menggunakan lekukan siku menarik rasa penasaran pada orang di sampingnya; bagaimana cara dia berlindung dari debu-debu gila ini?

Gumi mengenakan kacamata.

Len mencoba melepas perlindungannya setelah angin tak terlalu menubruknya yang membuat langkah terasa berat. Kendaraan jarang berlalu, decitannya membuat mereka saling berpandangan atau mencari asal suara itu. Yang paling mencolok dari itu, bagian dari perkotaan yang akan selalu hadir dan seharusnya masih menjamur di sini. Orang-orang, mereka tidak ada, kenapa?

Seperti kota mati.

"Aku melihat seseorang yang mengintip dari kaca rumah."

"Jadi mereka….."

"Tentu saja, mungkin disaat seperti ini mereka bosan beraktivitas diluar."

"Aku juga!" Jujur saja, ia benci ungkapan kota mati. "Aku akan protes!" Ponsel dirogoh agak sulit karena soal resleting dan angin yang mengerjai.

"Kita akan pulang? Kurasa ini sudah separuh jalan….."

Layar ponsel dikerumun oleh tangan kirinya yang tertekuk di depan, tapi tetap kesulitan jika angin masih keruh seperti yang sudah terjadi.

"Sudahlah, kita akan berjalan terus!"

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak yakin dalam situasi semacam ini, ruangan rahasia dan kedai Gumi akan cepat ditemukan jika jalanan saja sudah kabur. Mereka seperti kehilangan arah, tapi Gumi yakin sesuai firasatnya dan ia hanya mengiyakan.

Kota yang terasa mati mungkin sudah mereka lewati dengan kotak-kotak yang tak lagi tampak di atas. Ada bangunan runtuh di posisi agak jauh, remah-remahnya tidak terlihat seperti bangunan rumah. Seiring berjalan ia berusaha mengamati material yang membentuk bangunan itu, karena semacam spanduk membuatnya terus menebak dan jujur saja, itu menjadi urusannya sekarang.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?!"

Len keluar dari batas payung dengan menenteng kotak dan mengayuh kakinya sejauh yang ia bisa, menjangkau rasa penasarannya menjadi sesuatu yang barangkali bisa ditelitinya dari bantuan pekerjaannya.

Angin berdebu sedang berkurang.

"Kau salah, bukan ke sana! Hei!"

Korban, mungkin saja. Pelariannya hampir tidak terhalangi apapun, kebebasan menuju reruntuhan itu.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Jalur angin berubah di beberapa bagian!"

Berpaling ke belakang; sudah seberapa jauh gadis itu tertinggal. Dia muncul dengan bayangan dibalik keruhnya angin, masih berlari dengan payungnya. Dan tujuan Len sudah dekat dengan sedikit warna objek yang bermunculan.

Bangunan roboh itu adalah panggung di tempat terbuka kemarin.

Ia tidak berpikir ini adalah penyesalannya atau sesuatu yang harus dikabari pada para anggota yang pernah menginjak kayu bertingkat itu. Suatu kewajaran bagi angin yang tak perlu dikomentari sekarang mampu menerbangkan benda-benda lalu mengumpulkannya dalam suatu rumpun seperti kursi-kursi yang berserakan berkumpul pada perkakas rangka panggung lainnya.

"Apa yang roboh itu?" Dia berhenti tepat di sampingnya setelah mengatur ritme napas.

"Aku ingin memeriksa barang-barang yang tertimbun." Ia beraksi untuk mengitar.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada korban yang kulihat di sini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Reruntuhan seluas rumah sederhana, Len sesekali mengerling ke bawah jika ada keanehan pada barang yang bukan bagian dari perkakas panggung.

"Jangan berlama-lama di sini! Kita bisa tertelan angin!"

Len menemukan sesuatu yang terjepit ketika mengitar seutuhnya nyaris habis dengan Gumi sebagai pembatas. Sesuatu yang melingkar berwarna hijau daun muda segar.

Jam tangan Miku.

"Aku tahu ini tempatmu tapi, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pergi." Gumi menyergap pergelangan tangannya, menghelanya.

"Ada hal yang harus kuurus! Soal jam ini!"

"Jam apa? Aku tidak melihatnya! Jangan membuat alasan!"

.

* * *

.

Hujan tidak turun sepanjang perjalanan mereka masih melawan angin sebagai patokan jalan yang benar. Udara menjadi dingin, mungkin itu tanda awal gumpalan hitam itu akan menumpahkan bebannya. Len menengadah menilai hasil rekaan imajinasinya tentang awan itu. Nyatanya hanya bersemu hitam, awan belum terlalu berat mengandung air.

"Terima kasih karena kita kehilangan jalan aspal." Gumi setengah mendahuluinya untuk respon agak merajuk yang dilakukannya setelah berhasil menjauhi panggung runtuh.

Kepala menurun, ia baru menyadari tanah adalah jalurnya sekarang.

"Memang apa hubungannya jalanan aspal dengan tanah ini?"

"Jalanan adalah jalur menuju ke mana pun. Meski tempat kita hanyalah sebuah lapangan kosong, tapi untuk ke sana kita membutuhkan jalan!" Dia mau menoleh meski dengan aura dan tatapan tak sedap. Payung sudah jelas tidak menaungi Len lagi, tapi itu bukan yang dipedulikannya.

Ia ingin mengenakan kacamata bermotif khas grupnya – Gumi tidak termasuk.

"Carilah jalan aspal!"

"Ya…"

.

* * *

.

"Aku melihat kedai!"

Ia membuat Gumi berbalik kembali dekat dengan pijakan sepatunya, itu bukan campuran maksud untuk membuat gadis itu berjalan beriringan lagi, tunjukkan tidak bermain-main.

"Mana? Aku tidak melihat apapun."

Untaian debu dengan berbagai cabangnya memang menyisir ke kanan, atapnya lebih mencolok dengan debu-debu itu dan bagian muka saja lebih mencolok.

Menangkap tangan itu. "Ayo." Menerobos jalur angin yang berbeda, hanya seolah tersesat di tengah padang pasir karena benda-benda kota yang berserakan belum ditemukan.

"Tak ada yang kulihat di depan sana!"

"Makanya kita akan mendekatinya!"

Bangunan itu meredup, pergerakan angin bertambah. Ia memperbaiki kedua matanya dengan lekukan lengan ketika debu-debu itu menyerang. Sekejap, hanya dari mengintip lewat kain dari lengannya, bangunan itu sudah hilang.

"Tidak mungkin….." Len memastikan dengan raganya sendiri, setengah berlari. Gumi meneriakkan sesuatu, menyusulnya, kalimat ambigu seperti saat mengejarnya ke reruntuhan panggung.

Kedai itu tadi hampir tampak, tapi ia merasa sudah berlari lebih jauh dari bayangan bangunan itu sendiri.

Tidak mungkin.

Dia setengah mendorong bahunya sambil terengah. "Kedai itu, bukan seperti yang kautunjuk!"

Len berpaling ke belakang.

"Aku melihatnya di sana! Ayo, cepat!"

.

* * *

.

Cuaca mendukung angin untuk menyamarkan semua objek tapi hujan masih belum menampakkan dirinya. Mereka sudah puas tertipu oleh berbagai macam fatamorgana, yang mustahil bisa terjadi di tengah udara dingin.

Sangat bertolak belakang.

Gumi sudah menunjukkan kekhawatirannya dengan berdialog pada kucing itu ketika cahaya yang tampil lambat laun meredup, ia berpikir; jika hujan terjadi maka semuanya selesai.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Len mengaduk sesuatu untuk mencari benda yang ditujunya, lalu menariknya.

"Senter? Ah, ada-ada saja anak ini." Dia selangkah mendahuluinya, berbalik menghadapnya sembari menggeleng memaklumi.

Ia hanya ingin menemukan satu bangunan saja, sebagai bukti bahwa sedari tadi mereka berada dilingkar perkotaan. Jujur saja, Len resah dengan bencana aneh ini.

.

* * *

.

Gumi sudah benar-benar berbicara dengannya, soal senter berkapasitas redup karena faktor luar (langit tak seutuhnya redup meski kelihatannya begitu) itu merepotkan dalam penelusuran mereka yang menggunakan insting.

"Nyatanya apa? Kita malah tidak menemukan apapun setelah lama berjalan tanpa belokan!" Senter masih dinyalakan.

"Tapi percuma saja! Apa yang kitatemukan beberapa menit ini sejak kau memakai benda itu?" Saling menantang, ia membenci situasi ini, semuanya tetap abu-abu dan berulang kali angin dari beberapa arah menubruk dirinya.

"Memang tidak ada." Tanpa petunjuk lain selain tanah dan udara. Ia malas dengan pencarian petunjuk ala detektif karena dari awal berpergian seperti ini bukanlah tujuannya. Juga untuk keluhan perempuan yang – ia akui – lebih dewasa dari dirinya pasti berjejalan dan sudah memenuhi telinganya.

"Tidak mungkin ada fatamorgana saat akan hujan. Meski agak kelam tapi kita sudah kembali ke bangunan-bangunan!"

Tak ada, diantara mereka tidak mau tertipu lagi. Lekukan bangunan atap itu berderet hanya di sisi kanan, hanya semacam bayangan.

"Akan hujan, tapi masih tidak turun hujan."

Terus melangkah ke depan, bersama bangunan yang sedikit demi sedikit terlukis meski baru menonjolkan warna kelamnya. Kenyataan lain bahwa mereka terlempar ke jalan yang sepi dari kicauan siapapun.

Tengkuknya tertekuk, jalanan aspal sudah berada dibawah kakinya.

Senter masih digunakan. "Tujuan kita tetap pada markas."

.

* * *

.

Kakinya adalah makna lain untuk keluar, meski ia tahu seseorang akan menerjemahkan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dan perempuan itu membungkus kaki kecilnya berulang kali.

"Nekocchi ingin merasakan dinginnya angin."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bosan dengan kakinya yang selalu keluar."

Ia hanya ingin mereka terus berjalan tanpa belok yang dilakukan tanpa alasan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka hampir benar mencapai tujuannya, anehnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang seharusnya meneriakkan objek itu.

Apa mata kucing lebih tajam daripada mata manusia?

Nekocchi ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri perjalanan ini, tapi semua kakinya tidak dapat bergerak sudah dikunci oleh rangkulan perempuan ini.

"Hei, dia mengeong. Rasanya baru kali ini aku mendengarnya."

"Dia memang jarang melakukan hal itu, sih. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya."

Len mengelupas kain yang membalut asal yang membentengi wajahnya. Dia mengangguk seperti memahami.

"Dia terkena gejala fatamorgana juga."

.

* * *

.

Tebakan seorang hewan – lebih – tidak bisa dipercaya sekalipun 'punya otak'.

Gumi bersikeras mengikuti desakan kucing itu dalam memberitahu karena menganggap dia sebagai hewan ajaib.

Ia merasa bodoh telah salah menerjemahkan maksud Nekocchi, mungkin saja itu hanya suara untuk memberitahu bahwa udara ini dingin atau keluhan alam lainnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Nekocchi juga bisa keracunan gejala yang kitaalami." Gumi menengoknya, ia cuma menengadah menunjuk lahan kosong dengan dagu tanpa arti.

"Kita tersesat lagi….." Len tersinggung dengan kalimatnya sendiri, mengusap wajah dengan jemari merenggang memutar arah pijakannya tanpa melihat.

"Kurasa kita harus bersabar menunggu angin ini sampai reda."

Kedua lengan dihempaskan dengan tenaga. "Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?"

"Karena aku tidak merasa sendirian."

Ia merasa menjadi tumpuan harapan dengan logika yang dipelajarinya selama menjalani hobi berbahaya itu. Tapi seharusnya siapapun bisa paham bahwa itu tidak terjadi dari desakan.

Bangunan tujuan mereka tak jauh dari tempat berdiri mereka, Len mengarahkan senter. Benar, dari tembok berlapis semen abu-abu – bagian pinggirannya – dan bukti bahwa markas itu terbentuk di sekeliling lapangan kosong.

Ia tidak mau langsung percaya.

Anehnya, dari cahaya lemah senter yang coba didekatinya untuk bukti penglihatannya, cahaya itu bisa menempel – berbeda dengan bangunan lain yang pernah diarahkan seperti serupa.

Mendekat perlahan, perlahan, menelisik pada titik tumpuan yang ditandai oleh lingkar cahaya senter.

Gumi memerhatikan seolah memahami maksudnya ketika Len menoleh untuk memastikan perempuan itu masih di sana.

Ada batu kecil yang melompat berkat ujung sepatunya. Ia memungutnya lalu melemparnya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Batu itu terbentur.

"Hei, sepertinya kita sudah sampai!"

.

* * *

.

"Lama sekali kalian datang." Kaito melebarkan daun pintu, menyingkir nyaris sejajar dengan pintu.

Mereka berdiam diri di kedai dengan alasan kunci ruangan rahasia berada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu di telepon. Kau menganggapku penting untuk datang ke sini." Ia tidak bisa membentuk ekspresi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu lalu menjatuhkan kunci pada telapak tangan yang meminta.

"Yah, cukup menakutkan ketika tahu justru kunci pintu kedai yang malah berada di tangan kalian…" Gumi tertawa kering, menguncupkan payung.

"Kuncinya memang sudah menggantung diluar ketika kami sudah sampai di sini."

"Ah, lagi-lagi."

Len tidak bisa lupa begitu saja peristiwa aneh itu, rasanya ingin kembali berpetualang ke sana lalu menemukan sesuatu yang bisa saja membuat pikiran siapapun yang keluar rumah terkendali.

Jadi, apa itu alasan orang-orang tidak mau keluar rumah selain karena angin kencang? Angin yang bahkan tidak begitu kejam merobohkan tubuhnya dan jujur saja, itu terkesan biasa jika kau berpetualang di dalamnya.

Hanya matamu saja yang salah menilai debu-debu yang berterbangan itu, mungkin saja.

Gakupo, satu-satunya yang duduk dari kursi memanjang, baru diketahui ternyata dia mengamati sesuatu yang – seolah – dianggap salah.

"Angin itu biasa, tapi kenapa kalian begitu lama?"

Kaito menyeringai, "Kau berbohong di telepon, ya."

Ia tidak tahu gayanya tersenyum menerima tuduhan si surai biru, senyuman yang terpaksa separuh terkejut.

"Kami berteduh dulu, angin itu membuat mata gatal."

Len meminta keyakinan dari setoran wajah pada Gumi di serong belakang kiri. Dia tersenyum sedikit mengangguk.

"Memang sederhana, tapi kalau dijelaskan nanti malah kebingungan."

"Apanya yang bingung dari berteduh? Dasar aneh."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Untuk pertama, soal fatamorgana, memang kebanyakan yang kita lihat di film pasti berlatar padang pasir atau dalam sebuah artikel di gugel, liat air terjun, dan semua itu emang bener.**

 **Dan hujan lebat memang pertanda hujan angin, 'kan? Jadi ini namanya fantasy! Anda bebas berpikir soal apapun di sini. Saya minta maaf kedektektifannya tidak hadir di sini.**

 **Saya sedang mengecewakan suatu hal dan barangkali diantara Anda ada yang tahu. Nama lengkap akun saya di situs ini, DICOPAS SECARA TEGAS oleh seseorang dari artikelnya dan MEMBUBUHI DIBELAKANGNYA DENGAN NAMA SITUS INI (contoh : Latifah Febriani** **Fanfiction** **). Gw sama sekali gak kenal ntu blog, apalagi dia dari Malaysia dan isinya ntu tentang resep masak. Gw gak terima nama ini diambil begitu aja, kecuali kalau dia mau ngasih alasan. Omong-omong, artikelnya gak bisa dibuka, jadi gw gak tahu apa yang dia maksud dari nama gw itu. Gw gak mau mitnah dia secara tidak-tidak, tapi gw paling gak mau kalo di sana dia NGAKU NGAKU JADI GW. Oke, gw bisa terima kalo itu emang gak mungkin. Jika ada diantara Anda yang tahu siapa pembuat ntu blog Malasyia, kasih tahu aja namanya, gw bakal nanya secara baik-baik, kok. Terus yang jelas, gw bakal suruh dia supaya gak pake nama lengkap akun ini lagi.**


	7. Kasus Ketujuh : Kepingan Album

Kasus Ketujuh : Kepingan Album

.

Len nyaris menyusuri pembatas tembok di halaman kelas, lantai dua dengan beberapa yang berseragam seperti dirinya peduli pada satu arah di depan mereka.

Ia akan menjadi yang satu-satunya di sini, bahkan jika itu memang benar. Pemberhentian separuh jalan karena seseorang yang mencolok diantara bangunan dan orang-orang yang berserakan lainnya di lapangan.

Hatsune Miku.

Si surai _MediumSpringGreen_ berkucir dua panjang didatangi temannya yang berambut merah jambu. Lalu menertawakan sesuatu bersama, sesuatu dari benda putih datar dengan coretan ringkasnya.

Corak lain yang mendukung sosok Kakak kelas itu; Len menyukai senyumnya yang seperti itu. Yang pantas terpasang di karakter khas wajah itu.

"Hei." Rinto menepuk bahunya, ia dihentikan dari pengamatannya.

"Coba tebak; ada berapa banyak Kakak kelas perempuan yang berkeliaran dan yang baru saja pulang?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Characters : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka**

 **Pairs : LenMiku and (a bit) LenRin**

 **Note : Kedetektifan ada pada masalah diri sendiri.**

 **Summary : Len menghadiahkan sesuatu pada Hatsune Miku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ia tahu, ruangan diam dengan masing-masing kesibukan pribadi bukan senjata ampuh untuk terus mengembangkan apalagi mendukung kebahagiaannya. Dengan kebahagiaan, menopang dagu tanpa melakukan apapun adalah hal yang bisa terjadi baginya.

Kepalanya berlebihan dengan menjalankan drama yang – sebenarnya – jarang sekali muncul sekalipun dalam emosi yang berlebihan semacam ini. Lebih berkenaan dengan hatinya, sesuatu yang menjadi nilai kenyamanan tersendiri.

Dari jejak khayalannya, ia berharap bisa berbicara dengan sang Hatsune Miku dengan kualitas bahan pembicaraan yang seperti teman dekat, bukan sekedar menyapa yang seolah 'pernah mengenal di suatu tempat' atau semacamnya.

Padahal Nekocchi dipijak lain di meja sudah menjeda setiap melihatnya; menuju dunia nyata, tapi sindiran yang khas dari orang yang tak absen meledeknya lebih menarik dirinya untuk terjatuh.

"Kau menyimpan sendiri kebahagiaanmu….."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yang ia tahu, hanya seringaian yang dibentuk bibirnya sendiri sedang sorotan mata – rasanya – berbaur rasa.

Kaito juga menyeringai, menarik kursi dihadapannya. "Bukannya sok peduli, aku baru pertama kali melihat orang yang sampai mengekspresikan perasaannya – kalau kau menunjukkannya di tempat umum mungkin sudah disebut gila -."

Ia tidak menyukai orang yang mengorek hidupnya. "Biasa saja."

"Kukira itu seperti masalah sosial. Kalau kau memendamnya jadi malah kesepian…." Hanya kepalan yang memangku dagu Kaito.

Sekarang dia berperan sebagai psikolog. "Kebahagiaanku surut gara-gara kehadiranmu."

Kaito menagihnya dari cara memandangnya, ia mendecih sembari membuang muka.

"Berkat grup menyanyi, ada seseorang yang….. aku tertarik pada orang itu…."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Supaya lebih mudah membayangkannya."

Tunjukkan dagu memaksanya.

"Hatsune Miku."

"A-Apa?" Punggung terbangun.

"Kau tahu, dia bintang diantara kelompok perempuan. Hampir panggung yang diselenggarakan, pasti dia akan tampil…."

Len bersikap biasa saja menanggapi reaksi lawan bicara yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Dia itu mantanku!" Terkejut itu sudah tersirat. "Tega sekali kau memakan teman sendiri!"

Dahi berkerut. "Aku 'kan hanya….."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jujur ia mencoba menggali maksud; apa yang membuat Kaito harus marah begitu padahal sudah menyandang status mantan?

"Benar, 'kan?"

"Belum ada kepastian…."

"Tapi wajahmu yang sudah memastikan!"

Len berusaha berpikir namun terputus-putus karena kemarahan yang tetap menunjuk dirinya tidak mau menyingkir – Kaito menolaknya ketika ia memintanya -.

Tawa ringan dari Gakupo yang melintas di belakang Kaito. "Dari dulu sudah kusarankan supaya kau kembali lagi padanya, menyesal juga akhirnya."

"Tahu apa kau soal aku, hah?!" Orang yang melanjutkan perjalanan diekori Kaito melalui mata. "Salahnya sendiri yang selalu ke _mall_ dan hampir selalu menagih uang."

"Kukira itu atas imbalan-imbalan apalah itu."

"Tapi dia selalu memintanya disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau menyesal sekarang."

"Aku benci kalimat itu!"

"Hei, jangan diperbesar…." Ketika nama gadis itu selalu diulang juga sifatnya yang diulas sedikit demi sedikit, sesuatu menerjangnya membuatnya ingin menghindar.

.

* * *

.

Gang terbuka yang singkat sedang tidak berkawan dengan kegersangannya. Waktu sore mendung yang bukan pertanda akan turun hujan, gadis bersurai merah jambu memperbaiki pemakaian tas hingga menindih rambut terurainya.

Salah satu bagian dari klub Vocaloid juga, teman dekat Miku – salah satu yang menjadi alasan Len – terpaksa – menyapanya.

"Hei, rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu."

Selama merespon dengan setoran wajah dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang dilakukan _Senpai_ di sini sendirian?" Satu-satunya bangunan dalam lingkaran wilayah ini – yang paling mencolok – hanyalah markasnya sendiri.

"Siapa kau?" Ia merasa suhu dingin yang berhembus dari mulut gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya cepat mendinginkan pendiriannya.

"A-Aku? Masa' tidak tahu?"

Keluhan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Mengulurkan tangan untuk perkenalan. "Aku Kagamine Len, bagian dari klub Vocaloid juga."

Telapak tangan diterima. "Oh ya, aku ingat. Maaf ya, aku jarang melihatmu."

"Terkadang aku bolos." Kata terakhir disamarkan. Ia lebih suka melanjutkan langkah, tapi gadis ini masih bergeming.

Dia datar seolah akan mengurus pembicaraan yang serius. "Ada perlu apa?"

Len tidak nyaman dengan sorotan mata itu, Luka yang berbeda ketika berbicara dengan orang yang akan menjadi buah pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin tahu….. beberapa hal soal Hatsune- _senpai._ Aku ingin menyainginya." Seharusnya kalimat itu bisa menyalakan sebuah obor dari ekspresinya, ia malah bertindak bodoh dengan tertawa tidak jelas.

"Seperti apa?"

Mencari objek ruang kosong, berpikir sebuah ide bisa tiba-tiba tumpah di sana. "Hal yang berkenaan dengan musik."

"Dia suka lagu beraliran _Pop_. Campuran _Pop-Rock_ – kulihat – akhir-akhir ini sedang dicobanya. Dia suka lagu yang bercerita romantis – jenis cinta apapun itu."

.

* * *

.

Pemberitahuan itu memang tepat di hati dan komputernya.

Ada beberapa lagu gubahannya sendiri yang terinspirasi dari sosok gadis itu. Luka tidak menjelaskan jenis romantis dengan jelas, tapi ia punya jenis-jenis yang berbeda – pengecualian untuk cinta segitiga dan cinta ditolak – di komputer ini. Yang hanya dinyanyikan di kamarnya, khusus untuk dirinya.

Orang yang diberi kepingan yang berputar adalah yang kedua mendengarnya.

Ia masih teraduk dengan semangat tak jelas, yang membuat seolah perjalanannya sampai ke sini masih belum cukup menciptakan keluhan seperti di hari kemarinnya. Kursor putih seolah mendeteksi kehadiran wadah baru. Lalu deretan lagu berasal dari folder khusus diantara folder gubahan lagu berjenis bebas lainnya.

Mulanya gadis bersurai hijau itu tidak lebih dari orang yang dikagumi secara umum. Dia seolah menyita semua penonton hingga mereka lebih antusias dibanding dirinya yang tampil selanjutnya.

Len tidak pernah tahu cara gadis itu beraksi di panggung, tapi itu sudah bukan termasuk daftar targetnya lagi.

Dari kesimpulan lagu-lagu dengan kepingan yang dibelinya di tengah perjalanan, lagu-lagu pilihan itu disalin dalam wadah baru lalu membentuknya menjadi album.

Di bawah kakinya, Nekocchi yang mengeong, kurang dipedulikan.

.

* * *

.

Hanya ada satu jalur yang tidak bisa menyimpangkan siapapun dari papan mading. Berbalik atau melanjutkan.

Hatsune Miku, satu-satunya yang berdiri membaca sesuatu di sana.

Barangkali keinginannya berbicara dengannya dikabulkan tanpa perantara doa, tapi ia tidak menyiapkan bahan pembicaraan apapun.

 _Apa yang harus kubicarakan, wah, membingungkan….._

Irama langkahnya bahkan begitu singkat. Dia menyadari auranya, menoleh dan memanggil namanya antusias.

"Nanti malam akan diadakan panggung terbuka. Kau dapat bagian menyanyi berkolaborasi."

"Kapan…."

Dia sudah menunjuk kertas yang menempel. "Semuanya sudah tercatat namanya di sini. Kali ini kau tidak dengan Kagamine Rin."

Ia tidak punya rasa tentang itu, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai aktivitas dari rutinitas. Tempelan kertas itu dipahami, mengangguk sebagai tandanya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih."

Menjauh. "Sampai jumpa di suasana yang berbeda."

Sesuatu yang secara kebetulan itu harus dilanjutkan. "Kenapa….."

Miku berhenti di separuh jalan, berpaling ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa….. orang-orangnya, kurasa ada sebagian yang selalu terjadwal."

"Siapa saja?" Dia bergegas menghampiri.

Len melakukan kesalahan karena ia sendiri tidak tahu 'orang-orang' yang dimaksud. Tidak lebih dari menemukan titik kesalahan, pura-pura bodoh lalu membahas kebodohannya.

"Yang ini, hampir setiap hari aku menemukannya."

"Seingatku, jadwal yang diterimanya nyaris persis denganmu."

"Lalu yang ini?"

"Dia bagian dari lingkar kolaborasimu – harus hadir."

"Kalau yang ini?"

Dia bingung di dalam gumamannya, ia sabar menanti.

.

* * *

.

Tidak biasanya ia berjalan-jalan tidak jelas diluar setelah pertemuan lalu berlatih – sebenarnya masih berlangsung tapi Len memotong untuk dirinya sendiri dan bilang akan berlatih di rumah -.

Dua sampai tiga jam adalah ekor angka yang singkat untuknya di rumah hari ini sebelum konser itu menyuruhnya untuk mempersiapkan diri dibalik layar. Ia menerobos tanpa berbasa-basi dengan perabotan. Sekantong kecil _dango_ di tangannya, kamarnya mengabari hal lain yang bisa dilakukan meski secara mendadak.

Kepingan album yang terbungkus itu bisa diberikan setelah ia kembali ke layar belakang.

Meletakkan makanan kecil-kecilan itu di puncak laci, selanjutnya kotak pertama tersedia adalah kadonya.

Alih-alih benda kotak yang masih melambung di otaknya tidak muncul.

Menggertak cepat dengan jemarinya, menghela keluar buku tak jelas tak bersampul juga menyingkirkan jam tangan rusak ke sudut. Kotak-kotak yang meluncur lain diperiksa juga, nyatanya benda-benda yang terakhir kali ditaruh di sana tidak berubah.

Ke mana benda itu pergi?

Ia mulai tidak bisa tenang. Kotak itu memang di laci – baru saja kemarin menyimpannya. Tapi tempat penyimpanan lain yang berdiri tidak terhindar dari tangannya, selimut saja dikibarkan berdasarkan bayangannya; mungkin saja tidak sengaja terbawa tidur karena kebanggaannya terhadap kepingan yang berputar itu.

Ke mana benda itu pergi?

Terhenti di tengah sekeliling barang yang sudah melanggar bentuk biasanya, menelisik berurutan berpikir tebakannya terhadap arah tertentu bisa tepat sasaran. Atau punya insting yang menggantungkannya pada kepingan itu.

Tebakannya salah ketika buku-buku sekolah yang terjun ke lantai ditumpuk berurutan kembali lalu rak tempat buku itu yang diperiksa kembali.

Ke mana benda itu pergi?

Berdecak, harapannya setengah terputus, rupanya. Mana mungkin benda yang baru saja hangat dilihatnya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa sebab. Kecuali jika pencuri adalah pelaku.

Sayangnya tak ada yang aneh dari lantai setelah selimut digapai bergulung direbahkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur dan peralatan yang terjatuh dikembalikan ke tempatnya.

Len menaruh celengan sebagai benda yang terakhir dari lantai. Terjeda dengan ingatan-ingatan lain; di mana saja benda itu pernah ditaruhnya, dibawanya, atau semacamnya.

Mengarah pada mulut pintu.

Nekocchi tepat digaris mulut pintu – di pertengahan -, entah sudah lama di sana menyaksikan kebodohannya atau memang murni; baru saja datang.

Apa yang membuatnya mempertanyakan keanehan kucing itu?

.

* * *

.

Gesekkan pada senar untuk beberapa ekor durasi yang hampir selesai, ia sudah tidak mendapat bagian untuk bernyanyi. Hanya seorang gadis berbaju sekolah dan seorang pemuda yang mencolok dari aksesoris pakaiannya berenergi menghisap puncak nada dengan suara tinggi mereka. Beberapa detik mencapai akhir, hanya instrument sebagai ekor yang disertai dengan gitar listrik yang dimainkannya. Penonton menerima kolaborasi aneh bagi Len – karena orang-orangnya hampir tidak dikenalinya -. Dua penyanyi tanpa alat musik meninggikan keramaian itu dengan melambaikan tangan, orang-orang meneriakkan nama mereka dan sebagiannya bertepuk tangan.

Ketika mereka berdua berbalik dan pemegang alat musik lainnya beranjak, ia mendapat respon itu dan yang lebih dulu menuju pinggir pintu yang tersembunyi – Len berdiri dekat itu – secara berurutan menuju ruangan agak remang tempat biasanya anggota-anggota menunggu giliran tampil.

Miku sendirian duduk disebuah bangku, seolah menunggu seseorang dengan perhatiannya yang menuju arahnya.

Dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Hore, kau berhasil!"

Respon dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai pembuktian bahwa itu untuk dirinya, Miku mengangguk dan itu membuat keraguan yang mengekangnya terlepas begitu saja.

Tapi mendekati orangnya malah membuatnya kaku mengingat kesalahannya soal kepingan yang seharusnya diberikan hari ini.

Seharusnya hal ini tidak perlu terjadi karena senyuman berkembang dari gadis itu menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kepingan itu.

Atau mengetahui kesalahannya karena perasaan yang berlangsung begitu saja membuat Kaito agak merajuk padanya.

"Kurasa, aku harus berganti pakaian."

.

* * *

.

Lebih baik merangkai kata sebanyak mungkin, yang diliukkan dengan nada dibanding tugas Matematika yang dikerjakan tanpa seorang pun membantunya.

Ini memang bukan bencana, rasanya seperti baru-baru ini kalkulator digunakan. Penekanan pada angka yang menunjuk perkalian dilakukan dengan satu jari, hasil yang muncul dicatat. Versi lain dari materi tentang perhitungan rata-rata dan yang lainnya yang masih bersangkutan dengan itu, bagian tabel kurang disukainya karena rumusnya yang berbelit. Tapi ia mengikuti semua yang ditampilkan contoh dibalik halaman-halaman yang agak terbelakang. Beberapa bagian yang perlu kepastian karena tidak dipahaminya itu menghambat.

Di meja kayu setelah setengah jam ia lebih dulu datang ke rumah, jejak kaki Rin yang semula tidak dipedulikan menjadi perhentian pensilnya menggores setelah mendengar bentakan dari dalam gang melibatkan Nekocchi.

"Pergilah kau dari kamarku, Kucing Jelek! Jangan mentang-mentang anjing kesayanganku sedang di luar rumah!"

Len mengambil sekutip khayalan tentang tujuan kucingnya, barangkali tidak jauh dari kebiasaan kucing. Itu tidak membuatnya merasa panas untuk pergi ke sana, sekalipun ia tahu banyak hal yang berbeda dari karakter kucing itu diluar kucing-kucing lainnya.

Rin muncul ke tempatnya dengan tangan kosong, telapak tangan bergesekan seperti telah menjinjing barang yang berdebu.

"Tadi dia menaiki tempat tidurku, menjijikkan." Berkacak pinggang. "Lain kali, jangan ajarkan kucing itu kedetektifan."

Perhitungan dengan kalkulator masih berlanjut. "Itu salahku, begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia baru pertama kali ke kamarku!"

Jeda diantara mereka. "Sudah kausingkirkan dia?" Menengadah pada sosoknya yang berdiri sejarak tiga langkah dengan meja ini.

"Ya, tapi dia belum juga kembali."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja dia sampai kembali."

"Hei!"

Ia tahu itu tidak raut itu tidak mirip dengan kemarahan yang biasanya akan dicampuri sedikit reda jika mencoba mempermainkannya. Tampang itu benar-benar tidak membuatnya tersinggung dan menghentikan seringaian.

Di belakang tungkai kaki yang berdiri itu, Nekocchi datang menggigit sesuatu.

Tulang bohongan, mainan untuk anjing.

"Dasar kucing gila. Pergilah, ambil saja itu untukmu!" Melipat lengan.

"Jangan panggil dia gila, kek."

Rin berbalik pergi ke jalur itu bersama aura memanas itu dan Nekocchi sudah menghilang dari tempat.

Ruangan yang hanya dirinya seperti sebelumnya memulihkan ingatannya pada masalah pribadi.

Kepingan album.

.

* * *

.

Semua ruangan di rumahnya sudah cukup mengabarkan ketidakmunculan kepingan yang masih terus diharapkannya, sekarang tempat biasanya ia melarikan diri untuk sekedar istirahat atau hal lain yang kurang berguna, menjadi tempat kesibukannya mengorek semua sudut – sekarang di sudut kanan, tumpukan kotak kepingan-kepingan lama – bahkan baru diketahuinya hari ini -.

Anehnya, padahal mereka tidak suka Len bergabung dengan klub Vocaloid. Hanya ada dua – tiga kepingan yang berasal dari salah satu penyanyi di klub itu.

Ruangan ini diisi dengan suara berisik lain. Kaito yang baru muncul dari pintu penghubung kedai dengan ruangan ini tanpa membawa apapun. Sebagian tumpukan kepingan yang berdebu itu diketuk-ketuk agar barisannya sama persis. Menyimpan kembali ke tempat disamping koran-koran tanggal kemarin yang disingkapkannya satu per satu.

Tatkala aura manusia itu melesat dibelakang punggungnya, Len berpaling.

"Hei, apa kau pernah melihat kotak yang berisi kepingan album lagu bermotif garis-garis pelangi?"

Dia sangat jelas menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya. "Cari saja sendiri."

"Aku serius!" Bahu yang sedikit melemah. "Kau mungkin pernah melihatku membawanya ke mari."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ceritanya bisa saja seperti itu, 'kan?"

Kaito melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Mengibaskan tangan disamping kepala.

Seharusnya itu bukan seolah menjadi pengelak hanya karena musik dan grup itu merupakan hobi sampingannya. Len tahu soal dirinya dan mereka yang bersifat rahasia, tapi apa yang perlu dibatasi dari menjadi pusat banyak orang yang menyaksikan hanya dari pembawaan karakter dalam lagu?

.

* * *

.

Len kembali tanpa informasi apapun, mendapatkan apapun atau dukungan apapun.

Padahal lagu-lagu dalam album itu adalah segala apapun yang tergali dalam hatinya, dibuat hanya di dalam kamarnya.

Engsel pintu ditekan ke bawah, seketika langkah masuk ke dalam rumah terjeda oleh kemunculan Nekocchi yang duduk menunggu pintu.

Kucing itu memiringkan kepala, lalu mengeong.

"Aku baru pulang dari tempat biasanya. Maaf tidak mengajakmu, lagipula yang mengerjakan kasus hanya Gakupo saja." Pintu dirapatkan.

Dia melompat ke lantai yang lebih tinggi dari yang dipijak Len, berhenti pada sandal modis milik Rin – mengeong di sana -, berpaling ke belakang.

"Apa? Kau mau aku menemui Rin?"

Nekocchi berbelok ke ambang selanjutnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus dibantunya dari Rin tapi dia tidak pernah memberikan kode semacam ini sebelumnya. Bahkan untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

Len mengatur kecepatan bersama tas di punggungnya. Nekocchi menunjuk jalan, terlebih pada area yang belum lagi dimasukinya – hanya terakhir kali masih anak-anak.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku pergi ke kamarnya."

Dia tidak mengubah arah, cahaya putih dari kamar itu menyikat tubuh kecil itu.

"Hei!" Len berpikir untuk menangkap kucing itu sebelum Rin – yang tidak diketahuinya ada atau tidaknya di rumah – berhasil menemukannya. Gaya agak membungkuk yang lebih mematok pada jalanan.

Ia terjebak di dalam kamar, mengedar separuh berputar pada perubahan nyata seperti peralihan menuju dewasa. Tembok-tembok yang dilukis coretan sudah menjadi warna satu yang polos ditumbuk beberapa poster sebuah _band_ yang berasal dari Vocaloid yang menyalakan panggungnya di sekolah sendiri. Tiba-tiba peringatan dengan perasaannya mengenai kamar ini langsung terhubung.

"Oi, kau…." Dia sudah banyak menginjak kasur, "kemarilah," lalu melompat pada meja belajar yang berserakan dengan buku-buku yang terbuka.

Soal-soal Matematika dengan buku-buku pembantu yang menjadi sumber.

Nekocchi menunduk dan mengeong bertepatan sebuah laci selurus vertikal dengan pijakannya.

Ia tidak ambil pusing untuk menyambar pegangan kecil di sana, menariknya.

Kotak yang bernuansa putih dan pelangi tujuh warna yang berdekatan dengan sudut yang pertama kali muncul diantara barang lainnya.

Kotak miliknya.

Seseorang menjerit membuatnya cepat mempersiapkan diri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?!"

.

* * *

.

Rin tidak mau menjelaskan.

Kotak itu hanyalah kotak, dia mematok kemarahan mengenai masuk kamar tanpa izin dan Len membutuhkan alasan supaya masalah ini selesai begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau mencurinya?"

Dia yang duduk di sofa melipat lengannya. "Aku….. suka motifnya."

Len tidak jauh mengintrogasi sambil berdiri, jarak satu rentangan tangan diantara mereka.

"Isinya hilang!" Kotak itu dibuka untuk dibuktikan. "Di mana kau menyembunyikannya?"

Separuh berpaling, "Mana kutahu."

Bagian yang berwarna putih beralur berputar mengikuti seharusnya benda yang terpasang di sana digores telunjuknya 360 derajat.

"Aku masih ingat, terakhir kali kusimpan di laci – semuanya masih utuh!"

Memang tidak ada yang rusak seperti tersayat tusukan jarum atau sobek kecil disudutnya pada plastik yang membalut kotak. Rin masih beku dengan sikapnya.

"Aku tidak suka sifatmu yang terkadang tertutup itu."

"Memangnya aku memberitahu kepingan itu padamu untuk apa?"

"Itu sifat yang tidak baik…."

"Kau menghancurkan impianku."

Rin mereda dari mata yang merasa paling benar.

Anehnya, ia lupa caranya merespon, hanya berdecak karena ketidakmengertian. Wajah yang akhirnya mau menyetorkan malah membuat jeda, diam-diam mengambil arti bahwa aura kemarahan lambat laun menghilang.

"Aku membuat lagu-lagu itu di kamar, lalu membentuknya menjadi album." Mengamati sudut-sudut di langit-langit rumah diam-diam. "Karena kupikir lagu-lagu itu cocok dengan _genre_ yang diharapkan."

Rin tidak memiliki kalimat untuk mendorongnya berbicara lagi.

" _Genre_ yang diharapkan itu…..," terlanjur mengatakannya, "berasal dari seseorang, juga hampir inspirasi rata-rata dalam album itu berasal dari dia. Dulunya itu hanya seperti permainan saja, tapi lama-lama, kurasa ini bukan permainan lagi."

"Jadi, apa impian yang kaumaksud tadi?" Tertengadah, mengharapkan sesuatu dengan kecemasan.

Tunggu dulu. Kecemasan?

Len membenci sesuatu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di tengah separuh bertanya-tanya; kenapa raut itu tampak berlebihan?

"Memberikan benda itu pada nama yang sudah kutulis dengan spidol di sana."

"Hatsune Miku." Jawaban yang dilafalkan membuat punggung itu menubruk sofa, lalu bersedekap lagi.

"Berarti kau yang memang mencuri kepingan itu." Telapak tangan menagih. "Kembalikan."

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada."

Agak mengitar berlanjut tepat kehadapan Rin. "Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Aku benci dengan nama yang tertera di sana."

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Seharusnya kau mendukungku."

Tatapan saling menantang terpacu diantara mereka, tapi Rin yang lebih dulu melemah. "Aku suka kau, puas?!"

Ia tidak tergugah. "Hanya sebagai saudara atau mentang-mentang kau tidak punya orang yang dicintai jadi kau….." Selangkah mundur karena Rin yang seketika berdiri.

Kepalan menempel di dadanya seperti menunjukkan hatinya.

"Ini perasaan seperti yang dialami orang-orang ketika mereka menghadapi seseorang yang disukai. Aku juga tidak tahu; kenapa."

Len mengangkat kedua tangan, entah untuk apa. Mungkin ini semacam menghentikan aksi selanjutnya orang didepannya – emosi atau yang lainnya – karena ia benar-benar tidak suka pada air yang menghimpun dalam pandangan gadis itu.

"Yang benar saja….."

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Sesuatu yang penuh di mata itu akhirnya terurai juga. "Aku iri pada orang yang akan kauberi hadiah. Kau bahkan belum pernah memberiku lagu sebanyak dalam album itu."

Semula lagu-lagu itu pun hanya inspirasi yang cukup ditelan dalam folder dan diulang sesekali jika ingat. Hanya niat kuat yang tiba-tiba tersembul dan ingin tahu rasanya.

"Aku menyukaimu….."

Itu masih dalam pengertian normal menurut dirinya, jujur saja penyimpangan belum sampai pada otaknya.

"Hei, kita ini saudara…"

Tangisan bersuara. "Aku memang tidak normal." Renggangan kaku jemari menutup mengutuk wajah. Selanjutnya, lutut tertekuk dan terjatuh.

Len terkesiap untuk perlakuan yang mulai diyakininya – merupakan sesautu yang tidak beres.

.

* * *

.

Rin akhirnya mau menjelaskan.

Dan objek nyata yang dipertunjukan lebih menyakitkan dibanding sebatas kalimat.

Angin malam tidak berhenti menghiburnya, serbuk yang masih hangat untuk melayang berkat angin.

Kepingan itu, dibakar kemarin bersama sampah dari kemasan makanan. Semua remah yang menghitam sebagiannya tersiram air, entah darimana.

Kalau begitu, segala hasil jerih payahnya dan caranya mendapatkan kepingan bergambar harus dimulai lagi.

Itu tidak semudah menyalin bahan-bahan komputer biasa ke dalam _flashdisk._

Bertekuk lutut, bahkan sebagiannya sudah dipindahkan. Kemungkinan lagu-lagu yang dibentuk album hanya sedikit jika ia benar-benar hendak memulainya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Len membulatkan tekad yang sudah lama terpendam dan keberanian yang terolah seperti mesin dalam jam sudah membuatnya lebih terpacu.

Selintas warna sosok itu tersirat dalam kaca-kaca yang berturut-turut di kelasnya, ia yang keluar dari kelas – merusak kesendiriannya di kursinya – dan membaur dengan siswa-siswa dalam arus yang berbeda di jam istirahat.

Kepala yang mencolok itu sudah berulang kali muncul lalu terhalangi lagi oleh badan siswa-siswa lain. Len selalu menyelip diantara mereka dari langkah yang tidak mau mengenal jeda gara-gara pergerakan mereka. Tetap menuju arah yang tanpa persimpangan – hanya satu kali berbelok saja – alih-alih orang-orang tidak mengisi ruang bagian ini.

Seolah titik temunya dengan gadis itu sudah diatur mereka.

"Hatsune- _senpai_."

Miku menanggapi panggilan, lambat laun berbalik dengan beberapa buku dirangkulannya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Len butuh napas dan aura yang tenang. "Yah, aku….." Benda yang berlingkar digenggaman dibalik badannya mendapat kesadaran dari Miku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mencurigakan." Tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu malah berjinjit bergantian ke kanan dan kiri.

"Hanya jam tanganmu." Jam tangan hijau yang masih berfungsi ditunjukkan diantara mereka. "Aku menemukannya di reruntuhan panggung akibat angin besar waktu itu."

"Wah, jam tanganku yang hilang!"

Sambaran ditepis dengan tangan yang kembali ditutup. "Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Baru jam ini akan kuberikan." Tersenyum yakin. Dia agak memiringkan kepala mempertanyakan kelakuan itu.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa senyuman itu tidak akan tahan lama seiring angin yang menyisir dan beberapa orang yang melalui lorong ini lagi.

"Hatsune- _senpai_ ….." Keraguan merebusnya, tapi perasaan yang kian nyata dan tekad untuk tidak membuang waktu mencoba melawannya. "Hatsune- _senpai, daisuki_!" Lidahnya mendorong kalimat itu.

Miku bergumam dengan rona merah yang menjalar.

Kalimat itu seolah akhir kalimat dari sebuah buku novel. Dia sudah membiarkan hawa tidak jelas tiba-tiba membuat Len kaku tanpa punya ujung mana pun untuk kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku sangat kaget ketika mendengarnya." Gestur menepuk bahu bagian depan miliknya sendiri. "Bagiku, lebih baik kitagunakan hidup untuk tujuan terarah. Bagiku, berpacaran itu, tujuan yang tidak jelas." Dilengkapi dengan senyuman yang berpengaruh pada tekad. Meski itu bisa membuatnya terlepas dari ketegangan, rasanya harapannya benar-benar berakhir.

Tanpa kepingan itu sekalipun.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menjawabnya." Jam tangan diberikan.

"Aku minta maaf." Lambat untuk mundur. "Terima kasih untuk jam tangannya." Mengecup jam itu lalu mengacungkannya untuk akhir sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Diksinya beda! Ini bukan gw! Niatnya chapter ini bakal 5000+ kata (seperti biasa, haha), tapi karena gw tertekan, semuanya selalu berubah. Tapi btw, chapter depan yang terakhir! Hore! *merdeka***

 **Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan gw rehat dari fandom Vocaloid, mo terjun fandom lain :3**


	8. Kasus Kedelapan : In The End

Kasus Kedelapan : In The End

.

 **For PX – 20 Neko Len-chan**

 **PX : Diksi chapter 7 sama 1 – 6 beda banget.**

 **Shie : Kayaknya sih efek gara-gara meja yang saya pake *adaptasi*, karena sejujurnya, chapter 1 – 6 ditulis di meja mesin jahit *jebret*. Ya, intinya, saya tidak bisa menilai diri sendiri, jadi saya sangat berterima kasih atas komentar itu^^ (asli dah, gak bo'ong). Itu membuat saya bersemangat, semoga yang ini gak kayak chapter 7.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Hurt, Tragedy, Angst**

 **Characters : VannaN'Ice, Nekocchi, Anon**

 **Note : Diakhir, kasus Nekocchi soal foto akhirnya terjawab.**

 **Summary : Meski semua orang meninggalkannya, baginya, roda kesengsaraannya harus mendapatkan si pembuat kesengsaraan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Len menaati jalanan untuk pejalan kaki meski pada jalanan ini, seperti biasanya dan yang ia tahu, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang dapat dihitung dengan satu tangan secara merenggang.

Ada suatu kebiasaannya jika dalam perjalanan berkunjung ke markas. Memandang bangunan-bangunan yang menyembul dan markas itu masih mampu menjadi yang mencolok meski berada di pertengahan jika kau bertanya tingginya. Memang bangunan itu menjadi satu-satunya yang menyendiri dari sekian bangunan-bangunan berderet yang berjauhan dengan pagar berlubang kawat belah ketupat di sisinya. Langit biru polos di sana rasanya baru pertama kali ada.

Anehnya, langit biru itu menjadi patokan penglihatannya sedari tadi.

Tatkala memasuki ambang pagar kawat di kanan – tidak bertepatan menghadap -, kedai dan lanjutan bangunannya sudah menjadi puing-puing yang berserakan. Ia tidak berhenti membeliak sepanjang kakinya lambat laun menikmati pemandangan yang juga dicicipi tiga orang yang berjongkok di pinggir kanan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tampilannya tampak gawat dengan berlari secara tiba-tiba langsung pada kondisi.

"Kau tidak lihat berita televisi waktu malam? Seseorang sudah membakarnya." Kaito tanpa menoleh mengangkat sesuatu yang sebagiannya menghitam lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Puing-puing hangus menghitam menjadi sesuatu yang tanpa arti – Len baru menyadarinya.

"Siapa yang membakarnya?"

Gumi di sebelah Kaito lebih mengurus air matanya dengan tangannya. "Kedaiku ikut terbakar."

Kepalanya masih bergejolak dan menghasilkan banyak pertanyaan tapi mereka yang sudah terpisah mencari – sesuatu semacam – petunjuk pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, ia bolak-balik tidak jelas di tanah yang sama. Kenapa terjadi secara tiba-tiba, Len mengusap wajah. Apa salah bekas pabrik yang kembali dimanfaatkan?

Ia butuh ekspresi sedih, sayangnya ketidakmengertian lebih berkembang dalam dirinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku menemukan sesobek koran mengenai kita." Gakupo mengangkat benda yang disebutkannya dan dalam beberapa detik membuat yang lainnya penasaran.

"Apa yang dia bilang di sana?"

 _Dibalik Orang-Orang Didalam Pabrik Kelam Ini_ , penegasan dengan ukuran besarnya dan berwarna hitam.

"Pabrik kelam?" Mereka serempak sembari mengambil pandangan secara bergantian. Ia menyadari suatu hal; bahwa Gumi tidak sekaget mereka dan masih dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu. Kenapa disebut kelam?" Kaito secara tidak langsung seolah meminta pendapat pada Len.

Gakupo melipat halaman koran. "Kita butuh tempat untuk berkumpul."

.

* * *

.

Len mengajak mereka semua ke rumahnya mengingat Rin sedang berurusan dengan Vocaloid di hari Minggu ini.

"Namanya Anon." Gakupo menghimpun mengetuk-etuk koran sebelum akhirnya membeberkan secara berseret tepat pada berita yang ditulis sang Anon. "Akhir-akhir ini tulisannya menyinggung kita."

Dari masing judul yang mencolok, selalu membahas tentang lokasi mereka. Tapi tidak ada satu pun keterangan yang menjelaskan pabrik yang dikatai kelam itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia memotret kita dari muka kedai?" Kaito mencabut koran dipertengahan lalu dikunyahnya sendiri di depan mata.

Len merebut koran itu. "Coba kulihat." Koran di hari kemarin mengisahkan mereka yang bersantai diantara kursi-kursi diluar dari beberapa yang kosong. Sayangnya, semua wajah tampak jelas dan seketika ia tidak menyukai dirinya.

"Anon bodoh!" Koran dibalik menghantam meja kaca ruang tamu.

"Anon, itu nama teraneh yang baru pertama kali ini kudengar." Kaito menempelkan lekukan jarinya ke dagu.

Gumi tidak berurusan dengan air mata lagi sekarang, duduk di sofa bantalah satu. "Mungkin itu nama palsu."

Ada sesuatu yang begitu terasa dekat dengan bentuk nama semacam itu. Anon memang tercetak Anon dalam koran, tapi ia pernah merasa pernah mengetahuinya di suatu tempat. Nama yang agak menyebalkan karena sifatnya yang tidak jelas dan tidak diketahui, biasa muncul dalam sebuah komentar.

Ia mendapat pencerahan.

"Menurutku, Anon berarti Anonymous."

Perbincangan mereka semua berhenti di tengah jalan, berpaling pada pernyataan yang baru bagi mereka.

"Memangnya tulisan di koran, seseorang boleh menjadi si Tanpa Nama?"

"Kurasa itu alasannya menghilangkan _–mous_ diakhirnya supaya bisa tersamarkan."

Kaito dikalahkan oleh kepercayaan dari anggukan dua orang lainnya seketika.

"Dia juga tidak menyantumkan secuil informasi tentang dirinya." Koran-koran yang sudah tertata masih selalu dikibas oleh sang pemilik koran.

"Aku tidak suka caranya memata-matai kita." Gumi melipat lengan.

Kaito menyeringai. "Tentu saja siapapun tidak akan suka."

"Dia memang mengintai markas kita." Penegasan dari Gakupo. "Sejak awal."

"A-Apa?!" Ia malah terlihat sibuk sendiri menanggapi kejadian baru lagi sedang mereka nyaris tidak menanggapinya.

Barangkali, diam-diam Len sudah tertinggal jauh mengenai musuk mereka sekalipun hampir setiap hari markas itu dikunjungi dan – akhir-akhir ini – pulang tanpa bekal informasi berbobot yang harus diurusinya.

Ia benci perasaan – merasa ditinggalkan.

"Sekarang kita menganggapnya sebagai musuh, disamping sejak awal hanyalah sebuah firasat buruk."

Ke mana arah pemahaman mereka yang saling berkaitan tanpa dirinya? Tampaknya memang sudah jauh.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku dari awal?!" Ada selipan sakit hati pada nada itu jika mereka menyadarinya.

Pastilah tampang Kaito yang bersikap sok tenang hendak menjawab. "Supaya tidak jadi beban selama kau sekolah."

"Aku bisa memisahkan antara tugas itu dan tugas sekolah."

"Lagipula, pernyataan itu belum pantas diterima olehmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih di bawah umur."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu!" Ia berdiri langsung tapi orang yang diajak berbicara masih menganggapnya sebagai permainan keseharian.

"Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya sudah tahu. Ya, 'kan?" Gakupo menengadah padanya dan entah kenapa keseriusan yang seolah berlaku untuk hari ini malah membuatnya membeku lalu kembali ke posisi.

Gumi diseberang mejanya memberi sudut senyuman sebelum akhirnya suatu keraguan jelas terbentuk dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa permulaan untuk berbicaralah penyebabnya.

"Pabrik itu memang kelam."

"Hah?!" Respon serempak.

Sekilas Gumi mengamati reaksi. "Rata-rata pegawainya ditindas karena kesalahan meski dalam hal kecil sekalipun. Aku tidak tahu bentuk kekerasannya. Jadi mungkin itu adalah alasan lain; kenapa pabrik itu sepi dari rumah-rumah lain."

"Kaudapatkan darimana informasi itu?"

Sepertinya Gumi sudah menelan sesuatu yang berat. "Aku memang sudah tahu sejak awal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat pertama kali kau menawari tempat itu, kau hanya bilang itu bekas pabrik biasa, 'kan? Tak ada sejarah di sana."

Sebaiknya, kalimat Kaito dengan jalur pembicaraan mereka perlu dibenahi. Len menjadi pendengar untuk sementara.

"Sebelum kalian menempati pabrik itu dan setelah aku menempati kedai itu, yang dulunya menjadi pusat peristirahatan mereka."

"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?!" Nada Gakupo yang tak disangka. "Kita pasti tidak akan dianggap yang tidak-tidak oleh orang ini!" Koran yang direnggut dipertegas dari caranya mengangkat.

"Karena aku ingin punya teman di sana!" Dia tidak kalah meneriakkan kalimat dan air dari matanya mendukung. "Maafkan aku…."

Situasinya tidak menentu, ia tetap merasa tidak mendapatkan informasi yang cukup. Semuanya hanya seolah bercampur rasa. Darimana harus memulai, kalau masing-masing orang seperti sedang merajuk?

"Bisa saja dia pegawai pabrik di sana." Ia telat memberi perhatian ketika – ternyata – Kaito berbicara padanya.

"Ya, kurasa dia hanya membenci bangunan itu, makanya dia membakarnya." Koran-koran yang dibiarkan di tengah dua orang di sana saling merajuk ditariknya tanpa memilih selera judul.

 _Mereka adalah grup ilegal yang berkumpul di tempat tersembunyi, sekalipun peran itu memiliki nilai menolong…._

"Jadi, dia juga tahu kalau kita ini…."

"Begitulah." Tanpa senyuman. "Mungkin pabrik yang dibencinya juga mengalir pada orang-orang yang menghidupi pabrik itu."

Jika saja sang Anon tidak terlalu tertutup, dia pasti akan dikenakan bencana yang serupa dengan kelakuannya ini. Tangannya gatal untuk meremas dan melahap koran bodoh ini jika sudah tak berguna.

"Kita harus berlindung dan berhati-hati."

.

* * *

.

Seberapa besar sang Anon mencuci otak mereka?

Len tidak tenang selama asumsinya terus berkembang dan fakta berulang kali mengatakannya. Siswa-siswi lain yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya tampak tidak menyenangkan dan sederet mereka di kedua pinggir mengenakan raut yang sama. Ia menerima hampir dari masing-masing mereka, menoleh kanan kiri.

Ia tahu kedudukannya berkat menyanyi memang bisa mendatangkan kelompok pembenci. Tapi pembenci yang pernah hadir semacam saling berbisik, melempari sesuatu, dan tidak secara terpisah dan hampir seluruh gedung seperti ini.

Dari ambang kelas kehadirannya juga tidak menyenangkan. Mendadak bisu dan beberapa beranjak dari kursi yang secara acak ditempati. Terpisah atau menyatu membicarakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar.

Cerita di hari Sabtu itu pastilah berhasil.

.

* * *

.

Ketidakbahagiaan itu berangsur dalam buliran jam yang berturut-turut menekannya. Koran itu berterbangan, tersebar begitu cepat mengubah mereka menjadi orang lain. Panggilan dari grup menyanyi bukanlah tugas atau sekedar untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang khusus. Mereka tidak memercayakan dirinya, dianggap melanggar peraturan dan mencoret nama baik dirinya sendiri. Menjaga reputasi nama grup, ia dipecat di tengah gejala-gejala bermunculan dan kejadian ini malah menambahnya.

Malam di jalanan tak berbintang, hanya awan yang lebih muda dari warna hamparannya menempel hampir menyeluruh, kecuali bagian yang mendekat ke ujung. Dingin yang berulang kali mencoba menembus balutan jaketnya hanya dalam tingkatan kecil meski kibasan kendaraan membantu menyalakannya. Pelukan lengan untuk dirinya, mengenai angin dan semua kekecewaan yang dibendungnya dalam penyesalan.

Deretan macam toko menyorotinya, di sisi kanan yang sesekali membuatnya melirik sekedar ingin tahu barang-barang dibalik kaca itu, dan tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Barang yang dipajang tidak lebih dari pakaian perempuan, jaket, lalu pakaian perempuan lagi. Dunia pinggir jalan memang tidak cocok untuknya.

Toko yang selanjutnya bersinar tak begitu mencolok, bahkan sangat sederhana dengan sinar putih. Hanya toko makanan dalam kemasan, yang tak banyak dijejali kendaraan ataupun keramaian yang dihasilkan di sana. Formal dan membosankan.

Rak koran di depan kaca yang membentang melewati batas tinggi manusia dan menyisakan penampilan tembok di atasnya. Len penasaran untuk menggeladah semua tumpukan kecil yang bersandar itu. Kertas-kertas tipis yang lebih disinari cahaya, judul besar dapat terbaca, gambar yang agak gelap ditelisik singkat.

Ia mencubit salah satunya, ditarik tanpa memilih tampilan koran yang berbeda dari yang dipilihnya. Hanya beda penerbit, tapi pasti menunjuk tanggal hari ini. Banyak kisah formal dari lembaran-lembaran besar ini, semuanya tercurah dalam kumpulan kata dan cara pengelompokannya hingga mengkhususkannya pada sebuah wadah – perbatasan garis -.

Banyak bacaan yang ditinggalkannya karena sesuai kecocokkan dan selera sesuai pikiran. Selanjutnya halaman di kanan yang tidak disingkapkan lagi seolah merupakan yang terakhir sejauh pengamatannya.

Berita yang sedang duduk di kursi panas, _Kelompok Itu Terpecah Belah, Berkeliaran di Sekitar Anda!_ Dengan si penyiar berita yang masih tetap dikunyah dalam otaknya; Anon.

Seolah rangkaian yang berjejer itu lebih meresap dibanding menyadari langkahnya yang memiliki tujuan untuk menekuk di samping rak itu sendiri. Ini tidak lebih dari khayalan orang ini karena grup satu-satunya yang iamiliki masih mampu bertahan, hanya tempat belum ditentukan. Kalimat setelah titik membunyikan decakan darinya, beberapa kalimat bodoh yang mengatakan bahwa pembakaran markas menjadi **hasil kebanggaan kita, orang-orang jahat telah pergi, tapi sekarang mereka berkeliaran!** Apa yang membuat orang ini tampak sebisa mungkin mengajak orang lain menyelami hatinya hanyalah sebuah rasa yang sangat ingin ditertawakan Len.

Hidup orang kesepian.

Berterima kasihlah karena hari ini ia tidak bisa tertawa untuk hal apapun.

.

* * *

.

Len menziarahi reruntuhan sepulang sekolah.

Reruntuhan itu diberi pembatas kuning yang menjelaskan bahwa hanya orang-orang berseragam dan berurusan lebih penting melindungi masyarakat yang boleh menembus plastik kuning beraksara huruf besar ini.

Tapi ia merunduk melanggar perkataan itu, berniat untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkannya.

Semua kepingan yang disajikan dalam kumpulan yang – sepertinya – sengaja terhimpun – entah dengan cara apa -. Corak menghitam itu mengingatkannya pada akhir dari album dalam kepingan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan tak ada yang bisa diambilnya meski hanya secuil, karena warna yang hitam itu hampir menyeluruh.

Ia menunduk untuk semua hal yang mengejutkan, perubahan drastis termasuk Rin yang tampak gugup tidak jelas – dan ia rasa itu bukan karena cinta -. Semua orang terlihat seperti memusuhinya – siapa yang berhak disalahkan? Padahal selama ini tugasnya tidak lebih dari membantu orang, dengan sifat rahasia. Lalu sang Anon sudah lama melakukan tipu busuknya dari koran. Koran, koran, koran. Memang menjadi bahan makanan selama di markasnya – jika orang yang menghubungi untuk meminta bantuan; peristiwanya sudah ditemukan seseorang semacam si Anon -, tapi sudah memegangnya pun – sekarang ini – selalu membuatnya ingin meremas-remasnya menjadi bola lalu mencabiknya jika kemarahan sudah tidak bisa hanya tertampung dalam dirinya saja.

Hanya ada kertas yang terbolak-balik singkat di tanah yang sepertinya sudah dibersihkan. Len memungutnya, berpikir tulisan Anon yang lain dapat dijejalkan dalam otaknya lagi. Nyatanya ini hanya koran biasa dengan berita yang kurang menarik dan terpotong oleh sobekan. Potongan koran itu dikembalikan ke tanah.

Ada banyak jalur masa depan di langit sana, dan semuanya hanya ditentukan dari sikap saat ini. Untuk menghentikan segala jalur kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan, benih dendam mendorongnya untuk menemukan sosok Si Misterius – Anon.

.

* * *

.

Anon hanya satu orang. Sedangkan Len ada bersama tiga orang.

Pertandingan yang curang, memang.

Jalanan yang khusus pejalan kaki sudah renggang oleh orang-orang, meski jalanan besar di sisinya selalu menderingkan mesin-mesin bervariasi, tapi ia tidak berusaha untuk peduli sekalipun suaranya akan kalah nanti. Menyelip ke saku menggenggam ponsel, hendak menyampaikan gagasannya. Entah kenapa, deretan nama di buku kontak yang meluncur dari layar sentuh, diantara nama-nama ketika dihentikan ibu jarinya – salah satunya – Kaito Shion.

Dering yang terputus-putus namun sebagai tanda sedang terhubung sudah setia di dekat telinganya.

Dering itu dibiarkan, lalu tidak sanggup menahan lebih lama lagi.

Mencobanya sekali lagi.

Kejadian yang sama membunyikan decakan kesal.

Ia menepi dekat tembok ketika seorang ibu yang menjinjing tas berisi bahan pangan kebingungan dan berulang kali salah mengambil langkah.

Nomor Gakupo dan Gumi selanjutnya.

Mereka berada diluar jangkauan.

Ponselnya terayun pasrah disamping badannya. Kepala yang terantuk ke tembok dipaksa untuk memikirkan jalan lain seperti pergi ke rumah mereka atau meminjam ponsel yang takkan membuatnya bernasib sama.

Beruntunglah karena getaran ponsel dengan permulaan melodinya membuat antusiasnya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ada perlu apa? Maaf aku tidak mengangkatnya karena ponsel tadi tidak berada di tanganku."

Kaito.

"Aku…. Kurasa kita bisa mencari orang yang bernama Anon itu."

"Jadi…."

"Kita semua berkumpul untuk mencarinya!" Ada sebuah motor yang melesat dan suaranya bersamaan dengan itu. "Bagaimana?"

Suara orang diseberang bergeming. Barangkali suara disekitarnya memang lebih jelas tapi Len bisa merasa ponselnya kosong.

"Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya-hei, kita ini sudah berpisah."

Sesuatu seperti ketakutan berdetak dalam dirinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gakupo pergi keluar kota untuk mencari pekerjaan baru dan Gumi bekerja di restoran."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku melanjutkan sekolah, doakan semoga bisa lulus tes."

Punggung menubruk tembok, menggeseknya menurun hingga kedua lututnya menekuk di depannya. Kenapa mereka pergi begitu saja ketika justru semua masalah di pundaknya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa bersandar dan menumpahkannya dipangkuan saran yang bisa menopang hidupnya.

"Halo, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kepedihan dalam dirinya ditelan oleh tawa renyah. "Tumben sekolah, memangnya otakmu masih bisa muat dengan semua pelajaran sekolah?"

"Ah, kau ini. Kalau bukan karena suruhan Pamanku, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Tawa renyah yang diperbesar seolah membuktikan hal yang berkebalikan dengan itu.

Ia benci dengan semua yang berakhir begitu saja. Lagi-lagi mereka tidak memberitahunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk pergi?" Bumbu keramahan.

"Kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu – meski aku tidak begitu tahu gunanya pelajaran yang banyak di sekolah -."

"Sepertinya tak ada yang aneh dengan perintahmu itu."

Tapi kepedulian itu tidak akan pernah muncul ke permukaan lagi.

"Maaf ya, kita berpisah secara mendadak. Semoga bisa bertemu lagi."

.

* * *

.

Ia cukup suka aroma dan suhu dingin yang terpasang secara abstrak dan merata. Bagaimana udara buatan yang selalu dihirupnya tidak pernah membosankan diantara rak makanan yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkannya.

"Kau lapar?" Sang kucing di dalam keranjang belanja. "Aku mungkin tidak akan makan siang di rumah karena terlanjur lapar."

Padahal masih banyak lemari yang belum ditelusurinya untuk memenuhi keranjangnya – makanan ringan masih berbilang -, niat pada awalnya hanya mengisi lemari pendingin yang semua bahan-bahan pembuat makannya membosankan.

"Aku tahu restoran yang dekat dari tempat ini." Nekocchi masih bergeming, tapi ia tidak peduli. Pelepas stress adalah alat yang diperlukannya, tak peduli jika alat itu adalah barang yang memalukan yang pantas ditertawakan.

Restoran itu tempat terbuka, dinginnya masih sama, aromanya dicampuri makanan-makanan menggiurkan. Tidak banyak orang-orang di meja-meja, dan hanya satu orang yang berdiri di depan meja pembatas penjual dan pembeli.

Len tidak memilih meja atau menaruh barang bawaannya sebagai tanda, tapi ia lebih dulu memesan tak berbeda dengan yang dulu dilakukannya.

Dan orang yang memilih meja waktu itu hanyalah Rin.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" Seorang pelayan perempuan dengan topeng mulut.

"Aku…."

"Terima kasih sudah memesan." Suara pelayan di sisi lain seperti ciri khas yang pernah didengarnya.

Surai biru _navy_ yang diikat ekor kuda, sorotan mata _aquarimine_ tidak seperti yang dikenalnya dekat seperti suara. Tapi suara khas yang kembali keluar dari mulut perempuan yang juga bertopeng mulut tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi yakin.

"Gumi!"

"Hei, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Entah kenapa raut pelayan di depannya sudah menunjukkan keramahan yang runtuh.

"Ssstt…" Orang itu menegurnya sembari mendekat. "Aku bukan Gumi. Namaku Satsuki."

"Aku memilih pelayan itu yang menyajikan makanan."

Pelayan di depannya berbalik tanpa komentar.

Si surai biru _navy_ telah mengembangkan senyuman mengejek yang dibuat Len.

"Aku dengar Gumi sekarang bekerja di sebuah restoran." Mengedar pada suatu tembok bercorak nama restoran kecil yang menaungi satu-satunya pelayan di sini.

"Orang yang kausebut itu tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Barang bawaan diangkat hingga menapaki meja berlapis hitam bintik-bintik putih yang bisa memantulkan wajah. "Masih kenal dengan anak asuhmu?"

Dia mengintip kotak keranjang, gumaman antusias seperti berasal dari tarikan napas.

"Hei, Neko…." Kedua tangan merenggang menyergap untuk memangku. Sang kucing memberi satu kata. "Oh ya, di sini kau tidak boleh membawa kucing." Padahal tangan itu sudah seutuhnya memeluk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bulunya atau banyak kutunya." Raut itu seperti pelayan pertama ketika berbalik, mendorong kotak keranjang singkat dan Len menariknya keluar dari meja.

Dia sudah seperti orang lain dari tampilan fisiknya. Sorotan mata itu lambat laun mulai menggambarkan diri Gumi.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu; kau Gumi. Kaito bilang kau bekerja di restoran dan kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Ia menelisik mengintrogasi dan Gumi memutar bola mata.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Sebatas menelepon. Kau dan Gakupo berada di luar jangkauan."

Dia meraba tengkuknya seperti hendak melepas topeng kain itu, nyatanya tidak.

"Maaf ya, untuk itu. Juga karena perpisahan yang tanpa memberitahumu sebelumnya."

Len menghembus napas lega namun tidak bisa tersenyum. Jika sebelumnya berkumpul lalu mengumumkan perpisahan itu dengan ia yang diundang juga, perpisahan itu pasti tidak akan selancar ini.

"Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu?"

Jemari itu menyisir bentuk ekor kuda. "Untuk penyamaran. Aku takut orang itu masih mengintaiku. Kau juga harus hati-hati."

"Hei, kenapa tidak berkumpul lagi untuk menghentikan orang itu." Satu kepalan kanan sudah mendukung.

"Tidak bisa, memang sebaiknya seperti ini supaya tidak akan ada yang bisa diintai orang itu."

Len bisa merasakan ukiran senyum yang terkurung dalam topeng itu, tapi beban yang membuat tubuhnya lelah tidak memiliki tali yang bisa ditariknya.

"Aku ke sini ingin memesan makanan."

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, idenya hanya berada digenggamannya. Dan tidak akan ada penolakan ataupun penerimaan pada idenya tersebut.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa terik matahari akan terus membakar kepalanya di sepanjang jalan ini membuatnya terus berjuang setelah semua yang terjadi; kehidupan sekolah yang tak menyenangkan, dua grup yang sudah terlepas dari dirinya, dan teman-temannya pergi. Maka orang itu harus merasakannya juga.

Ia akan mengumpulkan koran sebanyak-banyaknya dan berpikir jati diri itu akan ditemukan meski sebesar kerikil. Len memotong jalan bersama Nekocchi dan barang bawaannya diantara banyak orang lainnya melakukan hal serupa dan tanda orang berjalan masih menyala hijau. Jalan yang berlawanan ini mengantarnya pada setumpuk koran di sebuah kedai kecil di sana.

Semuanya terjadi begitu singkat antara sejumlah koin dan gulungan koran yang saling ditukar.

"Hei, bacalah! Lagi-lagi yang diberitakannya detektif-detektif aneh itu!"

"Haha, bagaimana caranya dia memata-matai orang?"

"Pasti ada teropong besar di cerobong asap rumahnya."

Len mengamati dua pria yang tampak kasar dengan tawa terbahak-bahaknya itu, dari pinggir jalan dan dirinya masih berdiri di tempat hingga sang penjual koran menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir.

Dialog itu seperti mengelupas sang Anon, dengan berulang kali menyebut kata detektif dan secara samar menyebut kata Anon.

Mereka tinggal beberapa langkah di depan.

"Permisi." Seketika mereka berdua berhenti.

Dua wajah mengejek mereka tidak hilang.

"Siapa kau?"

Sejenak ia buang jauh rasa tidak nyaman berbicara dengan orang yang malah seenaknya menjadikan dirinya bahan lanjutan tawa.

"Apa kalian tahu orang yang bernama Anon?"

Salah satunya berhasil memerhatikan. "Dia mantan salah satu pekerja pabrik seperti kami, memangnya kenapa?"

"Omong-omong, itu bukan nama aslinya, lho." Seorangnya lagi melanjutkan.

Ia mengamati mereka bergantian sebagai tempat pelampiasan berpikir.

"Jadi, apa namanya?"

Dua orang itu saling berpandangan.

"Begitu rumit. Karena dia anti sosial."

Seperti dalam sepenggal yang pernah dibacanya dari internet, bahwa anti sosial diidentikan dengan orang yang melanggar peraturan yang dibuat manusia, tidak menyukai manusia, dan lebih tertutup identitasnya.

"Bagaimana cara dia memberitahu profesinya saat ini?" Agak menyipit. "Apa benar dia adalah teman yang kalian maksud?"

"Terkadang dia melempar koran ke rumah-rumah, lalu dia mempromosikan tulisannya."

"Kami ingat saat itu – mengomentari nama palsu itu. Benar-benar lucu, ya." Seorang yang mulai menangkap kepalanya dengan topi menyenggol sang teman dengan siku, lalu tertawa tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian tahu tempat tinggalnya?"

"Dia anak aneh dan tidak punya teman! Saat dia bilang tidak menyukai manusia, dia menjadi korban yang paling mengenaskan!" Kalimat yang dialiri tawa, jujur saja, Len butuh waktu untuk mengerti.

"Kau masih ingat pada wajah bekunya?"

"Sepertinya dia butuh api unggun."

Ya, setidaknya nama pabrik itu adalah patokannya.

.

* * *

.

Semuanya cepat terjadi seperti tetesan air dari langit.

Kenapa harus Rin, yang meski tidak berbicara dengannya akhir-akhir ini, berlayar ke negara seberang karena menjadi satu dari sebagian orang yang mencolok.

Dihadapan rel kosong yang belum mendapat sambutan suara yang membuat kentara terhadap semua yang terjadi. Satu yang tak bisa dimengertinya. Kenapa malah pancaran wajah itu antusias dan condong pada tujuan?

"Hei…." Rin tampak tersendat; tak bisa mengungkap ekspresi ketika menengadah. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Separuh menengadah ke langit. "Tidak ada, haha. Aku hanya sedang berpikir; sehari dua hari begitu cepat."

"Maksudmu?" Memiringkan kepala.

"Semua orang….," Rin tidak boleh sampai membatalkan tiket keluar negeri berkat kepedihan yang dialaminya, "tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing."

Beruntunglah gadis yang pendek sejengkal darinya tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak mengerti yang kaukatakan itu. Tapi memang tugas kami yang menyampaikan nama Vocaloid menjadi perjuangan yang besar. Sekaligus pertemuan khusus dengan sekumpulan penyanyi semacam Vocaloid."

Sebagian yang lain mungkin sedang menunggu Rin di stasiun yang berbeda – dia menunggu Rin di stasiun yang berbeda – dia memang tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu, tapi ponsel itu selalu dimainkan sesekali.

"Padahal kau bisa ke Korea bersama kami kalau berita di koran itu tidak menghancurkanmu."

Dorongan napas bersuara sebagai pendukung wujud penyesalan itu. Orang-orang yang tidak cepat pergi dan terputus dalam jaringan seperti sekarang ini adalah yang paling dibutuhkannya.

"Kau tidak akan sekolah?" Tangan menyelip pada saku jaket.

Dia menyibak helai pinggir telinga yang mengikuti arus angin. "Entahlah…."

"Kau bilang akan tinggal di sana beberapa tahun."

"Katanya kami mendapat sekolah di sana. Karena kembali ke Jepang itu pasti akan menyusahkan mengingat bukan hanya Korea saja yang kamijelajahi."

Ia pernah menyimpan sebaris tujuan itu, yang terkadang tenggelam berkat sisi rasa mustahilnya. Tujuan Vocaloid ketika ia pertama kali berkenalan; grup itu ingin mendapatkan orang-orang yang beragam dengan bahasa.

"Yang kutahu, orang luar yang baru-baru ini daftar itu Oliver." Ponsel yang dimainkan berakhir, disembunyikan dibalik jaket.

Seperti sesuatu pernah dikenalnya.

"Eh, Oliver yang mana?"

"Anak seorang bajak laut. Mulanya memang terdengar menakutkan tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang tampak polos dan bersuara lembut."

Len memang mengenalnya. "Jadi, dia ternyata orang luar."

Rin sudah menggulung tali pengikat anjing di tangannya, mendongak cepat. "Lho, sudah kenal dengannya?"

Ia tersenyum pada potongan kisah yang nyaris memburam. "Dia orang yang meminta bantuan pada grup kami."

Deru mesin di kejauhan, menggema dalam ruang yang mengecil dan getar pada pijakan semakin terasa.

Mengambil posisi menjadi di depan Len. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu kereta api."

Rin meraih pundaknya lalu lengan melingkar dan ia ikut merangkainya pada badan ramping itu.

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Anggukan Len sembari saling memisahkan diri.

"Aku pasti akan kembali." Sang anjing lebih tertarik pada objek lain, dia berkomentar kesal sembari melanjutkan gulungannya pada tangan.

.

* * *

.

Len masih tetap bertahan di depan komputernya, meski terkadang nyaris tanpa suara di rumah adalah keadaan asing yang dinikmatinya dengan kenyataan lain.

Bahwa ia memang benar-benar sendirian.

Sejak awal sebelum benar-benar memilih bangunan itu, nama pabrik itu pernah disebutkan, hanya beberapa huruf diganti oleh Gumi, yang akhirnya mengalirkan semua yang terpendam itu dengan air mata yang mengkhawatirkan. Untuk pemberitahuan ulang dibawah kotak pencarian nyaris tidak dilihatnya. Hanya judul-judul biru yang berkarakter dan berpadu dengan nama si pemilik blog, seolah semuanya satu tema dalam membahas pabrik itu dan satu – dua lainnya lebih menonjolkan misteri.

Nekocchi meringkuk di pinggir kaki meja, membosankan seperti karakter kebiasaan itu. Setidaknya sang kucing harus dianggapnya hidup kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang bagai aksesoris ruangan – itu terjadi karena dia memang kucing yang pendiam.

Kursor putih menekan salah satu judul yang agak berbeda setelah halaman kedua telah terpaparkan tanpa lemot. Judul yang dipilihnya lebih mematok pada daftar nama para pekerja berikut sesingkat biodata dan status kehidupan mereka sekarang.

Tiap poin memasang wajah orang-orangnya, yang kebanyakan pria. Hanya ada satu yang tak terpasang foto, tapi beruntunglah karena status orang ini memiliki arah yang jelas.

Ada tiga yang statusnya dikatakan tidak diketahui. Bahkan karakter mereka sama-sama tertutup, tanpa ekor kalimat yang membumbui yang akan membuat maknanya berbeda.

Ia cepat mengambil jalan pintas; sebaiknya ketiga orang ini ditampung dalam kertas maya komputer lalu hasilnya di _print_ supaya dapat lebih membantunya jika bisa dipegang secara nyata. Suara panjatan Nekocchi melalui benda-benda berdiri hingga bisa ikut tertampung pada meja membuatnya agak terusik, tapi diabaikan dengan meluncurkan halaman artikel ini ke atas untuk sedikit mengenang sejarak singkat pabrik itu menebali yang dikatakan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Pabrik yang selalu ingin benar dalam semua proses pengerjaannya. Sang pemilik menekankan ketegasan di setiap tangan-tangan mereka mengotak-atik seperti mesin. Penekanan-penekanan itu malah menginjak pem _bully_ an, pabrik pembuatan perkakas kayu tidak menginginkan suatu kekeliruan yang meningkatkan aliran darah ke atas.

Barangkali sang pemimpin kekurangan pembelajaran EQ dalam dirinya, seandainya bisa dibenahi pastilah remah-remah pokok didalamnya tidak akan membuat pabrik itu bangkrut.

Atau perbuatan balas dendam oleh salah satu mantannya di sana.

Nekocchi menggiring jam tangan, lalu kacamata hitam yang dilipat bagian dari khas anggota hingga terselip ke rongga kepala komputer.

"Markas itu sudah hancur oleh seseorang." _Flashdisk_ terlantar di bagian dari permukaan meja dipungut untuk ditancapkan. "Jadi kita tidak bisa ke sana lagi."

Hanya informasi hangat yang baru disampaikan.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang itu di internet."

.

* * *

.

Hei matahari, kenapa kau selalu sendirian di sana?

Membantu tapi tak sama sekali seorang menyapamu

Hanya menonton semua perkumpulan dan kebersamaan

Semua yang menjadikan mereka kuat

Dan kau ditinggal sendirian

"Tidakkah rasanya sakit?" Lantunan iringan gitar itu memang sangat bertolak dengan lingkup dingin yang terlarut dalam hitam secara perputaran waktu dan kediamannya dikelilingi setengah untuk atap rumah dan sisanya di kedua sisi merupakan pepohonan rindang yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun diurusinya.

Beberapa senar gitar saling beresonansi dan berhenti mendadak oleh tekanan jemari sesuai alur – yang terkadang dilanggar, tapi ia tidak peduli -. Lagu gubahannya bukan lagi yang harus berkualitas dan mendapat orang-orang menjamur menyukainya. Dia hanya masih menjadi teman di kehidupannya.

Kucing ini mungkin memang bermaksud menemani, meski caranya selalu sama setiap kali Len diam – yang kebanyakan dilakukan akhir-akhir ini -. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang menyerupai barang yang sering dilihatnya di rumah merupakan teman setia?

Alunan tetap berjalan, meski angin berhasil mengusik termasuk pada suara. Hal yang sama lagi, diekspresikan baru kali ini, kesendirian nyata dan koneksi memburuk pada orang-orang. Kesalahan mereka yang masih mengunyah berita itu sekalipun secuil keramahan yang terpaksa ditancapkan pada wajahnya agar sisi baik itu masih bisa dibalas dengan baik – tapi tetap bukan kenyamanannya. Ia masih menjadi dirinya, tidak teroles pembauran dari luar, dan hal pokok yang bisa orang kenal dari dirinya hanyalah menyanyi.

Bagian pertengahan lagu yang diulang dengan kalimat sederhana, jemari merapat mengayuh pada kecepatan yang berbeda. _Chorus_ mencapai pada puncak, hendak berakhir dengan puncak yang seolah akan melebur lalu tergantung dan berubah menjadi nada rendah seperti permulaan sesuatu yang baru.

Ia membutuhkan pengganti dari orang yang juga dapat memberi petunjuk untuk menata jalur kehidupan agar semuanya tidak berantakan dan sebagiannya tak terurus seperti banyak hal di otaknya yang terpendam menjadi kesedihan yang berlebihan. Kebutuhan itu membuatnya menghitung jumlah orang yang pernah mendampinginya untuk berbicara, tapi sosok mereka sudah hangus.

Kucing aneh yang pernah dibanggakan, renggang jemari menyisir tubuh kecil itu – diam-diam ia tersenyum -, harus diterima utuh dalam pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi sudah menjadi jadwal mendadak untuk meninggalkan keterasingan rumah.

Olahraga menjadi desakan, tapi ia abaikan untuk kebaikan kondisinya.

Engsel pintu rumah ditarik, dingin yang berbeda dari rumahnya tertiup menuju celah kecil pintu.

Sekarang, angin itu berhamburan padanya. Kesegaran yang tampak biasa namun menjadi awal yang baru untuknya. Memejamkan mata lalu membiarkan darahnya mengalir direntangan kedua lengannya.

Wajah tertengadah yang sedang menanam setetes semangat diledek oleh lemparan.

"Aww!"

Sakit yang seperti ditampar itu mengembalikannya pada posisi sebelumnya.

Benda itu koran, yang terjatuh menutup salah satu kakinya.

"Ma-Maaf!" Sang pengantar koran mengalami masalah pada rantai besi sepedanya. Len mencengkeram koran yang agak diremas dan berpikir untuk tahu alasan orang itu melempar sekalipun begitulah cara pengantar koran bekerja. Tapi setidaknya orang itu harus bisa melihat situasi sebelum melempar. Koran di tangannya dibanting ke lantai.

Pengantar koran itu sedang berjongkok di depan sepedanya yang terbalik ketika Len menggeser gerbang semuatan dirinya keluar.

"Apa aku harus membayar koranmu?" Ia tidak bermaksud seperti yang dikatakannya.

Orang itu tidak menoleh.

"Hei, aku berbicara denganmu." Tangannya yang hinggap di bahu orang itu membuat pekerjaan yang dilakukannya baru mendadak berhenti.

Orang itu mau menoleh.

 _Masker_ respirator, topeng misterius yang keberadaannya lebih banyak dipercayai Len beredar dalam cerita-cerita fiksi. Tudung jaket hitam itu mendukung tampilan suramnya.

Yang paling hidup dalam orang ini berasal dari kilat matanya.

Mata yang ketakutan dan khas dengan 'pucat' akibat gugup.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat tatapan semacam itu." Berbicara dalam gumaman, bergegas mengeluarkan kertas yang dilipat dari saku jaket.

Tiga orang hasil pilihannya yang tidak memiliki penghalang aksesoris apapun pada wajah mereka. Dan hanya satu diantara mereka yang menggunakan karakter.

Tekstur mata, ketajaman dan semua yang terkandung persis orang di depannya.

Alih-alih si pengantar koran melaju beriringan dengan sepeda yang tak diselesaikan perbaikannya.

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai." Kaki seenaknya menekan ban belakang hingga orang itu mau memahami untuk berhenti.

Dia bersikap santai dengan berpaling ke belakang tak sempurna lalu melanjutkan – pelan.

"Apa kau bisa membuka topeng itu?" Sekarang ia benar-benar mencegah orang itu dengan menampilkan diri di depannya.

Menggeleng.

"Aku memaksa."

Tanpa jawaban.

Kertas dilipat mengikuti bekas lipatan. Kertas ini memang tidak menjelaskan banyak hal, tapi suatu keterangan mungkin bisa membantu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kepalan ditarik, terbelakang dari kepalanya.

Sekarang semuanya serasi sesuai dengan sebutan 'Si Penakut' dari keterangan itu.

Pembauran dengan ketakutan dari matanya mungkin memang tidak terlalu dijelaskan dari keterangan. Yang lainnya juga mendapat sebutan yang sama, namun yang ini sudah seperti julukan.

Len masih menyimpan ciri-ciri lain yang didapatnya dari dua orang 'teman' sang Anon tentang pekerjaan lain orang itu; sewaktu-waktu menjadi pengantar koran.

Kepalan dibuyarkan dan mata itu melemah.

Jadi, apakah dia sang Anon?

"Kenapa kau tampak tertutup?"

Dia menggendikan bahu.

Ia menyambar kasar potongan-potongan koran di keranjang sepeda. Tumpukan itu sudah menjelaskan banyak padanya ketika halaman-halaman koran digilir – dialihkan ke belakang berulang kali. Dia terlau memuja sang Anon.

Kertas-kertas itu dikembalikan namun agak berantakan, makhluk berjaket yang bahkan lebih tinggi sejengkal darinya malah mengalah – melangkah mundur.

Kerah dari reseleting yang tak mencapai puncak berhasil dicengkeram.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa kau merusak?!"

Dia terkesiap dan sepertinya Len pun begitu. "Orang-orang sudah pergi! Itu salahmu!"

Mempererat, pakaian itu diraup hanya dalam genggaman sampai ia merasa menyentuh leher orang itu.

Atau dia yang sudah merespon dengan gestur permintaan untuk tidak terlalu mencekiknya semacam ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak selidiki lebih dalam sebelum menuduh kami?! Lalu semua mitosmu…." Napas dari mulut pelan-pelan ditarik. "Mereka semua pergi menghindari mitosmu karena menganggap semuanya sudah berakhir!"

Bentakan yang mengalir itu sudah cukup menghancurkan wajah orang yang dikerubungi rasa tak berdaya. Selanjutnya cengkeraman itu mengendur seiring mata kasihan yang meracuni.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara?" Aksen rendah.

Alih-alih dia berbalik berlari cepat seorang diri.

.

* * *

.

Banyak yang berlari, mereka hanya menjalankan olahraga. Jadi jalanan aspal tanpa kendaraan yang berasap tidak akan mencolok dengan perbuatan yang serupa bahkan untuk tujuan menangkap penjahat sekalipun.

Sialnya, sang Anon di sana berlari lincah dan ia tidak bersuara untuk menghentikannya.

Dia tidak mengubah jalur, masih dalam keseimbangan jalanan dan memerhatikan mereka yang berkebalikan. Len nyaris runtuh di tempat. Berlari benar-benar bukan bakatnya, tungkai kakinya pegal dan semua yang terasa baginya seperti hendak remuk.

Pengertian anti sosial yang dipahaminya bergeser dan bukan pada arti sempit bahwa mereka senang mengurung diri di rumah. Bagaimana perilaku pada manusia yang lebih ditekankan dan besarnya ketidakpedulian mereka.

Satu kesalahan sang Anon dalam rentang dua mobil berbaris secara vertikal pada Len. Dia meneriakkan 'tolong' ketika melintasi kantor polisi.

Itu membuat tenaganya berpacu sebelum kantor itu mengeluarkan para karyawannya.

Dan itu memang benar dengan dirinya yang menjadi target penangkapan mereka.

Setidaknya ada tiga polisi yang sama-sama berolahraga dengan seragam biru beratribut abstrak.

Ia mengembangkan niatnya menangkap sang Anon sekalipun mata membeliak atas segala kenyataan dan emosi mengepungnya.

.

* * *

.

Dia melemah pada waktunya, diantara banyak gang, berbelok pada satu gang tak jauh di sana.

Tak ada yang mengejarnya lagi, lutut membentur tanah, menunggu hingga pulih kembali. Ia butuh banyak air, oksigen yang tepat, dan tempat tidur. Dia sudah mengantarnya pada gang yang tak diketahuinya. Bayangan yang berbelok dari gang lambat laun surut seiring orang itu bisa kembali bergerak normal.

Len tidak akan pernah sepakat jika orang itu berhasil melarikan diri lagi.

Di samping pagar kayu yang beralur berbelok pada gang tujuannya, ia mengintip di lekuk pagar lalu benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya.

Makhluk berjaket itu berdiri memunggungi, seperti menelaah sesuatu. Pistol tak jauh dibelakang kakinya, ia bersusah payah menggapainya dengan tungkai kaki yang merenggang dan gerakan itu membangunkan si pemiliknya.

"Dapat!" Moncong pistol dirangkul kedua tangannya. Tangan yang hendak menerkam dari sang Anon yang agak membungkuk terjeda. Tanpa kekecewaan.

Separah apakah perasaan takut orang itu? Pekerjaannya itu jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan pistol.

"Menyerahlah!"

Anon terlalu pandai curang, melompat dari kotak sampah yang bermuatan lebih – botol minuman jatuh ketika kakinya menekan lempengan besi yang menutup itu -, lalu bertemu dengan pembatas yang bukan lagi berasal dari pagar kayu.

"Ini punyamu, 'kan?" Baru tungkai lengannya saja yang bisa membuatnya merasa berdiri. Benda yang bahkan digunakan kedua kalinya ini menunjuk orang itu, tidak tepat karena getaran pegangannya.

Lagi-lagi dia membelakangi, namun seolah masa depan yang terarah sudah menjemputnya. Len membetulkan posisinya sebelum hendak mengejutkan. Alih-alih, orang itu yang malah mengejutkan dirinya.

Air mata yang berceceran pada mata yang membeliak takut.

Kesan menyeramkan baginya, ia terkesiap dengan pistol yang ditarik menjadi di samping badannya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya hingga sesuatu tampak begitu menyedihkan?

Ia terlarut dalam maksud itu, sang Anon melompat pada atap – gerakan itu hanya ditontonnya saja -. Caranya memamerkan air mata seperti bukan orang itu dan dia sudah banyak menunjukkan dirinya dalam manik itu.

Ada banyak kekosongan yang tampak di sana.

Apa yang menderanya tidak lebih dari soal kehidupan, sendirian dan…. Kesepian.

Tiba-tiba itu berdetak dalam dirinya.

Dia sendirian, hidup yang belum tersusun, bergulung dalam masa lalu.

Bagaimana caranya mewarnai hidup – dengan membakar pabrik – dan membuat orang mengunjunginya – Len, hanya untuk protes pada tulisannya – adalah bukti situasi goyah yang masih dijalankan.

Jadi, belum tentu dia anti sosial, ya 'kan?

Entah apa yang membuatnya masih mau menengadah pada pijakan terakhir kali orang itu. Seperti semua makna di sana menyerangnya dan orang itu berhasil merobek semua kenyataan dibelakang punggungnya.

Tubuh rapuh yang juga tidak bisa menopang semua masalah yang bertaburan, dan orang-orang kepercayaan, mereka semua berhamburan berpikir bahwa ditinggalkan maka masalah selesai.

Mereka bahkan belum tentu akan ditemuinya lagi, Rin tidak pasti kapan dia pulang, dan ia tidak bisa menunggu mereka lagi.

Mereka semua bergerak, dan ia berjalan di tempat.

Depresi yang pernah dikandungnya menyembul ke permukaan. Dan seolah satu-satunya barang yang dipegangnya hanya mainan yang belum diuji kenyataannya.

Gerakan pistol mengangkat begitu mudah mencapai kepalanya.

.

 **Nekocchi's POV**

 **.**

Padahal aku sudah hadir di sana, meski bersamaan dengan bayangan polisi.

Aku sudah meneriakkan namanya meski dalam pola dan kata itu-itu saja. Aku tahu kepalanya mengarah padaku, tapi mata itu sudah padam dengan keputusasaan seperti makhluk dengan _masker_ respirator yang dikejarnya itu.

Bunyi dentuman peluru bersamaan dengan keidiotan yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Payah, apa-apaan itu? Kau berhasil membunuhnya."

"Memang dia yang kitakejar, 'kan?"

Sebelum wujud itu menutupi dirinya dengan terjatuh ke depan, aku memahami bahwa buliran air mata di wajah itu saja tidak cukup berbuat lebih untuk – setidaknya – menambal luka di hatinya.

Bahkan baginya, jika aku yang berada di sisinya hanyalah perkakas dalam dunia pekerjaannya. Tentu saja ini sudah sewajarnya jika dia menyerah.

Orang-orang itu berdatangan di depan kami, mereka bertiga mendiskusikan sesuatu namun arti yang disampaikan raut mereka semua hanyalah kegelisahan.

Aku sudah menjelaskan, mendekati mereka, soal bukan dia yang seharusnya merekakejar, penyebab dia melakukan ini, tapi….

"Hei, kucing yang lucu. Dimana kau tinggal?"

….. bahasaku tidak pernah sampai pada mereka.

.

* * *

.

 **Kembali pada kehidupan saat ini**

.

Aku mengambil sampul akhir semampuku, dan benda itu sudah bisa menutup sekarang.

Kelakuan bodohnya tidak bisa kumaafkan, tapi dia adalah segala hal yang masih menempel dalam kepalaku.

Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak menganggapku, kuberitahu bahwa mereka semua sudah kembali untukmu – meski memilih untuk berpisah lagi -, saat mendengar kau seperti ini. Apapun itu, aku berharap tidak usah melihat wajahmu lagi.

"Ah, payah~. Di ruang televisi masih berantakan."

Anjingnya secara antusias menyerbu karpet, lebih tertuju pada bola di bawah meja dibanding mengejar golongan rendah (anjing mengejar kucing), kukira aku sudah siap jika itu terjadi lagi. Tapi majikan kasarnya itu pasti akan mengamuk lagi.

"Sepertinya, stok makanmu hari ini akan berbeda merek." Dia berbicara padaku, berjongkok untuk menata beberapa buku-buku dan album foto, pada awalnya. "Beradaptasilah."

Dia mengecek keuangan yang tersisa pada dompetnya. Lalu benda itu dibiarkan menangkup di sisi kakinya karena kedua tangannya lebih berurusan dengan buku-buku itu.

Entah apa yang membuka penasaranku pada dompet merah jambu dengan motif kepala panda di sudutnya.

Aku membalikkan badan dompet.

Foto Len di permulaan album foto yang menghilang itu ternyata tersemat memenuhi ukuran yang sudah disediakan dompet.

Aku kagum pada orang yang masih bisa menyimpan tragedi pahit itu dalam bentuk yang manis.

Nyatanya apa, coba? Kami masih merindukanmu, mengenangmu.

Kagamine Len, meski dingin dan datar, kemunculanmu masih merupakan penghangat bagi kami.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Alhamdulillah, akhirnya beres juga. Maaf jika ini masih mengecewakan :') , kayaknya faktor waktu deh (lagi-lagi masalah itu-itu mulu deh). Saya kok serasa kehilangan si Len, ya? Mungkin karena beberapa bulan ke depan gw jeda menceritakan si Len buat pindah ke fandom lain (minor, apalagi cuman gw doang di sana). Tapi ya, itu dilakukan karena suka aja. Gak peduli mo sesepi apapun, kutebas saja.**

 **Soal si Anon, dia OC, ya. Kalo gw bayangin, dia mirip A*an *al*er – aksesorisnya. OMG, mereka keren!**

 **Pertengahan bulan dari sekarang, masih menghuni akun ini, trus kedepannya lagi, hijrah dari akun ini *jah elah*. Ntar gw balik lag/siapa yang merindukanmu, hellow.**

 **Jaa~ne.**


End file.
